Shadows of Our Past: Book 2: Darkened Soul
by Wildfire10
Summary: Darkspirit is finally a full-fledged warrior of ShadeClan. Hawkstorm is his friend, maybe even more, and Pheasantspirit is dead. Darkspirit feels his soul is darkening through everything. Applefrost continues his taunting, but one thing comes through Darkspirit's head constantly; will the bully cross the line? Or will Applefrost learn his lesson first? I do not own Warriors.
1. Allegiances

**BEFORE YOU READ ANY OF THIS, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS THE SECOND BOOK IN A SERIES CALLED SHADOWS OF OUR PAST. THE FIRST BOOK IS CALLED FORGOTTEN LOVE AS THIS ONE IS DARKENED SOUL. MAKE CERTAIN YOU READ FORGOTTEN LOVE BEFORE DARKENED SOUL FOR IT WILL GIVE MORE BACKGROUND ON THE CHARACTERS. **

**ShadeClan**

**Leader: Pinestar- black tom with icy blue eyes**

**Deputy: Hissingshine- black tom with reddish-amber eyes**

** Medicine Cat: Blackfeather- black tom with dark gray eyes**

**Warriors**

**Duskfoot- black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes **

**Velvetfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Ratstorm- dark gray tom with yellow eyes**

**(Darkpaw's father)**

**Ivyfoot- dark brown, almost black she-cat with blue eyes**

**Poolshadow- shadowy gray she-cat with pool blue eyes**

**Bloodwhisker- dark brown she-cat with a dark red sheen to her fur, amber eyes**

**Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes**

**Brackenwing- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Ferretpaw**

**Snakefall- black tom with a dark brown muzzle and sea-foam eyes**

**Oaktail- brown tabby tom with black ear-tips, gray eyes**

**Deerpelt- dark brown tabby she-cat with a brown underbelly and chest, icy blue eyes**

**Toadstripe- black tom with ginger stripe, yellow eyes**

**Robinclaw- light brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Birdpool- dark gray she-cat with brown and black flecks, amber eyes**

**Applefrost- big black tom with brown leg socks and paws, blue eyes**

**(Dustfur and Nightclaw's son)**

**Apprentice- Whiskerpaw**

**Thorncry- dark brown tabby tom with black paws and amber eyes**

**(Applefrost's littermate)**

**Apprentice- Ashpaw**

**Wingbreeze- black she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**(Applefrost's littermate)**

**Apprentice- Rosepaw**

**Lightheart- pale gray she-cat with dark brown paws and green eyes**

**(Darkspirit's mother)**

**Darkspirit- dark gray tom with faintly darker tabby stripes and yellow eyes**

**Dovetalon- gray she-cat with green eyes**

**(Darkspirit's littermate)**

**Sloeberry- black she-cat with green eyes**

**(daughter of Tawnyfur and Oaktail)**

**Flytooth- dark ginger tom with amber eyes and a white tail-tip**

**Molefur- dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes**

**Weasalflight- black tom with brown underbelly and gray eyes**

**Apprentices**

******Ferretpaw- ****dark brown tabby tom with green eyes**

******Ashpaw- ****gray she-cat with pale gray flecks and black flecks with blue eyes**

******Whiskerpaw- ****long-furred gray tabby with greenish-yellow eyes**

******Rosepaw- ****reddish dark brown she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Queens**

**Foxwing- bracken-colored she-cat with brown paws, yellow eyes**, **nursing Flytooth's kits, Finchkit (dark ginger tom with yellow eyes) and Bramblekit (bracken-colored tabby tom with brown paws and amber eyes)**

**Elders**

**Dustfur- dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes**

**MistClan**

**Leader: Sparrowstar- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a brown-tinted tail**

**Deputy: Shortfall- pale gray tom with amber eyes and a stub-tail**

**Medicine Cat: Foxcry- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Frogleap**

**Warriors**

**Sandfur- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Firecloud- ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Junipertail- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Swiftfrost- white tom with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Cedarpaw**

**Rivertail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

**Nettlesong- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Emberpaw**

**Flamestripe- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice- Briarpaw**

**Tawnywhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat with dark brown, black, and white patches, green eyes**

**Apprentice- Webpaw**

**Longstripe- light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice- Smokepaw**

**Brindlepelt- mottled brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Troutwater- gray tom with light blue eyes**

**Suncry- golden and ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Birchstone- brown tabby tom with white v-neck and paws, green eyes**

**Mosswish- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Mothtail- pale ginger she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Waspfall- golden tabby tom with green eyes**

**Blazefire- black and silver tom with blazing amber eyes**

**Addertooth- black tom with white underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Thrushblaze- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Brackenleg- bracken-colored tom with white underbelly and blue eyes**

**Driftcloud- gray and white she-cat with fierce yellow eyes**

**Fawnwish- reddish-brown she-cat with white ear-tips, green eyes**

**Snowsong- white she-cat with green eyes**

**Hawkstorm- fox-colored she-cat with amber eyes**

**Frostleaf- white she-cat with dark ginger stripes, light green eyes**

**Emberfrost- pale ginger she-cat with light gray paws, dark green eyes**

**Skyfall- white and gray she-cat with golden-tipped tail, amber eyes**

**Smokeear- dark gray tom with white paws and amber eyes**

**Cedarbranch- gray tom with a dark gray underbelly, amber eyes**

**Briarfoot- pale gray she-cat with amber eyes **

**Webtail- gray-brown tom with green eyes**

**Apprentices**

******Frogleap- brown tabby tom with bracken-colored underbelly and amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Skyfall- white and gray she-cat with golden-tipped tail, amber eyes, nursing Birchstone's kits, Fishkit (white and gray she-kit with green eyes), Pikekit (brown tabby with white paws and amber eyes), and Sagekit (gray tabby tom with hazel eyes and white hindpaws)  
**

**Elders**

**Whitestalker- white tom with a black tail-tip, green eyes, retired early due to badly injured leg**

**Willowfur- brown she-cat with blue eyes**

**FireClan**

**Leader: Jaystar- blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Deputy: Stormfire- fiery ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Rosepool- pale ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**Dogfur- bright ginger tom with gray eyes**

**Rainfire- reddish-ginger tom with white flecks and gray eyes**

**Lowpelt- dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and green eyes**

**Rabbitspring- pale ginger and white tom with dark blue eyes**

**Quickleap- fiery ginger tom with one white paw and gray eyes**

**Kestrelwish- bright blue-silver tom with amber eyes**

**Iceflame- white she-cat with one ginger ear and dark blue eyes**

**Dawnblaze- dusky gray she-cat with green eyes**

**Runningstreak- reddish-ginger tom with one white streak on his face, dark blue eyes**

**Tallfoot- reddish-ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Cloudbreeze- white long-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Larktail- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes**

**Eaglewing- silver tom with gray paws and blue eyes**

**Vixenpelt- ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white muzzle**

**Swiftface- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Gingerbracken- ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Breezeclaw- white tom with gray tips to his fur and dark blue eyes**

**Stoneflight- gray tom with amber eyes**

**Lightningtooth- bright ginger tom with yellow eyes**

**Reedfoot- bracken-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes**

******Eclipseshine- black she-cat with emerald green eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Flightpaw- black she-cat with one reddish-ginger paw, emerald green eyes**

**Whisperpaw- ****reddish-ginger tom with blue eyes**

**Queens**

**Leopardpelt- ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Lowpelt's kits, Windkit (fiery ginger tom with white leg socks and amber eyes), Grasskit (dark ginger she-cat with green eyes), and Shiningkit (golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes)**

**Elders**

**Mistyheart- pale ginger she-cat with gray eyes**

**Talonwing- fox-colored tabby tom with a ginger muzzle and dark blue eyes, retired early due to hip disorder**

******Sparrowstorm- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes**

**TreeClan**

**Leader: Treestar- brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**Deputy: Dappleshade- brown and cream tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Medicine Cat: Whiskerleaf- dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors**

**Thistlepool- light brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Creamblade- creamy-brown tom with forest green eyes**

**Slashwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Thornpelt- brown tabby tom with one white paw and green eyes**

**Smallspring- small brown tabby tom with green eyes**

**Leafwish- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Apprentices**

**None**

**Queens**

******Leafwish- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, nursing Creamblade's kits, Springkit (creamy-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes), and Longkit (light brown tabby she-cat with forest green eyes and cream tabby stripes)**  


**Elders**

**Streamflower- pale golden tabby she-cat with forest green eyes**

**IceClan**

**Leader: Icestar- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Deputy: Diamondwater- silver tabby she-cat with a white diamond over her eyes, dark blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Fallingpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Thunderfoot- silver tabby tom with black stripes and dark blue-green eyes**

**Warriors**

**Stoneclaw- blue-silver tom with white tabby stripes and icy blue eyes**

**Lakeshine- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Shadowwhisper- silver tabby she-cat with a black muzzle, blue eyes**

**Lashpelt- gray tom with white underbelly and paws, gray eyes**

**Waterleap- blue-gray she-cat with a silver underbelly and icy blue eyes**

**Fallingstorm- white she-cat with gray paws and dark blue eyes**

**Queens**

******Lakeshine- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**, nursing Lashpelt's kits, Winterkit (white she-cat with icy blue eyes), Frostkit (silver she-cat with dark blue eyes), Formingkit (silver tom with white paws and flecks and gray), and Stormkit (silver tabby tom with dark blue eyes)  


**Elders**

**Breakingice- blue-silver tom with gray eyes**

**Cats Outside of Clans**

**Whisk- dark gray she-cat with icy blue eyes**

Prologue

Pheasantspirit awoke in StarClan. It was warm and greenleaf shone all around him. Pheasantspirit remembered Darkspirit's face as he died and left his brother. Now, Pheasantspirit knew that his brother was in more danger than ever before. Pheasantspirit lowered his head in grief. Would his brother ever be happy again?

Pheasantspirit knew he had safely made it to StarClan, but how long would it take for his brother to join? Would Darkspirit manage StarClan, or would he fall to the Dark Forest?

Pheasantspirit shivered, and one thought crossed his mind; _I must guide his paws…. I must keep that from ever happening!_

**Disclaimer**

* * *

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

* * *

**Copyright**

* * *

**All characters and basic plotline belong to me. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, but the storyline, ideas, and characters are copyrighted to Wildfire10.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Darkspirit began to eat his fresh-kill. He had been silent all these moons, hardly saying a thing. In addition to Pheasantspirit's death, two new Clans, TreeClan and IceClan, had announced their presence at the next Gathering a few days after Darkspirit's brother died. Darkspirit had recognized Treestar and Icestar, and had not loathed them, unlike many of his Clanmates.

Darkspirit picked at the fresh-kill, ignoring Applefrost's gloating. Applefrost had received Whiskerpaw as his apprentice, and had been gloating about it for moons. It had been six moons since Pheasantspirit's death, and Finchkit and Bramblekit were almost ready to become apprentices.

Darkspirit stood when he was finished with his fresh-kill and disposed of the bones. Hissingshine began to order patrols in the dawn light, "Applefrost, you have sunhigh hunting patrol with Ferretpaw, Brackenwing, and Whiskerpaw. You're leading. Coinciding with that, Darkspirit, you'll lead a border patrol with the Gathering border. You can take Rosepaw, Lightheart, and Wingbreeze."

Darkspirit silently cursed StarClan. Lightheart was on his patrol! That cat never took orders from him. Darkspirit solemnly looked up at the disappearing stars, once again wondering which one was Pheasantspirit's.

Darkspirit stood, still looking up at the sky. Soon the stars would all disappear, and the sun would rise high in the sky. Darkspirit glanced from side-to-side and padded to the place where he had always gone as a kit. Darkspirit sat down and looked at the once-beautiful cobweb on the warriors den. It was ripped from the fire, for some of the warriors' den had crumbled then, and it was spindly without a single soul living upon it. Darkspirit closed his eyes and imagined himself as Darkkit, watching the spider create this very cobweb. But then it had been beautiful.

Darkspirit opened his eyes and stared at the cobweb. A dreadful thought came to his head; _am I becoming a cobweb? No longer to be a beautiful spider web? Not even a living creature taking refuge on me? Am I no longer being called a spider web but a cobweb?_

Darkspirit shook his head, trying to shake the thought away. Darkspirit let out a small sigh and padded out from his little place. Darkspirit padded up to the fresh-kill pile once more and basked in the short-lived sunlight.

By sunhigh, the sun was hidden by clouds heavy with rain. Darkspirit shivered as a cold, harsh wind whipped through his fur. Darkspirit felt much like the clouds, and the only place he could deposit his rain was with Hawkstorm. Darkspirit still met her every night, and he spilled everything over her, for he knew she could be trusted. Hawkstorm was Darkspirit's friend, maybe even closer.

Darkspirit led his patrol out of camp. Darkspirit ignored Lightheart's insolent muttering to Rosepaw. Darkspirit twitched his tail to signal the patrol that a bramble bush was ahead. Darkspirit swerved around the bramble bush and headed toward the Gathering border. Darkspirit nodded to the border and his patrol began to mark the border.

The scent of TreeClan wafted to Darkspirit's nostrils. Darkspirit wrinkled his nose and marked the border, spraying a tree. Darkspirit turned to the others and flicked his tail, signaling that they must leave.

Nodding, Wingbreeze trotted toward him, her apprentice Rosepaw following. Darkspirit purred and touched noses with his little sister warmly. Rosepaw let out a little purr of happiness in response. Lightheart muttered something mutinously.

"Coming?" Darkspirit snapped, more sharply than he had intended.

"Sure." Lightheart padded over, giving him a sharp glare.

Darkspirit led his patrol back through the trees, passing by a hunting patrol. Darkspirit gave Ferretpaw an approving nod as the apprentice was dragging a squirrel as big as he was. Darkspirit could hear rumbles of thunder. It was newleaf, after all, and Darkspirit wasn't surprised that the storms were coming yet again.

As rain began to patter through the trees, Darkspirit led his patrol into camp, Darkspirit flicked his tail dismissively and trotted into the warriors' den.

* * *

"Darkspirit!" a yowl from Pinestar jolted Darkspirit awake. Darkspirit raised his head, blinking open his eyes. Darkspirit let out an enormous yawn and stood.

Darkspirit padded out from the warriors' den and padded over to Pinestar where the black tom was standing just outside of his den.

"Darkspirit," Pinestar began, "come in here."

Darkspirit followed Pinestar into the leader's den. Pinestar meowed, "I know you're still upset about Pheasantspirit's death." Pinestar sat down in his nest and looked at Darkspirit with piercing icy shards of eyes. Darkspirit flinched at the mention of his brother. "However, I think you are ready to have an apprentice." Darkspirit's ears pricked with surprise. "You have gone through many things, and I think you are mature enough now. I know it will be difficult at first because of your brother, but I think you can. It is up to you."

Darkspirit was silent for a long moment. He didn't know what to say. Pinestar was right; Darkspirit was having trouble managing his brother's death, but at the same time….. "I'll take an apprentice," Darkspirit responded softly.

Pinestar nodded, "Very well. I'll give you an apprentice. Just give me some time to decide."

Darkspirit dipped his head and padded from the leader's den. Darkspirit's excitement slowly grew as he realized; he was getting an apprentice for sure! Darkspirit padded over to Sloeberry, who was talking with Rosepaw about hunting techniques.

Darkspirit padded to his Clanmate's side and Sloeberry looked up at him. "Are you okay?" the black she-cat asked, looking concerned. Darkspirit nodded.

"I'm getting an apprentice," Darkspirit told her.

Sloeberry's jaws fell open, "Lucky!"

Darkspirit smiled at her. Sloeberry seemed genuinely jealous that she wasn't going to have an apprentice, too. Darkspirit sat down and Rosepaw purred, "Hi, big brother!"

Darkspirit purred in response, "Hello, little sister. How's the prey running?"

"Well!" Rosepaw mewed excitedly. "I caught two shrews today on hunting patrol while you were dozing off!"

Darkspirit rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _that _long ago!"

"Then how come it's sunset?" Rosepaw challenged. Darkspirit glanced up at the sky, surprised that she was right.

Darkspirit meowed, "Mouse dung!"

Sloeberry purred, "You lazy furball! I was wondering where you were!"

Rosepaw laughed, "Yeah, you looked like you would never wake up in a million moons!"

Darkspirit gave his chest fur a few embarrassed licks, "I wasn't that deeply asleep!"

Rosepaw rolled her eyes, meowing, "That's what you said last time, but you were wrong!"

Darkspirit licked Rosepaw between the ears with a throaty purr. Sloeberry smiled and began to groom her pelt with long, rhythmic licks.

After a while of talking and sharing tongues, Rosepaw, Darkspirit, and Sloeberry departed. Darkspirit followed Sloeberry into the warriors' den. He waited until he knew for certain every warrior was asleep in their nest before slipping out. Darkspirit glanced from side to side and padded into the dirtplace.

Darkspirit squeezed through the tiny hole in the dirtplace tunnel. Darkspirit hauled himself out and then raced for the MistClan border.

Darkspirit skidded to a halt at the border as Hawkstorm bounded toward him. Hawkstorm purred greeting and Darkspirit did the same. Hawkstorm nuzzled Darkspirit warmly. Darkspirit murmured, "Pinestar promised me an apprentice."

Hawkstorm pulled back and purred, "That's amazing! Oh, Darkspirit, won't that be wonderful? I can't wait until you receive yours. I'm not going to get an apprentice for a while. The kits in the Clan are all my sister's. You know that."

Darkspirit nodded, "Yeah. You can't have one of Skyfall's kits. She, after all, is your sister, so that can't happen."

Hawkstorm sat back on her haunches. "Oh, Darkspirit. I'm so happy. MistClan is well-fed again!"

Darkspirit nodded, glancing at her belly, which was back to its normal state. Suddenly, a thought hit Darkspirit. _What if MistClan attacks ShadeClan for the territory we took right before leaf-bare? They've been working hard to get as much prey as possible, Hawkstorm's told me. Now that their territory is prey-rich, doesn't that mean they're strong enough to attack? I'll have to warn Pinestar somehow._

Darkspirit smiled happily. "I wonder which one I'll get. Finchkit or Bramblekit?"

Hawkstorm shrugged in reply. Hawkstorm purred, "What would happen if we made our own Clan? We'd make a Clan called LightningClan!"

Darkspirit purred, "Or DarkClan."

Hawkstorm shook her head, "Of course not. We'd have to call it HawkClan."

Darkspirit purred, "That will never happen! We'll have to battle to see who gets rights for the name!" And then, Darkspirit plunged into a play-fight with Hawkstorm.

_It could be like this every day. _Darkspirit leaped away from Hawkstorm at the thought, but covered it up by leaping back again. _But wouldn't that betray my loyalty to ShadeClan? No, it's alright. I'm still a loyal warrior of ShadeClan. Hawkstorm can join my Clan and we'd be happy together! _

"What if it was like this every day?" Darkspirit blurted out impulsively. Hawkstorm stopped and broke away from him, looking bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Hawkstorm asked, puzzled.

Darkspirit blurted out, "I could settle down with a mate and kits. You could be my mate, and it could be our kits. You could join ShadeClan! It would be great!"

Hawkstorm took a step back. "I don't know."

"Oh, come on, Hawkstorm! It would be great!" Darkspirit meowed.

Hawkstorm shook her head, "I can't leave my mom and my sisters. I'm sorry, but I just simply can't join ShadeClan. We can still meet here, though."

Darkspirit flinched. He knew he had gone too far and scared the fox-colored she-cat off. "I'm sorry," Darkspirit murmured.

Hawkstorm's ears pricked as the sound of a twig snapping came from behind her. Darkspirit tilted his head, confused. How could a twig snap in MistClan territory? Claws dug into Darkspirit's fur and he was wrenched back. Hawkstorm bristled through the leaves. Darkspirit twisted around to see the shape of a cat. He could only guess that this cat had thrown a twig onto a sharp rock so it would snap.

The cat disappeared again, and Darkspirit began to wonder if it had been sent from StarClan. Hawkstorm pushed her way through the leaves to stand before Darkspirit. "Who was that?" she hissed urgently.

Darkspirit shrugged, "I don't know."

Hawkstorm narrowed her eyes. She whispered, "I'd better get out of here, fast."

Darkspirit nodded in agreement. He watched Hawkstorm dart off, heading back to MistClan territory. Darkspirit raced off for the ShadeClan camp. Darkspirit arrived back, holding a sparrow in his jaws. The guard, Weasalflight, gave him an approving nod as he slipped past. Darkspirit dropped his prey by the fresh-kill pile and padded into the warriors' den.

Darkspirit tucked his nose underneath his tail and quickly was covered by the blanket of sleep.

**Me: I love new books! I'm so excitedly depressed about this book! Does that make sense to any of you? **

**Anyway, my goal for _this _book is 100 reviews, double that of the first book. That's only because people are starting to get to know who I am! :D Took me three months to get eight reviews for One Splash, but way less time to get _27 _reviews for Forgotten Love! (and counting!)**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Darkspirit padded back to camp, a vole and a shrew in his jaws. The prey swung back and forth as he entered the camp. Prey was plentiful in newleaf, for newleaf had come quite early this year. Not much snow had made that possible.

Darkspirit had just returned from another visit with Hawkstorm. He didn't realize until he came into camp that he smelled of MistClan.

A yowl erupted from the opposite side of the clearing. Darkspirit's ears pricked and he looked up to see Lightheart bolting toward him. Darkspirit dropped his prey when the she-cat barreled into him. Darkspirit shrieked as Lightheart shoved him hard to the ground.

Darkspirit's eyes widened as Lightheart stood over him. Other cats were flooding around, Blackfeather attempting to wrench the queen from Darkspirit, but Lightheart refused to budge. Pinestar pushed through the crowd and hissed, "What's going on!?"

Lightheart narrowed her eyes and spat, "Traitor! Darkspirit's been betraying us all!"

Pinestar bristled and growled, "What's your proof, Lightheart?"

"He reeks of MistClan scent! Can't your nose work, Pinestar?" Lightheart snarled ferociously.

Pinestar growled, "I do smell that!"

"I was hunting by the MistClan border, that's all!" Darkspirit reasoned. "I found a spot that wasn't very well-marked, so I marked it for you!"

Lightheart hissed, "Liar!"

Pinestar shoved Lightheart off of Darkspirit. "Calm down, Lightheart! Stop overreacting! I know that one of my warriors would never betray us!"

Lightheart argued, "Then you don't know your warriors!"

Darkspirit knew that Lightheart was right. He was betraying ShadeClan by visiting Hawkstorm. He should tell her they must be more careful. As Pinestar and Lightheart argued, Blackfeather pulled Darkspirit to his paws. Darkspirit let out a sigh of relief; Lightheart hadn't ripped his throat out.

Darkspirit watched Pinestar as the black leader hissed an order to Lightheart and padded into his den abruptly. Lightheart snorted and stomped into the warriors' den.

Darkspirit exchanged a glance with Sloeberry, who stood at his side. Sloeberry's eyes reflected his concern, and Darkspirit wasn't certain precisely what to do.

Treestar groomed her pelt as Creamblade and Slashwhisker deposited their prey on the fresh-kill pile. Slashwhisker twitched a nicked ear, meowing, "TreeClan is growing well. Prey is plentiful, and we are keeping up with our borders. All we need now is more cats."

Creamblade nodded in agreement, and Treestar agreed as well. She was looking for more cats to join the Clan. TreeClan was blessed by Leafwish's new kits, Longkit and Springkit. Both showed the ability to hunt just like a TreeClan cat. Their long legs, powerful hind legs, and long, sharp claws were perfect for the job. Their father, Creamblade, was as proud as any other father would be. Creamblade was a good father and took care of them.

Treestar's ears pricked at the sound of crashing paws. She raced from the camp and nearly crashed into a mouse-brown tabby she-cat and a dusty brown tom. Treestar jumped back at the acrid scent flowing off of their pelts. The she-cat's blue eyes flew wide open. "Oh, wow! Look, George! It's a forest cat!"

Treestar narrowed her eyes. _Thunderpath stench. They must be from a Twolegplace somewhere close by. _Treestar mewed forebodingly, "I am Treestar, leader of TreeClan. And you are?"

The tom twitched his nose, "I'm George and this is Mary. We're from a place where Nofurs gather." _Nofurs? They must mean Twolegs. _

Treestar flicked her tail and meowed, "What is your business here?"

George meowed, sounding friendly, "We heard about wild cats living in the forest and on the moors and hills around here. We came to check it out."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Come," Treestar meowed, flicking her tail. She was to lead these cats to TreeClan. Perhaps they would like it there and join. She wasn't certain about George or Mary having what it took to be a true TreeClan cat, for George was more stocky and broad-shouldered while Mary was slender yet short-legged.

Treestar led the two cats into the TreeClan camp. Creamblade and Slashwhisker raised their heads from a conversation. Streamflower raised her head from where she was basking in the middle of camp while Smallspring, one of the newest warriors of TreeClan, bounced up and down excitedly at the sight of the new cats. Mary and George looked around the camp in astonishment. The two cats whispered amongst one another excitedly.

"If you'd like, you could become a full TreeClan cat. We just need you to accept," Treestar told the two visitors.

Mary and George seemed alright with Smallspring and the other cats surrounding them. "Where are you from?" Smallspring asked.

"A place where Nofurs gather," Mary told him.

Smallspring tilted his head to one side, but his eyes soon cleared. Smallspring purred, "We call them Twolegs. The 'place where Nofurs gather' is called a Twolegplace for us."

Mary nodded and meowed, "That's simple. Those Nofurs, I mean, Twolegs, have all kinds of different names, and each of them make sense."

Smallspring nodded in agreement. Treestar nudged George and Mary and they turned to face her. "I am the Clan leader." She nodded to the different cats as she introduced them, "That's Smallspring and Leafwish. Our newest warriors and first queen of the Clan. That is Creamblade with his kits, Longkit and Springkit. That's the medicine cat, Whiskerleaf, and the deputy, Dappleshade. We don't have any apprentices right now, but we have Slashwhisker, Thistlepool, and Thornpelt. This is our only elder, Streamflower." Treestar smiled. "That is our whole Clan. We just started up and are open to new cats."

Mary's eyes widened. "I would love to join you!"

Treestar warned, "If you did, you would never be able to return to Twolegplace."

Mary nodded, "I will never. We left to escape that junk heap, after all."

Treestar twitched her nose and turned to George inquiringly. "I'm not so certain," George mewed, looking thoughtful. "We'd be leaving our old lives completely behind."

Mary shrugged, "So? I'd rather live here with a family than live eating stinking rats and never managing to be safe enough to have kits."

George nodded, "I suppose you're right." He looked up at Treestar, "We accept your offer."

Treestar leaped up onto Tallbranch and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to leap through the trees join here below the Tallbranch for a Clan meeting!"

The TreeClan cats gathered below Treestar. Mutters of excitement rang throughout the Clan.

Treestar announced, "Mary and George wish to join this Clan. Therefore, they must learn our ways. Mary, from this moment forward you will be known as Mousepaw. Mousepaw, your mentor will be Slashwhisker."

Mousepaw dipped her head and padded over to her mentor, a look of confusion on her face.

"George," Treestar continued, "from this moment forward, you will be known as Dustpaw. Your mentor shall be Thornpelt."

"Dustpaw! Mousepaw! Dustpaw! Mousepaw!" the Clan cheered as Dustpaw and Mousepaw touched noses with their new mentors.

Treestar watched her Clan proudly as they welcomed the newcomers. She dismissed them and Dappleshade continued to order patrols.

Treestar was certain TreeClan would survive.

Icestar yowled, "Let all cats old enough to break ice and catch fish join here beneath the Icerock for a Clan meeting!"

A new cat had entered the Clan. It was a rogue tom named Chip. Icestar yowled, "Chip, from this moment forward, you will be known as Rockpaw. Your mentor shall be Stoneclaw."

Rockpaw padded over to Stoneclaw and touched noses, as instructed, with his new mentor. Rockpaw had said he wished to join, and Icestar was proud of her Clan for accepting him. Icestar leaped down from Icerock. She wondered how her sister was doing, and if Treestar was doing just as well as Icestar.

Icestar smiled at the thought of when she was Ice and Treestar Tree. The two of them had done everything together. Now, things were different. But all the same, IceClan and TreeClan could continue to work together, forever.

**Me: Isn't it beautiful? Lightheart nearly ripped Darkspirit's throat out and Treestar and Icestar received new warriors for their Clans!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Darkspirit bounded through the forest, meeting with Hawkstorm. Purring, he nuzzled her. Yet another moon had passed, and Bramblekit and Finchkit were nearing their apprenticeships. Darkspirit's little brother and sisters had become warriors; Rosebranch, Ferretleap, Whiskerpelt, and Ashblaze. Applefrost was even prouder, now. He had been taunting Darkspirit even harsher, but Sloeberry was trying constantly to defend Darkspirit.

Lightheart was trying to find ways to prove that Darkspirit was a traitor, but the tom and Hawkstorm had been extra careful ever since the dreadful accusation. Darkspirit curled his tail around his paws when he finished greeting her. Darkspirit and Hawkstorm had pretty much become near-mates.

Darkspirit loved Hawkstorm to the bottom of his heart. As he and Hawkstorm spoke, warmth spread through Darkspirit. He purred farewell and bounded back to camp. When he entered with a finch and a robin in his jaws, he found the camp gathered around Pinestar and a cat's body.

Darkspirit's jaws fell open and the prey fell from his jaws. _The dead cat is… Hissingshine! _Bristling, Darkspirit pushed through the crowd. "What happened?" he demanded.

Pinestar looked up at him and murmured, "Hissingshine is dead. Sloeberry and her patrol found him lying beside a tree. His spine was broken."

Darkspirit flattened his ears. Not Hissingshine! Darkspirit joined his Clan in vigil.

* * *

When the vigil was over, Sloeberry whispered in Darkspirit's ear, "Where were you all night? We found Hissingshine's body at moonrise, and you were gone."

Darkspirit sighed, "I was spending some time alone."

Sloeberry cocked her head. "Alone? What for?"

Darkspirit, unable to control himself, turned on her and snapped, "What do you think?"

Sloeberry flinched at his harsh tone. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Darkspirit felt Lightheart's gaze upon him and meowed, "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Sloeberry nodded, though she still looked hurt. "You can tell me anything, you know," she told him softly.

Darkspirit relaxed himself, "I know."

Darkspirit glanced at Lightheart to see the she-cat turn away and head after Pinestar into his den. Pinestar had to decide tonight the new deputy, so Dustfur couldn't take the body for burial yet. Pinestar had to make the decision before the old deputy's body, if the deputy was dead.

Darkspirit shut his eyes tight; _So many deaths! Who will be next? _Darkspirit opened his eyes and scanned the cats around the clearing. Despair filled his heart as he watched Sloeberry pad away to speak with Ferretleap.

Darkspirit shook his head, trying to clear the thought. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he saw Sloeberry, Ferretleap, or any of his close friends dead. Darkspirit looked at Hissingshine's broken body. The deputy seemed more peaceful now than ever before. _I wonder if it's better in StarClan than ShadeClan. What is the Dark Forest like?_

Darkspirit had heard of the Dark Forest. How it tried to lure cats into its paws and mold them into the cat they wanted. Darkspirit narrowed his eyes in thought. Many good cats had come from the Dark Forest, but so had many bad cats.

Darkspirit looked up at the sky, _Pheasantspirit, are you happy up there and not down here? I wish you were still alive to help me. _

_I am helping you, brother, and every step of the way, _Darkspirit's ears pricked at Pheasantspirit's voice and his brother's scent wreathed around him. Darkspirit could not see Pheasantspirit, but he could smell him and hear him. _I won't let you drown, _Pheasantspirit's breath stirred Darkspirit's ear fur.

Darkspirit closed his eyes and mewed softly, "I know you won't." And with that, Pheasantspirit was gone. Darkspirit clung to the memory of the scent like a kit to its mother's belly.

Darkspirit stood and glanced around the camp. He had to do something for his Clan despite the weariness in his paws. So, he padded toward Pinestar's den to see if he could have a border patrol. Voices reached him, making Darkspirit pause. The warrior padded around the side of the den out of sight of the other warriors and pricked his ears; listening intently.

"Darkspirit was the only warrior out of camp other than Sloeberry's patrol or Hissingshine's hunting patrol! He was the only warrior to leave alone, and Whiskerpelt says she swore by StarClan she saw Darkspirit return to camp with blood on his paws," Lightheart's voice could be heard, muffled by the bark of the tree.

Pinestar's voice reached Darkspirit, "That's because he was hunting! Lightheart, Darkspirit was hunting and needed time alone! He's still mourning Pheasantspirit, no doubt about it!"

"Exactly!" Lightheart hissed. "Doesn't it seem that he would want to fulfill his promise to Pheasantspirit?"

"What promise?" Pinestar sounded angry, yet interested.

Lightheart's voice was hard to hear as she growled, "When they were kits, and you delayed Darkkit's apprenticeship, Pheasantkit curled up with him. Pheasantkit told Darkkit he was to be medicine cat, and Darkkit promised that he would become leader."

"And Darkkit believed that Pheasantkit would be his medicine cat?"

"Yes."

"Every kit dreams of becoming leader, as well as every apprentice."

"I don't care! I don't think Darkspirit's given up on that promise!"

"So?"

"So what if Darkspirit killed Hissingshine to become deputy?" Lightheart hissed.

"Darkspirit's never had an apprentice!"

"But what if you gave him an apprentice the moment he became deputy? It's happened before," Lightheart pointed out.

Pinestar sighed, "Fine. I'll make certain Darkspirit's kept out of it."

"Good," Lightheart huffed.

Darkspirit waited until Lightheart left and when the she-cat left camp with Ratstorm and Toadstripe, he padded into Pinestar's den.

The ShadeClan leader was already watching the entrance and meowed, "Yes, Darkspirit?"

"I would like to lead a border patrol at the MistClan border," Darkspirit meowed, dipping his head to the Clan leader.

Pinestar gave him a brisk nod, "Very well."

Darkspirit bounded out once Pinestar dismissed him and padded up to Sloeberry, "Would you come onto border patrol with me?"

The black she-cat nodded, "Sure!"

Darkspirit retrieved Ferretleap and Ivyfoot and bounded out of camp. The other three warriors fell into step behind him. Darkspirit came to the MistClan border and began to mark the territory. Darkspirit stifled a purr as he came and marked the border line where he and Hawkstorm had always met.

Sloeberry bounded over to Darkspirit once she had marked the border. "What do you think the MistClan cats are doing right now?"

Darkspirit shrugged, "Who knows? MistClan cats are weird."

Sloeberry nodded. Paw steps crunching grass made Darkspirit look up. A MistClan patrol appeared. The leader, a brown and white tabby Darkspirit knew to be Birchstone appeared from the mist, which was light today. Blazefire, Sandfur, and Firecloud followed him.

Darkspirit swished his tail as Sandfur challenged, "Come to gloat?"

Birchstone twitched his tail, "Sandfur, we're not here to fight."

Sandfur grumbled, "ShadeClan cats make it seem that way."

Firecloud hissed, "Birchstone, I don't agree. These ShadeClan cats are not giving us a break and they took land when we needed it most." Firecloud's eyes narrowed and she jeered, "Come to destroy us like HeartClan?"

Darkspirit bristled, "You stupid cat! That was not Ashstar's fault!"

"Oh, really?" Sandfur growled. "Are you certain? That leader chose to destroy HeartClan! I don't see ShadeClan destroying TreeClan and IceClan, now do I? You just were power-hungry!"

Ferretleap took a step forward. "That's a little too far."

Birchstone glanced at the rest of the patrol as Firecloud spat, "Sandfur's right! You ShadeClan cats were always power-hungry! You were power-hungry in leaf-bare, too!"

"You killed two of our Clanmates in _border skirmishes_!" Darkspirit shot back. His fur rose in anger.

Blazefire gave Firecloud a warning glance while Sandfur hissed, "_You _are so weak you let your medicine cat apprentice die from a _badger!" _

This made Darkspirit outraged. He could sense Sloeberry and Ferretleap bristle beside him, while Ivyfoot growled furiously.

Darkspirit leaped at Sandfur and bowled her to the ground. Seething with rage, Darkspirit ripped at the pale ginger cat's pelt. Sandfur let out a shriek as blood welled from the many wounds. Darkspirit was aware of his patrol clashing with the MistClan patrol, but he didn't look around. Darkspirit only focused on the blood. Darkspirit was shoved away and the MistClan patrol stood apart from his. Darkspirit stared at Sandfur, and his anger did not cease as he found the she-cat was unconscious. Darkspirit licked the blood from his lips.

It tasted just like revenge.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"From this moment forward, you will be known as Finchpaw. Your mentor will be Darkspirit," Pinestar meowed at moonhigh that night. Bramblepaw had become Dovetalon's apprentice.

Finchpaw raced up to Darkspirit and thrust his nose into the air. Pride filled Darkspirit as he touched noses with his new apprentice.

But Pinestar had more to say; the new deputy. Pinestar watched his Clan and announced, "I say these words before the body of Hissingshine, so his spirit may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ShadeClan shall be Applefrost."

Stunned, Darkspirit stood. "No!" he yowled. Surprised murmurs rippled through the Clan. Pinestar raised his head to look at the young warrior. "You can't do this! Don't you see? This is what he's wanted all along! Applefrost has always wanted to become leader! That's been his wish all this time! Don't you understand, Pinestar? Please don't have bees in your brain!"

Pinestar narrowed his eyes as Lightheart stood, "You have no proof!"

"Yeah, right! I do have proof! Applefrost's tortured me ever since I was a kit!" Darkspirit snarled. "I know that for a fact! You never saw that because you were too blind as well as every cat in this Clan but Sloeberry! She's the only one who saw! She's the only one who understood! Don't let him trick you!"

Lightheart thrust her muzzle in Darkspirit's face. "Yeah, right! That would never happen!"

Darkspirit hissed, arching his back in anger, "It happens all the time! Those ticks in your bedding were his fault, Pinestar! Isn't that right, Sloeberry?"

Sloeberry scuffled her paws on the ground. She didn't do anything, despite all the heartbeats Darkspirit gave her to answer. Darkspirit stared at her in hurt. Sloeberry had betrayed him! Darkspirit turned his head to look at Lightheart.

Lightheart snorted, "Liar!"

"I'm not a liar!" Darkspirit hissed.

Lightheart snarled, "Then why did you murder Hissingshine? To become deputy, I presume!"

"That's not true!" Darkspirit shot back. "And you know that! I would never murder another cat!"

"What about Sandfur?" Ivyfoot asked. Darkspirit looked up at the she-cat in surprise. "You were merciless, I saw you. You enjoyed the taste of her blood."

Darkspirit shook his head, "That's different! She called Pheasantspirit weak!"

As murmurs rang through the Clan, Pinestar caterwauled for silence, "Silence! I don't want to hear this anymore!"

Cats gave anxious glances amongst one another. The news of Sandfur had not been heard of. Lightheart growled something mutinously underneath her breath as Pinestar continued, "Darkspirit is just edgy! Pheasantspirit's death has effected all of us, but more than anyone, him. Please, everyone, don't make things harder for him. Applefrost, however, will remain the deputy."

Despite Darkspirit's burning anger, he dipped his head, "Thank you, Pinestar."

Pinestar twitched his whiskers and meowed, "Does anyone _else _have something they want to say?"

Every cat was quiet. Pinestar surveyed the cats in the Clan and nodded. "Tomorrow night's the Gathering. I expect everyone to calm down and stop making accusations for at _least _one day!"

Pinestar swished his tail and leaped from his position by the Shade Pool. Applefrost shot a smug glance at Darkspirit before ordering harshly, "Ferretleap, take Whiskerpelt and Brackenwing on a hunting patrol at the Gathering border. Thorncry, take Duskfoot, Toadstripe, Robinclaw, and Oaktail to the MistClan border. Let's make certain the MistClan cats know we're not messing around. I'll take Darkspirit, Lightheart, and Ratstorm on moonhigh patrol. Foxwing, take Ivyfoot, Molefur, and Finchpaw on the rogue and Moontrees borders."

As the other cats dipped their heads, anger shot through Darkspirit. Applefrost was setting him up! Lightheart, Ratstorm, and Applefrost all hated him! Darkspirit stood. And to make matters worse, he couldn't see Hawkstorm that night because he was to be on moonhigh patrol! Darkspirit squeezed behind the warriors' den, and paced back and forth in the small space, grumbling his anger.

Darkspirit laid down and covered his eyes with his paws. Things were just getting more and more difficult! What would happen next?

* * *

Darkspirit padded after the other cats in moonhigh patrol. His paws coursed with accusations at Applefrost, but he did not word them. Applefrost led the cats and meowed something to Lightheart. The she-cat glanced over her shoulder at Darkspirit. Ratstorm joined the two cats, and Darkspirit found himself tracing their paw steps and simply shadowing the cats.

Darkspirit knew they were talking about him. Darkspirit looked out at the forest, every once in a while glancing over at the rest of the patrol to make certain he was on track. Darkspirit felt like he was staring into blackness when he thought of what he was leading himself into. Darkspirit stifled a sigh of sorrow and grief as his brother came to mind. All of the things that could have been hit him at once.

Pheasantspirit could have remained alive; Lightheart would still love him; Ratstorm would tell him and his littermates stories whenever they wanted to hear them; Applefrost would never bully him but become a close friend. Darkspirit thought of how Dovetalon would still be like a littermate; always there for him.

Dovetalon had suddenly started rejecting Pheasantspirit and Darkspirit. Both brothers had been uncertain of why exactly. Dovetalon had once been a true littermate; encouraging, nice, gentle, brave, playful... now it was gone...

Darkspirit tripped, bringing himself back to the present. Darkspirit let out a stunned yowl and stumbled forward. Darkspirit collapsed on the ground and hissed with annoyance.

"Nice job, Clumsyfall!" Applefrost jeered, quoting Brackenwing. Darkspirit growled with anger as the others joined.

Lightheart burst out laughing, "Mouse-brain! You truly are worthless!"

"Stupid!"

"Clumsy!"

"You've never been worth the love!"

"You're just as worthless as your brother! No, you're more worthless!"

Darkspirit did not say anything, but inside he flinched. He could feel his heart break as the remarks continued. As he stood and continued the patrol, sadness overwhelmed him.

* * *

Darkspirit came into camp and curled up in his nest. His eyes welled with tears of agony as all the remarks came back to him. He remembered one time hearing Lightheart call him worthless, when he was three moons old, and he hadn't believed his ears. Instead, he pretended it never happened. Was Darkspirit really worthless?

Darkspirit remembered how he had and always would try so hard to become the warrior everyone wanted him to be, but they looked at him as worthless. They hadn't said anything to Dovetalon, yet they did to Darkspirit and Pheasantspirit. _I tried so hard, but things just aren't working out like they were meant to! StarClan, please..._

_Help me..._

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darkspirit padded after the other warriors toward the Gathering rock. Pinestar had permitted him to come, unlike the last two Gatherings, where he had been told to watch over camp when tensions with MistClan were raised higher.

Pinestar led his cats onward and Darkspirit padded behind the rest of the patrol. He refused to speak with any other cat, the taste of blood and revenge was still fresh in his mind from the previous night. Bramblepaw and Finchpaw had become apprentices. Finchpaw had become Darkspirit's apprentice, and Bramblepaw was Dovetalon's.

Darkspirit let out a small sigh as he watched Foxwing purr to her sons. The bracken-colored she-cat was simply bursting with pride. Lightheart had not once done so to Darkpaw and Pheasantpaw; only to Dovepaw.

Darkspirit glanced up at the full moon hanging high in the sky. _Oh, Pheasantspirit. If only Lightheart had loved us like that, you wouldn't have died._

Darkspirit padded on and his ears pricked as Finchpaw slowed to fall into step with him. Obviously Finchpaw wanted to come to the Gathering beside his mentor, not his mother. Darkspirit purred in greeting and touched noses with the apprentice warmly.

Darkspirit made his way onward and scrambled through the tunnels after Pinestar and the other warriors. Finchpaw pressed against Darkspirit in the dark, his fear-scent obvious. Darkspirit had shown his apprentice with Dovetalon the Gathering tunnels, but Finchpaw had always been nervous of the gaping holes in the cliff.

Before the cats clambered from the tunnels, Applefrost murmured to Pinestar, "What will we do if MistClan challenges us about Sandfur?"

"I'm not certain," Pinestar replied. "But we will try to be as calm as possible about it. I don't want a fight and place _another _bad mark on ShadeClan."

Darkspirit winced at Pinestar's emphasis on the word another. He knew his leader was right, but Pinestar didn't have to be so savage about it.

Applefrost meowed, "Indeed. If the other Clans didn't put so many marks on us, things would be better."

Pinestar nodded in agreement and the black tom whispered, just audible for Darkspirit to catch, "We will be careful and not make things even harder for us. If MistClan gives out a challenge, we will answer it, but confidently. I know Sparrowstar, and she won't back down either. Jaystar will probably step in, as he always does."

Applefrost murmured agreement and the two cats squeezed into the light ahead. The others followed, and before he knew it, Robinclaw was the last cat before Darkspirit and Finchpaw. Remembering what Duskfoot had told him, Darkspirit instructed, "Alright, Finchpaw, bunch up your hind leg muscles and leap as high as you can. Try to grasp some paw holds our ancestors made long ago to help you climb up. I'll catch you if you fall."

Finchpaw nodded seriously and waited as Darkspirit leaped through the small hole and into the moonlit clearing. Darkspirit leaned over the edge to watch his apprentice. Finchpaw bunched up his hind legs, and, muscles rippling underneath his bristling pelt, leaped high into the air. Finchpaw grabbed at the rock and slipped a little. Grasping a paw hold with his claws, Finchpaw began to haul himself up. The dark ginger cat slipped on the last remaining rocks and Darkspirit lunged forward.

Darkspirit hauled Finchpaw up and set the apprentice at his side. Finchpaw let out a sigh of relief and Darkspirit purred in amusement as the young cat shakily stood on his paws. Finchpaw's yellow eyes widened as he looked around the clearing. FireClan was just appearing with IceClan not far behind.

Darkspirit watched the lithe shapes of the foreign cats as they clambered up the slope. "Wow!" Finchpaw exclaimed excitedly. "They look completely different in pelt color!"

Darkspirit nodded in agreement. IceClan cats were regularly white or blue and sometimes gray while FireClan cats were almost always gingers. Darkspirit watched the small FireClan cats join ShadeClan and the stocky, short-legged and short-tailed IceClan cats bound after.

TreeClan cats raced across the territory from the forest stretch that they mainly hunted inside. The TreeClan cats' long legs and powerful haunches upset their neighbors. The TreeClan cats were completely different from the FireClan, IceClan, or MistClan cats. They were closest to ShadeClan.

Darkspirit watched Icestar bound confidently past Jaystar and join her deputy, Diamondwater, below the Gathering rock. The two cats whispered a few words before Icestar moved off to speak with an IceClan apprentice. The IceClan leader moved away and trotted off to greet Treestar, whom stood by her deputy, Dappleshade.

A fishy scent reached Darkspirit's nostrils and he turned to see MistClan arriving. Sparrowstar was padding confidently in the lead, yet her eyes were dark. Darkspirit wondered what the silver tabby was thinking as she leaped onto the Gathering rock. The other four leaders joined her and exchanged quick glances with one another behind Sparrowstar's back.

Icestar abruptly stepped forward, and the arrogant white she-cat yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"

Darkspirit padded over to the edge of the Gathering clearing, and Finchpaw sat beside him. Darkspirit watched Sparrowstar carefully, and recognized the look on her face, one he'd been wearing for moons; the loss of a very close cat.

Then, Darkspirit understood; Sandfur had died.

Icestar continued, "IceClan is doing very well and are taking any threats rather well. There was some trouble with FireClan, but Jaystar and I have settled it now. IceClan is proud to announce a new apprentice in the Clan; Rockpaw. He has joined us in the hopes of living amongst a family of cats. Thus, IceClan is proud of our members and is growing rapidly. Also, Lakeshine, earlier in the moon, birthed three kits; Winterkit, Frostkit, and Stormkit with Lashpelt."

A hiss sounded below and Icestar looked down. Darkspirit followed her gaze to see Duskfoot snarling at a TreeClan warrior. The dark brown tabby was unrecognizable, and it appeared the tom had not come to any previous Gatherings while TreeClan was alive.

"It's him!" Duskfoot shrieked. Sparrowstar and Pinestar exchanged one quick glance and then looked down at the dark brown tabby. Firecloud leaped to her paws and snarled, and Dustfur, despite his aching joints, let out a fearsome screech.

Darkspirit exchanged a confused look with Finchpaw. Darkspirit stood and bounded over to his Clanmates. He could tell by Sparrowstar and Pinestar's angry glares at the TreeClan cat that they knew him well. Darkspirit skidded to a halt next to Firecloud. The ginger cat was bristling in anger. Foxcry let out a yowl of alarm as she seemed to recognize the cat. Jaystar bristled and FireClan, ShadeClan, and MistClan warriors were hissing with anger.

It appeared only a select group, mainly made of older warriors, for the young warriors were exchanging glances of confusion.

"Yes! It is him!" a yowl sounded from across the clearing and a knot of FireClan and ShadeClan apprentices separated to reveal a dark gray she-cat. The cat padded forward and Darkspirit looked at his former mentor and came to her side. Duskfoot's eyes were wide with shock as she stared at the she-cat.

The dark gray cat calmly made her way to the Gathering rock. She leaped on top and glared at Sparrowstar.

"It's her! And him?!" Jaystar hissed. Sparrowstar glared back at the she-cat, her pelt bristling. Darkspirit could see the silver tabby's eyes blazing with memories like flame.

Sparrowstar leaped forward and pinned the dark gray cat to the ground. "You deserve to die for your actions!" the MistClan leader snarled. Pain flashed in her eyes and Darkspirit, unable to control himself, leaped up onto the Gathering rock.

Darkspirit didn't even realize he knew. Power and fury pulsed through him as he shouldered Sparrowstar aside. Gasps erupted from below. Darkspirit didn't expect himself to understand. He didn't even know until he yowled.

"Stop! That's Raggedstar! She's my mother!"

**Me: Are some of you shocked and staring at this page thinking, 'this makes so much sense now.'? If you are, go ahead and put a O.O in your review.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That can't be true!" Pinestar yowled, stunned. Darkspirit was shocked at himself and staring down at Raggedstar. He looked up at Treestar.

The brown tabby whispered, shocked, "But that's our mother!"

Darkspirit staggered backward, as though struck by a blow. It all made sense, now. Why Dovetalon had rejected him and Pheasantspirit, how Lightheart had despised both of them, why Applefrost taunted him, why he was treated differently by Ratstorm…..

"It's the truth!" Lightheart yowled, and leaped upon the Gathering rock. "Darkspirit and Pheasantspirit are the sons of Raggedstar, and the brothers of Treestar and Icestar!"

Darkspirit looked at the cat he had once thought of as his mother, and he whispered, "You never told us?"

"No," Lightheart growled. "I was never meant to tell. I knew you would remember one day, and reveal your true mother. Or, Raggedstar would say it herself. Me and Ratstorm always knew."

Darkspirit stared at Lightheart, "You lied to me!"

Lightheart simply glared at him. When she didn't respond, Sparrowstar growled, "This _cat _who tried to murder Swiftstar is _your mother_!?"

Darkspirit looked at Sparrowstar's shocked face. Raggedstar had tried to murder Swiftstar, but Sparrowstar had saved the previous FireClan leader by pummeling the dark gray she-cat down the cliff edge of the Gathering clearing. No cat knew for certain what happened, only that that night ShadeClan had separated to join HeartClan. In that moment, the new ShadeClan was born; the one Darkspirit was raised in.

"Why did you abandon us?" Darkspirit hissed, speaking on behalf of Pheasantspirit and turning on his revealed mother. His heart wrenched as he caught a glimpse of Hawkstorm's shocked face. "Why?!"

Raggedstar shoved Sparrowstar out of the way and hissed, "I knew you would be great! Your sisters would grow powerful in their own Clans, and you would become a loyal warrior of ShadeClan!"

Darkspirit flattened his ears as his heart broke once more. Now it was in four pieces…..

Pinestar exchanged a doubtful glance with Jaystar, and he knew that the ShadeClan leader was doubting his loyalty, however regretfully.

Hawkstorm stood from where she had been sitting to glare up at the leaders. "Don't you _dare _blame Darkspirit or Pheasantspirit for this! They never knew of their true mother until now! How _dare _you question their loyalties! Shame on you!"

Sparrowstar bristled and hissed, "Hawkstorm, stay out of this!"

But the MistClan leader's daughter did not give up, "Pinestar! You better not blame this ShadeClan warrior! You should never doubt one's loyalty just because of their inheritance!"

Sparrowstar yowled, "Stop, Hawkstorm! Now!"

Hawkstorm indignantly fell silent and sat back down, though she did not say she was sorry. Besides, Darkspirit knew that even if she did say it, she wouldn't mean it.

Darkspirit shook his head as his brother's scent wreathed around him, _I'm sorry, brother…_

As Pheasantspirit's scent faded, Darkspirit rasped, "My whole life has been a lie…"

Raggedstar twitched her nose and Dovetalon stood. "Lightheart told me that you weren't my brother and I… I overreacted, I admit. Lightheart hated you from that day forward, but I haven't hated you… I just… I didn't know what to do. I was angry, but not at you, but at Lightheart. I wished she would tell you, but it never happened. I wished I could tell you, but I could hardly look at you….. I'm sorry," the pale gray she-cat dipped her head sadly as she finished speaking.

Darkspirit looked down at his former sister. Dovetalon truly had cared. Darkspirit looked back at Raggedstar. The dark gray she-cat stared at him with a challenge in her icy blue eyes. Darkspirit wished he could dig his claws into her flesh, but it was the Gathering, and he couldn't.

"Let's go," Darkspirit meowed to Pinestar without taking his eyes off of Raggedstar. Pinestar nodded slowly, and leaped from the Gathering rock.

As cats began to leave, Darkspirit remained motionless. Raggedstar returned his stony glare.

When everyone had gone, Darkspirit lunged forward. He slashed Raggedstar's shoulder and ducked, narrowly avoiding a blow aimed for his head. Darkspirit snarled and swiped Raggedstar's forehead as she tried to duck. Darkspirit leaped back and Raggedstar growled; her claws sharp and twisted as they dug into the ground.

Raggedstar lunged forward and cut just above Darkspirit's eye. Darkspirit shut his eye as the blood welled painfully from the wound. "How dare you keep this secret from me!" he snarled, and lunged at Raggedstar. Darkspirit grabbed the dark-furred cat's scruff and yanked her toward the cliff.

Darkspirit was outlined against the night sky as a red haze filled his vision. Anger overflowed him, and his power washed over his body. Raggedstar scrambled at her carrier. The former ShadeClan leader screeched as Darkspirit held her over the cliff. Raggedstar struggled against Darkspirit's grip until she managed to find a pawhold. The dark gray she-cat pushed back, making Darkspirit stagger. Darkspirit fell backward and Raggedstar pinned him to the ground, claws extended to pierce flesh.

"You were everything you were always meant to be," Raggedstar growled. "Don't make me kill you."

Darkspirit snarled back, "I'm not a tool!"

Raggedstar narrowed her eyes and hissed, "What about Hawkstorm? What will she say if you let her die?"

Darkspirit's eyes widened and he hissed, "You wouldn't!"

Raggedstar's tail lashed as her eyes blazed coldly. Darkspirit glanced past the she-cat at where MistClan had disappeared. "But what if I tell MistClan!" he challenged.

"You'll have to carry your head the whole way," Raggedstar warned, icily calm.

Darkspirit felt helpless now, and his power faded. Darkspirit whispered helplessly, "I'll do what you say."

Raggedstar smiled, "Good."

The dark gray cat stepped off of Darkspirit and he stood up. Turning away, he bounded down, off the Gathering rock, and leaped into a tunnel. He raced onward, heading for ShadeClan. He didn't slow until he neared camp. Darkspirit paused not far from camp and sat. Darkspirit took several deep breaths, calming himself.

Quickly, Darkspirit searched for prey. Finding a mouse nibbling busily on a nut, he crouched and crept forward. Using everything Duskfoot taught him, he kept his tail straight out like a stick and placed one paw in front of the other. Keeping a close eye on the mouse, he crept forward until he was a tail-length away. Then, he pounced, landing on the small creature, and delivered the death bite.

Darkspirit found a squirrel shortly after, and chased it. Before it reached the tree, Darkspirit took an enormous leap and crushed its neck with one massive paw. Darkspirit stood, the squirrel hanging from his jaws, and padded over to where he had buried the mouse. Darkspirit dropped the squirrel as the events crashed over him.

Darkspirit collapsed on the ground and shut his eyes tight. He put a paw over his eyes as he wept. Darkspirit remembered Pheasantspirit, and remembered his brother's words: _I'm sorry, brother…._

Darkspirit, after much later, he thought deep. He stood. Something must happen. He must stop Raggedstar somehow. But how?

**Me: Isn't everything just beautiful? It's a good thing to know that Dovetalon was just uncertain and can act like a good Clanmate to Darkspirit again! However, how horrible can you get? Raggedstar just jacked Darkspirit up! Whoever agrees, put a # in your review!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Darkspirit flicked his tail to Duskfoot. He'd asked his former mentor to help him battle-train Finchpaw. The three cats stood in the Withering Oaks. It was four days after the Gathering, and most of his Clanmates had at least mostly recovered from the drama there.

Duskfoot raced at Darkspirit as he reared. The two warriors were teaching Finchpaw about how to fight a badger. Duskfoot slid under Darkspirit as he shook himself like a badger would. Duskfoot grasped him with sharp claws. Darkspirit winced and struggled to throw her off.

Visions flooded Darkspirit as he was blinded by his own thoughts.

_Pheasantspirit stood, watching Darkspirit as the young warrior lay before the badger. Darkspirit watched his brother leaping forward to protect him and being swiped away. Darkspirit raced across the starry flooring and used the same move as Duskfoot, sliding under the badger and clawing up its back. Darkspirit chased the badger away and turned to see his brother lying by a tree. _

_Darkspirit raced toward his brother and skidded to a halt beside him. _Pheasantspirit! _Darkspirit shrieked with horror._

_Pheasantspirit smiled, _I can't travel anymore, Darkspirit. Good-bye.

_Darkspirit stared at his brother as he shook his head, throwing bright-shining stars off his outline. Pheasantspirit disappeared._

Darkspirit shook himself from his vision. Darkspirit's vision blurred before clearing, and he saw Finchpaw and Duskfoot standing over him. By their concerned expressions, Darkspirit could tell he had fainted.

Darkspirit blinked a few times as Duskfoot meowed, "You're awake! Are you okay, Darkspirit?"

Darkspirit nodded slowly and shakily got to his paws. As Duskfoot tried to lend a shoulder, he snorted, "I'm fine, Duskfoot."

Duskfoot flinched, but then a look of understanding crossed the black and white she-cat's face. "Do you want to try again?" she asked, as though nothing had happened.

Darkspirit nodded. He padded to the center of the clearing and reared up again. Duskfoot slid under Darkspirit and clawed her way up Darkspirit's back. Darkspirit shook back and forth, trying to throw her off, but Duskfoot clung on and pawed at his eyes.

Darkspirit stumbled backward and Duskfoot kicked off, pushing Darkspirit lightly into a tree. Darkspirit stood and meowed, "Do you want to try, Finchpaw?"

"Sure!" Finchpaw mewed excitedly, his eyes, however, will still filled with concern for his mentor. Darkspirit flicked his tail for Finchpaw to come forward and stood in the center of the clearing once more.

The dark ginger apprentice darted forward and slid under Darkspirit, his brown-striped tail disappearing from sight. Finchpaw's claws pricked Darkspirit as the apprentice clambered up Darkspirit's back. Darkspirit shook his body and Finchpaw was detached from Darkspirit's back. The apprentice rolled away straight into Duskfoot. The black and white she-cat nudged Finchpaw to his paws. Finchpaw turned to Darkspirit.

"May I try again?" he asked eagerly.

Darkspirit purred, "Sure. You're here to learn, aren't you? Now, hold on a bit tighter this time. When the badgers come, you know they'll try to shake you off, and it will be easier to cling on when you're in that battle since you can fully unsheathe your claws."

Finchpaw nodded and stepped forward. Finchpaw twitched his tail-tip back and forth and crouched, Darkspirit reared up again and Finchpaw darted forward. The apprentice slid under him and clambered up his back and grabbed onto Darkspirit's head.

Darkspirit viciously shook himself, trying to rid of the pricking, thorn-sharp claws in his pelt. Finchpaw clung on and pawed at Darkspirit's eyes. Darkspirit stumbled backward and Finchpaw kicked off lightly, but he landed clumsily onto his belly on the ground.

Darkspirit smiled and meowed as he stumbled into the tree, "Careful, Finchpaw. First, kick a little harder next time, and second, try to land on all four paws."

Finchpaw blushed with embarrassment and scrambled quickly to his paws. Duskfoot purred as she pulled a burr from behind his ear, "Don't worry, you'll get it next time."

Finchpaw smiled at her encouragement and stretched. "I'm surprised that Pinestar didn't give you an apprentice sooner, Duskfoot. Darkspirit was even a late apprentice, yet he was still your first lone apprentice. Plus, Pinestar _did _train with you."

Darkspirit suppressed a flinch, but simply shrugged off the apprentice's rude comment about Darkspirit's late apprenticeship. Duskfoot exchanged a glance with him, but meowed, "Well, Finchpaw, you have to understand that Pinestar hasn't been leader for too long. Raggedstar was leader for a while, and we had to recover. Thus, I had to train two apprentices at once. My first actual apprentice, I suppose you could say, was Darkspirit. Velvetpaw and Ratpaw were my apprentices, but I always had to train them with the group, for there were too many apprentices and not enough warriors at that time."

Finchpaw flicked his tail in acknowledgement. Darkspirit pointed his nose at the setting sun, "We'd better get back to camp."

Finchpaw and Duskfoot nodded in agreement and Darkspirit led them toward camp. Was that why Ratstorm was so mean? He'd never had a proper mentor, after all. But that meant neither did Velvetfur… Perhaps the she-cat had a lighter personality than her fellow partner.

Darkspirit walked on, his tail swishing back and forth, eyes narrowed. Darkspirit arrived at camp and his apprentice and former mentor dispersed. Applefrost ordered, "Duskfoot, there you are! You're going onto patrol with Velvetfur, Ratstorm, and Bramblepaw."

Duskfoot padded over to where her patrol was gathered and followed them out of camp. Darkspirit watched her go before padding over to the fresh-kill pile. His belly growled ferociously, as he hadn't eaten since dawn. Darkspirit glanced up at the green foliage above his head. He looked back down and picked out a fat squirrel. Padding over into the elders' den, he noticed Dustfur telling Finchpaw a story. Apparently, by the sound of it, it was about LionClan, LeopardClan, TigerClan, and CheetahClan.

Dustfur meowed, "Thank you," as Darkspirit set the squirrel before him.

"May I hear?" Darkspirit asked. He had never experienced these kinds of stories when he was a kit or apprentice, for there were no elders then. Not until he was a warrior did Dustfur join the elders.

Dustfur nodded and Darkspirit lay beside his apprentice. He relaxed in the warmth of the situation. He wished every day could be like this; everything was normal and happy. He could join his Clanmates without them laughing, teasing, or bullying him.

Dustfur continued, "Before the normal cat Clans began, there were the ancient warriors. They were powerful and mighty, and every creature bowed before them. There were four, LionClan, LeopardClan, TigerClan, and CheetahClan. Slowly, there became descendants, and the powers of these powerful, large cats are bestowed in us. LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan came to an agreement. They all needed more territory; the only way to do that was to drive out the weakest Clan; CheetahClan. The cheetahs would grow tired after their hunts, and in leaf-bare they would nearly starve. Many CheetahClan warriors would die in the times of cold, and they were weakest in that time.

"LeopardClan decided to attack first while LionClan stayed out of it. TigerClan persisted LionClan join in. LeopardClan drove CheetahClan back, and TigerClan joined in. After many moons, CheetahClan had shrunk to a small wedge of territory. Angered by all that was happening, the CheetahClan leader, Longstar, sent a group of warriors to live on with CheetahClan. These warriors were Stockleg, Heavyclaw, Dewwisp, and Fastsweep. Stockleg led the cheetahs away from CheetahClan territory. These warriors waited as their Clan was destroyed. Fastsweep and Heavyclaw had kits together, birthing Sweetkit, Morningkit, and Dapplekit. Soon did Dewwisp and Stockleg, birthing Quickkit, Russetkit, and Forestkit.

"The cheetahs struggled to survive in leaf-bare. Sweetkit and Forestkit didn't survive the battle. Seven LionClan warriors were spotted; Waspclaw, Beewhip, Shinefrost, Whitefrost, Bushelfur, Hawkpelt, and Stonemist. The LionClan warriors joined the cheetahs, and soon did a group of tigers and leopards. These cats birthed many kits until it came down to smaller cats. Cats like us.

"There were two littermates, Falcon and Shade. Falcon led his brother and friends, Mist and Fire, into the territories we know now. The way of warriors had been nearly lost. Only the code remained, but it was chopped by the non-existent Clans. Apparently, four other Clans had formed in the original territories, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan, but Falcon and his brother and friends did not look back. They were determined to set their own terms, as LeopardClan, TigerClan, and LionClan had not shown any mercy for CheetahClan.

"Thus, they struggled to survive. Many rogues attacked and disrupted the small group. Eventually, conflicts erupted between the four cats and they decided they could not survive alone." Dustfur took a large yawn and continued, "Falcon knew something had to be done. He knew that he had to set terms for the four cats. Falcon eventually decided to think of StarClan and the four other warrior Clans. Falcon dreamed of faded warriors, ancestors from long ago. When Falcon saw his mother, Fall, he knew something had to be done. He knew that he had been dreaming of StarClan.

"So, Falcon set to make things right. He struggled to make the others understand. Finally, Falcon chose to keep himself from the Clan leaderships, and the others soon agreed. Thus, Falcon set for all of them to follow the warrior code and create their own Clans. Falcon named them; Fireburst, Shadefur, and Mistleap.

"The three warriors named Falcon Falconsweep. Falconsweep found the Gathering rock and called the rogues there. There, the Clans were created. Falconsweep led his friends to the Moontrees when he found them and touched his nose to the moss. Immediately, he dreamed himself to StarClan and met Fall, who told him he was doing the correct thing.

"Falconsweep joined the three Clans and created their territories. When a she-cat named Heart came, he named her a warrior and made her leader of HeartClan. Heartstar then made her Clan, and Falconsweep felt he had done all that was needed. Falconsweep became Shadestar's deputy, as they were brothers. The four Clans became powerful until Shadestar decided he needed more territory. Shadestar attacked HeartClan ferociously and challenged at a Gathering for the other Clans to give his hunting rights, for Shadestar withheld the strongest Clan.

"Falconsweep was shocked by his brother's insolence. He remained loyal, but he did not agree with his brother. Shadestar led his Clan into battle, and the other three Clans snapped back. In the end, Shadestar nearly killed Miststar and then was murdered by a fellow Clanmate. This Clanmate was Leechstorm.

"Falconsweep traveled to the Moontrees as his brother's successor and became Falconstar. Falconstar ruled over ShadeClan well, and remembered his brother well. Out of his brother's mistakes, he learned. Miststar and Firestar were well-acquainted with Falconstar and the three Clans knew peace.

"Finally, Falconstar was mysteriously murdered in his sleep. After him, Yellowstar became leader, and so on and so forth came the leaders. Falconstar is the best well-respected cat of StarClan, for his bravery, courage, and leadership, to create the four Clans. Every StarClan cat knew that Falconstar was sad when his creation, HeartClan, turned out never meant to survive. And you can imagine how sad he was when HeartClan arrived again and was once more destroyed," Dustfur finished.

Finchpaw was staring wide-eyed with shock. "Oh, wow," he murmured, "we really _are _descendants of CheetahClan, LeopardClan, TigerClan, and LionClan. Bramblepaw told me that that wasn't possible and that CheetahClan didn't exist. Bramblepaw said that we weren't even related to the four forest Clans from which CheetahClan had been destroyed. Wow…"

Darkspirit let out a purr, "Well, you can tell Bramblepaw to come see Dustfur so the whole story can be told for _him._"

Finchpaw smiled and bounded out. "I still trust you, you know," Dustfur's voice startled Darkspirit, and he looked up at the elder. "It's not your fault that Raggedstar is your mother. If every cat says you are disloyal, I will defend you."

Warmth rose up inside Darkspirit as Dustfur finished his words. Darkspirit loved Dustfur as his Clanmate. Dustfur was loyal, experienced, and wise, and as far as Darkspirit could tell, would share his information with the young warrior and defend him.

"Thank you," Darkspirit meowed gratefully. Dustfur flicked his tail, though pride shown in his eyes for Darkspirit and his Clan.

Darkspirit stood and padded from the den into the moon-washed night. The silver light shone upon Darkspirit's back, but coldly. No warmth arrived from the silvery light. Darkspirit glanced from side to side, and padded into the warriors' den. No use in leaving it cold.

Darkspirit lay in the nest for a few minutes, then, he crept from his nest. It was pretty simple to get around the other warriors, for they were all far apart from him. Darkspirit slept toward the front of the den, in a little drafty spot away from the others.

Darkspirit crept from the den and padded over to the exit of camp. He looked at Robinclaw, whom was guarding, and meowed, "I'm going night-hunting."

He hardly needed explaining. Darkspirit had decided to make it appear that his hobby was night-hunting. It allowed him to walk in and out of camp without suspicious eyes like Lightheart's following.

Darkspirit padded through the lush forest green. He pushed through the leaves gently, happiness exploding over him. _What a wonderful day!_

Darkspirit found Hawkstorm drawing a paw over her ear at the border. As Darkspirit came close, she stopped and looked up at him. Her beautiful, shining amber eyes met his as she warned, "MistClan has a moonhigh patrol coming around here pretty soon."

Darkspirit nodded, though both cats' eyes were shining. They had both accepted each other as more than 'just friends.' They weren't mates, but they were one step closer to it.

Darkspirit brushed muzzles with the cat he loved. Darkspirit let out a purr, "How's Willowfur?"

"Not good," Hawkstorm replied. Her eyes shadowed as she continued, "she's still got whitecough, and Foxcry worries it will escalate."

Darkspirit nodded, "Frogleap? How's he handling?"

"Rather well," Hawkstorm answered proudly. "Frogleap is patient, loyal, and has a level of persistence. Foxcry says he shows much promise as a medicine cat."

Darkspirit nodded again. He had heard of Frogleap, the medicine cat apprentice of MistClan. Frogleap had worked hard, he had heard, after being a warrior apprentice for some moons.

Hawkstorm continued with her news, "Sagekit, Fishkit, and Pikekit are getting Junipertail's kits into even _more _trouble! Just yesterday Sparrowstar happened to spot Pikekit, Silverkit, and Mallowkit trying to sneak out of camp! 'What a charmer,' Skyfall had said about Pikekit. I don't know _how _my sister can be such a mouse-brain!"

Darkspirit let out a purr, "Finchpaw's learning fast. He's a great fighter, and a good hunter. He shows much promise for the future and I'm proud to be his mentor."

"How's Sloeberry?" Hawkstorm's question caught Darkspirit off guard. Hawkstorm had a guarded look, and Darkspirit wondered what she was keeping from him.

Trying to pretend he hadn't seen the look, Darkspirit meowed, "Why do you want to know?"

Hawkstorm did not flinch, but her eyes flickered with recognition and uncertainty.

"Are you okay?" Darkspirit asked. Just then, Darkspirit heard soft pawsteps. "Get down!" he hissed quietly through gritted teeth and pushed Hawkstorm into the river. "Get off our territory, and stay off, fish-face!"

"You don't have to pretend. I saw," a voice mewed. Hawkstorm's head bobbed to the surface and her eyes widened with recognition and terror.

Darkspirit turned to see Sloeberry's shadow-like pelt. "Sloeberry!" he gasped, unable to believe his eyes. It was Darkspirit's ears that told him of Sloeberry's presence, and by Hawkstorm's face, he could tell she hadn't heard the ShadeClan she-cat approaching like he did.

After all, Darkspirit had better hearing than the average cat.

Darkspirit stared at Sloeberry in horror as the she-cat explained, "I've come out here each night seeing you with this _cat. _I've seen you playing as apprentices and then talking and sharing tongues as warriors. You two have come to close. I have no choice but to do something."

Sloeberry's claws unsheathed and flexed as she turned her blazing gaze upon Hawkstorm. "Get out of here, fish-face, or I'll claw your eyes out!"

Hawkstorm growled and hauled herself across the river onto the opposing shore. "Farther!" Sloeberry snarled. Hawkstorm hesitated, her fox-colored pelt rising. Sloeberry flexed her claws once more, tearing up the grass in her anger.

Darkspirit gasped, "Sloeberry, I can explain-"

"Explain what?" Sloeberry hissed. "You can't explain anything! Leave this cat! Return to camp with me and no one will know."

Darkspirit exchanged a glance with Hawkstorm and turned his back on the MistClan cat. Darkspirit padded off with Sloeberry, and followed the black cat deeper into the forest. Darkspirit caught a squirrel when they hunted and a finch, while Sloeberry caught a blackbird and magpie. Darkspirit padded back to camp, his chin held high. He was trying to tell Sloeberry that he wasn't her play-thing, but a full warrior of ShadeClan. He knew most other cats would simply think him prideful of his catches.

Sloeberry led him to the fresh-kill pile and set down her prey. Darkspirit did the same and then chose a mouse from the pile. Darkspirit took a bite, but then spat it out once more.

"It's crow-food!"

**Me: I'm certain at least _some _of you are thinking, _Darn you, Sloeberry_! However, you got to understand that it _was _against the warrior code, and she was trying to protect her Clanmate. So don't really blame her, blame the warrior code.**

**Foxwing: Yes. Blame the warrior code for everything.**

**Robinclaw: You know that's not what she meant…**

**Foxcry: Hi! If you think SloexDark, put an () in your review, and if you think HawkxDark, put a 455 in your review. Not certain why _that _is the symbol, but it was just the first number Wildfire10 thought of! :)**

**Darkspirit: Just want to let you all know that we have a special forum for the territories. It is called MistClan RPG. We could have put all five Clans, but that was too long to remember, and since MistClan was in the middle at the time and it was the Clan in focus in the first arc, with One Splash, Danger Lurking, and As the Star Blazes.**

**Sparrowstar: I was the main main character! Mintsplash was the first, but I'm her daughter and stuffs so I'm the main character in the last two of the first arc. We are at the end of these messages!**

**Falconstar: Now you know my story and I'm really serious.**

**Sparrowstar: You are really serious!**

**Falconstar: I am Falconstar, and I approve of this message…. **

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Darkspirit stared in shock at the mouse as he saw the maggots crawling through it. He spat several times, trying to rid the horrid taste from his mouth. Applefrost had come to the prey faster than Blackfeather. The medicine cat shoved the deputy out of the way and came before the prey.

Pinestar raced from his den to skid to a halt next to his deputy and medicine cat. Every cat's eyes were turned upon the crow-food. Pinestar turned to look at Blackfeather. "What does it mean?"

Blackfeather mewed quickly, "Something bad. Sickness, injury, death, battle…. _something bad!"_

Pinestar exchanged a glance with Applefrost and hissed, "Get it out, now!"

Blackfeather held Darkspirit's gaze for a moment, and the black cat's piercing dark gray eyes held concern.

Darkspirit turned his back on the cats and padded away. Sloeberry's gaze burned through his pelt like a flurry of fire ants. Darkspirit had completely abandoned his appetite, as he had lost it rather quickly. Darkspirit looked up at the leaves above his head. They were strong, but he could detect traces of gold, red, and brown.

Darkspirit felt lost. He raced through the forest, ignoring the leaves that whapped his face, leaving wet traces of dew. Darkspirit skidded to a halt by the MistClan border and backtracked to the river. He looked down into the dark, murky water.

Darkspirit was silent until he saw the river begin to run red. His pelt bristled and he glanced around rapidly. Cats burst from the undergrowth around him, and Darkspirit spotted Sparrowstar and Pinestar clash furiously. An ear-splitting screech was heard upriver, and Darkspirit looked up to see a MistClan warrior bleeding heavily from a shoulder beside his Clanmate.

Darkspirit recognized the golden tabby as Waspfall. Waspfall's blood was running into the river from his ripped belly as well, and Foxcry burst from the bushes to assist her Clanmate. Mothtail was protecting her littermate with Suncry. Birchstone was locked in a tussle with Applefrost.

Darkspirit looked around at the cats, seeing the battle unfold all around. He looked at his Clanmates; Finchpaw and Bramblepaw knocked Troutwater backward as Brindlepelt tussled with Robinclaw. Dovetalon raced out of the bushes with a second patrol.

Snarls and battle cries erupted from all around. Darkspirit leaped at a MistClan warrior he recognized as Firecloud. Darkspirit clawed at the she-cat's eyes and Firecloud shrieked. Darkspirit showed the ginger warrior no mercy, and continued to claw ferociously. Darkspirit heard Firecloud yowl with pain and a shoulder shoved him away. There stood Hawkstorm, whom looked concerned yet determined.

In a few heartbeats, Hawkstorm was gone and replaced by Foxcry. Darkspirit leaped for his next victim and landed squarely upon Swiftfrost's back. He clawed with the same ferocity as Swiftfrost battered back at him. Darkspirit leaped off of Swiftfrost and then leaped forward again, bowling the white tom over. Darkspirit raised a paw and slashed it across Swiftfrost's face multiple times.

Swiftfrost's shriek erupted from the white cat's mouth until his scream became silent. Blood poured from Swiftfrost's face, hiding his eyes from view. Darkspirit stepped off and leaped away. Darkspirit felt the lust of the battle, and he was more alive than ever before.

Darkspirit slashed at Birchstone and then leaped away at Shortfall. Darkspirit attacked the MistClan deputy furiously. "How dare you try to take over this territory!?" Darkspirit screeched.

Shortfall hissed and put up quite a fight. Darkspirit found that despite his stub-tail, Shortfall was a great fighter. Shortfall lunged forward and snapped at the empty air where Darkspirit's tail would have been. When he was an apprentice, Darkspirit had trained himself to tuck his tail in so it was not a vulnerability.

Shortfall let out a sharp hiss of frustration as Darkspirit slammed the pale gray tom to the ground. Blood clotted Darkspirit's paws, and he dug his claws into Shortfall's flesh.

Shortfall shrieked as he writhed under Darkspirit's ripping claws. Darkspirit ripped at the pale gray tom. It was like every power of StarClan was bestowed in him. Was it? Or was it the Dark Forest?

Darkspirit watched as Shortfall heaved upward and sent him staggering. Shortfall leaped forward and sank his teeth into Darkspirit's scruff and shook the dark gray tabby from side-to-side.

Darkspirit hissed, "Get off!"

Darkspirit scrabbled at the ground, and felt hot liquid pouring from his neck. He knew it was blood. Would he die here?

His question was answered as a pelt flashed and Finchpaw and Bramblepaw pushed Shortfall off of Darkspirit and matched each other's movements to attack the MistClan deputy.

Hisses sounded all around Darkspirit, and before he knew it, the battle was over. He turned to see Pinestar standing tall, towering over Sparrowstar as the silver tabby stepped back.

"ShadeClan will defend this territory! It will not become yours!" Pinestar snarled.

"One day," Sparrowstar shot back. The MistClan leader flicked her tail and yowled, "Retreat, MistClan, retreat!"

Sparrowstar shot away with her warriors following closely behind. Pinestar let out a triumphant yowl, and the rest of ShadeClan joined in. All but Darkspirit. For some reason, a sense of loss was beaming through him, and he couldn't quite work out why. Darkspirit padded over to his apprentice, whom was flicking his brown-striped tail happily.

"Finchpaw," Darkspirit mewed, letting the dark ginger tom know he was there. Finchpaw turned to look at his mentor, eyes gleaming. "You fought well today. You are showing wonderful promise."

Finchpaw blushed and licked his chest fur a few times. Darkspirit followed his Clan back to camp. When Pinestar told of the victory, triumphant yowls resounded around the ShadeClan clearing in the center of camp.

Darkspirit smiled and padded away to his den. He placed a paw over his eyes, ignoring the stings of his wounds. Only did Blackfeather ask for him, did he pad away from his nest to the medicine cats' den. Darkspirit lay down and let Blackfeather smooth the pungent herbs on his pelt.

"You fought well," Blackfeather meowed, surprising Darkspirit.

Darkspirit twitched his nose and replied modestly, "I didn't do _too _great."

Blackfeather murmured, "Better than you think."

His guarded voice made Darkspirit rather suspicious, but the dark gray tabby did not question the black tom. Darkspirit muttered, "I didn't do great. I could have done much better."

"Are you expecting to kill a cat with one blow?" the medicine cat teased.

Darkspirit smiled. Blackfeather had always been a kindly medicine cat, and enjoyed teasing others. It was a privilege of being a medicine cat. Warriors would simply fight after all the teasing amongst the different Clans.

Darkspirit shook his head, "Of course not. No cat can manage to do that unless the other cat becomes _extremely _vulnerable."

Blackfeather nodded, "Indeed, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit winced at the medicine cat's grim tone. He knew Blackfeather hadn't meant to include it, but it had been there. Darkspirit allowed Blackfeather to tend his wounds and then padded toward the warriors' den.

Darkspirit resumed his previous position, and he dreamed.

_Darkspirit raced through a misty forest. The forest seemed never to end, and his paws ached at the thorns and nettles he often stepped on. Darkspirit ached all over and his pads were bleeding heavily. Yet he felt he had to keep running. The urge continued on, and he spotted Pheasantspirit ahead. _

_Darkspirit raced for his brother, happiness overwhelming him. But Pheasantspirit did not come any closer, instead, he grew farther away._

Pheasantspirit! I can't reach you! Come back! _Darkspirit yowled as loudly as his lungs would permit. But Pheasantspirit didn't seem to hear, instead, the big brown and black tom remained motionless, his expression grim._

_Darkspirit continued forward until a paw slammed upon his back, and nearly crushed him like a bug. Darkspirit squirmed, trying to free himself from the cold grip. He turned his head to see a black cat with snaggly yellow teeth._

Shadestar! _he gasped, recognizing the cat from Dustfur's many stories. Shadestar smiled, showing his yellow teeth, and his stinky breath stirred Darkspirit's fur. _

_Shadestar laughed, _I'm surprised you recognize me. I suppose Dustfur's stories have taught you of me. _Shadestar stepped off of Darkspirit._

_Darkspirit stood, and stared at Shadestar in shock. _Why are you here?

_Shadestar flicked his tail and sat down. The black cat's muscles rippled under his ragged pelt. Shadestar explained carefully, _There's something special about you, Darkspirit. You don't know it, but you are very different. I want to help show you how special you are.

_Darkspirit stepped back. _But… you're evil, Shadestar! Why would you want me?!

_Shadestar snorted arrogantly, _Because you can't be taught everything by your Clanmates.

_A surge of anger broke through Darkspirit, making his blood boil. _No! I will not be your puppet, Shadestar! I don't know what you're talking about, but I don't care, anyway!

_Shadestar's face grew angry, and the tom rose to his paws, towering over Darkspirit. Shadestar's yowl echoed throughout the misty forest, _You will bow before me one day!

_Darkspirit raced away, trying to reach Pheasantspirit, but he nor StarClan appeared. Darkspirit let out a yowl, _StarClan! Anyone, please! Help me! StarClan help ShadeClan and all of the other Clans! Please!

**Me: Shadestar, an old enemy. Is anybody wondering what everyone is hiding from Darkspirit? Well, Finchpaw was an awesome fighter with his partner, Bramblepaw! Yay! I'm going to time-skip next, so prepare your minds.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, clumps of cheese, the people living on the street do.**

**Me: Finchpaw!**

**Finchpaw: Sorry, I messed up!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Darkspirit awoke one morning two moons later. He stretched and let out a large yawn. Darkspirit stood and padded from his den. Darkspirit found his apprentice, Finchpaw, tussling with Bramblepaw, his brother. The two apprentices were doing rather well, but looked up when Finchpaw's mentor stepped forward.

"It's time," Darkspirit told them. He glanced around the clearing and called, "Dovetalon! Come on!"

Dovetalon sprinted over to Darkspirit and meowed excitedly, "Is it time already?"

Darkspirit nodded and led the other three cats from camp. He halted a few fox-lengths from the camp and told both apprentices the rules, "Bramblepaw, Finchpaw, I'm certain you've heard them already."

Both apprentices nodded as Darkspirit continued, "We will be following you, and you cannot speak with us. You must hunt alone, do not meet and help one another. We will only step in when you are ready for the partner-hunting part of your assessment."

Finchpaw bounced up and down. "Come on, Darkspirit! Where are we hunting!?"

Darkspirit purred at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "Finchpaw, you will hunt by the Gathering border. Bramblepaw, the MistClan border. Got it?"

"Yup!" both apprentices shouted as they bounded in different directions. Darkspirit winked at Dovetalon before racing after his apprentice.

Darkspirit felt as light as a feather. His apprentice, if he passed the assessment, was to be made a warrior! Darkspirit bounded onward, following Finchpaw's scent trail. The mentor skidded to a halt as he saw freshly dug-up dirt. He pawed at the area and found a cache of a squirrel and vole.

Darkspirit suppressed a purr of approval; he didn't want Finchpaw to hear him, yet he was already proud of the cache. Darkspirit crept forward as Finchpaw's scent grew stronger. Darkspirit arrived where Finchpaw was hunting not long later. Darkspirit watched the dark ginger apprentice as he stalked a thrush.

Finchpaw, ironically with his name, had always been best at hunting birds. Finchpaw crept forward, belly brushing the ground, tail straight out like a stick, forepaws tucked under his shoulders. The apprentice was doing well, and crept a tail-length from his prey, which was trying to pull a worm from the ground.

Finchpaw waited. _Now! _Darkspirit silently willed as the thrush was nearly finished pulling the worm from the ground. But Finchpaw was more patient than that. Finchpaw waited until the thrush had pulled the worm out and spread its wings to take flight to take a tremendous leap and land upon the thrush. Finchpaw delivered the death bite and stood, letting out a small trill of satisfaction.

Darkspirit watched his apprentice glance from side to side, and he could see the nervous energy sparking in his eyes. Darkspirit could tell Finchpaw was wondering if he was watching. Finchpaw sniffed the air, and his ears pricked. He turned to a toad a fox-length away, and Darkspirit nodded approvingly.

Finchpaw dropped into the hunter's crouch and crept forward, teeth bared and clenched tightly. Darkspirit watched the dark ginger cat slip forward, using the shadow of a pine to darken his pelt. A leaf fell from the amber-leaved trees above.

Finchpaw, noticing the leaf, weaved around its trajectory and instead crept at a different angle, using an oak now. Finchpaw crept a tail-length from the toad, and it leaped, letting out a croak. Finchpaw narrowed his yellow eyes and swished his brown-striped tail. Finally, he leaped and landed on the toad, claws digging into the slimy flesh.

Finchpaw raised his paw as the toad grew limp and picked up his fresh-kill. The apprentice looked excited and turned to begin walking when Darkspirit stepped from the bushes. He followed the apprentice to his cache and then mewed, "Finchpaw."

Finchpaw turned to face his mentor. He dug the toad into the hole and watched Darkspirit expectantly. "It's time you partner-hunt," Darkspirit explained softly.

Finchpaw nodded and waited. Darkspirit flicked his tail and meowed, "You'll be hunting with Ashblaze, today."

Darkspirit watched Finchpaw's eyes light up at the order. Ashblaze slid past Darkspirit and flicked her black-and-pale-gray-flecked tail. Ashblaze asked gently, "What do we do now?" Her gaze was expectant, though Darkspirit could see pure joy behind its mask.

_Ashblaze and Finchpaw like each other. Looks like those two will get together when Finchpaw's a warrior._

Darkspirit gave Finchpaw a brisk nod before stepping back; melting into the shadows. Finchpaw flicked his tail, looking comfortable with the situation, "There's a squirrel over there," He pointed his pink nose at a bramble bush, "just behind that bramble bush. I'd like you to come to the side and I'll climb that oak right there. You'll chase the squirrel upward and I'll catch it. If I fail, you'll be at the bottom waiting for it."

Ashblaze gave a brisk nod and crept to one side of the bush. She leaped forward, scaring the squirrel from the bush. Then, Ashblaze bolted after the small gray creature, and chased it to the oak. The squirrel scampered up the tree, only to run into Finchpaw, whom scared it back down. The squirrel darted down the tree only to fall straight into Ashblaze's paws.

Darkspirit stepped out as the flecked she-cat gave the killing bite. "Very good," he told Finchpaw proudly. The apprentice would make a great leader one day…

Darkspirit flicked his tail for the two cats to follow and led them back to camp. When they arrived, Dovetalon and Bramblepaw were already there with Whiskerpelt.

Bramblepaw smiled and bounded over to Finchpaw. Bramblepaw touched noses with his brother warmly and turned back to the Shade Pool, where Pinestar was standing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled.

Finchpaw gave an excited bounce beside Bramblepaw and Darkspirit. Pinestar announced, "I have gathered you all here for a wonderful time we all know; the making of new warriors. Dovetalon, has Bramblepaw learned the ways of the warrior code and all he needs to know of hunting and fighting?"

"He has," Dovetalon replied, eyes shining.

"And Darkspirit," Pinestar called, "has Finchpaw learned the ways of the warrior code and knows all he need of hunting and fighting?"

"He has," Darkspirit echoed his sister proudly, puffing out his chest for his apprentice.

Pinestar flicked his tail and the two apprentices bounded forward excitedly. "Do both of you promise to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Bramblepaw and Finchpaw exchanged an excited and proud glance. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I, Pinestar, leader of ShadeClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in their turn," Pinestar called. Turning to Bramblepaw, he continued, "Bramblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Bramblestripe. StarClan honors your bravery and courage."

Bramblestripe licked his leader's shoulder respectfully when Pinestar laid his head upon the new warrior's forehead. Bramblestripe stepped back to watch his brother.

"Finchpaw," Pinestar announced, "from this moment forward, you will be known as Finchtail. StarClan honors your loyalty and intelligence, and we welcome you both as full warriors of ShadeClan."

Finchtail echoed his brother happily and padded to Bramblestripe's side.

Pinestar yowled, "I would like to announce that Velvetfur is expecting yet another litter and shall move into the nursery soon!"

"Finchtail! Bramblestripe! Velvetfur! Finchtail! Bramblestripe! Velvetfur!" the ShadeClan cats yowled as one. Darkspirit felt his pride nearly burst from his chest as his former apprentice padded away to spend silent vigil with his brother, Bramblestripe.

Darkspirit stood, watching them, and then looked at Velvetfur, whom was heading for the nursery. _Pinestar must be so proud. He and Velvetfur will have had three litters._

Darkspirit rolled his eyes as he overheard Finchtail, right before silent vigil, bragging to Bramblestripe about his "wondrous" catches.

Darkspirit smiled and trotted away to his nest. He couldn't see Hawkstorm, which broke his heart, but he would find a way. Somehow, Darkspirit and Hawkstorm would come together again. An idea sparked in his mind, but it was horrible.

Darkspirit couldn't do it! He couldn't kill Sloeberry! Not simply for Hawkstorm!

Or could he?

**Me: Finchtail! Bramblestripe! Finchtail! Bramblestripe! They might want to watch out. There's a ****_huge _****snowstorm running through right now and if they're not careful, they'll be icicles by tomorrow. Luckily, I'm safely in my den, and somehow my laptop's not freezing up. How is that? I'm in the warriors' den after all! **

**How many of you like Ashfur? I'm seriously considering having a story where he is reincarnated. I might not be able to stay cool, though, I might spoof stuff just because I decided to change it suddenly to a spoof. If you like Ashfur, put his name in your review! If a lot of you like him, I may actually make a story for him.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Darkspirit led Finchtail, Duskfoot, and Dovetalon through the forest. Darkspirit's tail flicked as he thought of yesterday; he had sneaked out of camp to meet Hawkstorm. Both had been very careful, and because of the meeting, Darkspirit was happy.

_Hawkstorm, _he ran the name in his mind. It was so beautiful...

A purr interrupted his thoughts and he heard Duskfoot ask, "What are you so happy about, Finchtail?"

Finchtail replied, "You know me; I'm happy when my former mentor is."

Darkspirit smiled. He and his former apprentice had grown so close, Darkspirit's nightmares about Pheasantspirit had decreased. Darkspirit led his patrol to the MistClan border. He headed south, away from the Moontrees, straight to the earthquake. The rest of his patrol had fanned out to spray the whole border.

_Hawkstorm! _Darkspirit spotted a fox-colored shaped standing on the opposite side of the fissure. _What's she doing there?_

Darkspirit bristled as he noticed Applefrost standing in front of Hawkstorm, whose back was turned on the gaping pit and Darkspirit on the opposing side. Darkspirit spotted the blood on Applefrost's paws and the red liquid dripping off of Hawkstorm's unseen side to fall beside her paws.

Darkspirit took a step forward, but he was paralyzed with shock. Hawkstorm fell to the ground, revealing a gash from her forehead to her neck. Her right forepaw was mangled and a cut above her eye bled, coercing her to close it. Darkspirit leaped forward, over the gap, and crashed into Applefrost.

"How dare you!" Darkspirit snarled, his claws sharply piercing Applefrost's flesh as he pinned the black and brown tom to the ground. Applefrost thrust Darkspirit off and the dark gray tabby scrabbled from the edge of the cliff.

Remembering Duskfoot's warning, _Don't near the cliff! It's dangerous there! If you fall, nothing will be able to catch you! We always mark three tail-lengths away, as agreed with MistClan, _Darkspirit knew he was in the wrong position. He flung himself past Applefrost and veered into the tom, thrusting Applefrost toward the gap.

Applefrost snarled viciously and scratched Darkspirit's cheek. Darkspirit slashed Applefrost's shoulder and rolled over with the tom. Darkspirit leaped away from the fissure and Applefrost did the same. The ShadeClan deputy launched himself at Darkspirit and the two cats rolled over once more, but away from the cliff. Darkspirit stopped the rolling, but Applefrost pinned him.

Applefrost raised a paw, ready to slash Darkspirit's neck. Darkspirit stared at the thorn-sharp claws, and imagined them piercing his flesh, and thrust upward, paws pushing strongly against Applefrost's belly. Applefrost was flung away over the cliff. Bristling with shock and fear, Darkspirit raced forward as Applefrost's claws dug into the rocky edge.

Just as Darkspirit reached the edge and reached to help his Clanmate, the rock under Applefrost's clinging claws crumbled and the black and brown tom let out a screech of anger, fear, and shock as he plummeted into the depths.

Darkspirit stared down in horror at the crevice, and an ominous silence settled around him. Darkspirit turned to Hawkstorm and came to her side. His eyes streamed with tears as he saw her bloody figure. Hawkstorm's pelt was turned dark red with blood as the blood kept running.

Darkspirit could tell, by the fox-colored she-cat's peaceful, blank stare, that she was dead. Darkspirit shut his eyes tight. _No... no... this can't be happening!_

Darkspirit let out an anguished cry as he sat there before his near-mate's body. Darkspirit grabbed Hawkstorm's scruff and raced into MistClan territory. His sadness burned throughout him, and he knew his enemy was defeated. Yet Applefrost had managed to make Darkspirit's life the Dark Forest. Darkspirit raced through the hills, his paws barely touching the ground. Darkspirit arrived before the camp entrance.

Suncry, the guard, widened her eyes in horror as she noticed Hawkstorm's limp body. Mallowkit sprinted from the nursery, her amber eyes wide with horror.

"Mommy, mommy!" she squeaked, and Junipertail rushed out to protect her terrified kit. Darkspirit padded into the middle of the clearing and Fishpaw leaped from the apprentices' den.

"My auntie!" she screeched, and Pikepaw and Sagepaw followed quickly behind. Fishpaw darted at Darkspirit. "You killed my auntie!"

Sparrowstar poked her head from the cave that made up the MistClan leader's den. The silver tabby bristled with shock and sprinted for her daughter. "Hawkstorm!" Sparrowstar shrieked, skidding to a halt before Hawkstorm's limp body.

Foxcry burst from the medicine cats' den with her brown and bracken tabby apprentice following closely behind. Foxcry halted before her niece, and sniffed along her flank. The ginger tabby seemed to deflate, and she meowed softly to Sparrowstar, "She's dead."

"What happened?!" Shortfall demanded from where his patrol of Troutwater, Skyfall, and Webtail erupted into camp. The pale gray tom bounded forward, the fur along his spine bristling.

Shortfall halted before Hawkstorm as Webtail crashed into Darkspirit. The two toms rolled into a bundle of dark gray and gray brown fur. Darkspirit scrabbled at his opponent with sheathed claws.

"How dare you, mange-pelt!?" Webtail snarled, and Darkspirit was surprised at the intensity of grief in the gray-brown tom's green eyes.

Shortfall shoved Webtail away with a shoulder. "It wasn't Darkspirit's fault!" the deputy spat at his Clanmate. "What murderer would be foolish enough to take the body back to an enemy Clan?"

Webtail winced at Shortfall's tone. The deputy whipped around to face Sparrowstar. A slight feeling of tension arrived between Shortfall and his Clan leader. Darkspirit got to his paws and looked down upon Hawkstorm, whose eyes he had closed. Darkspirit crouched beside Hawkstorm.

Skyfall whispered softly to Fishpaw behind Darkspirit, "No, daughter. Darkspirit cares for Hawkstorm. They must have been close friends."

Darkspirit shut his eyes, pushing his nose into the fox-colored she-cat's soft, warm-scented fur. Darkspirit imagined all the times they had been together, all that had happened. Darkspirit could not move. He wept as he thought about how he would never see his beloved again after this night. Darkspirit knew that everything that happened would happen without Hawkstorm's comforting shoulder.

_Darkspirit raced through the dark, moonlit forest. He arrived to see Hawkstorm awaiting him, her amber eyes softening as she saw his tear-stained cheeks. _

What happened? _Hawkstorm asked gently as Darkspirit came closer. Darkspirit flattened his ears._

It's Pheasantpaw... _Darkspirit whispered._

_Hawkstorm licked Darkspirit on the top of the head comfortingly. Darkspirit continued, _He was killed by a badger... I.. I tried to save him... I was flung away... the badger would have killed me... but he... _Darkspirit shut his eyes tight in pain. _... he flung himself forward, and attacked the badger... I tried to help, and I chased it away after it flung him away... I turned to see him... he was by a tree... he was barely alive... he got a new name; Pheasantspirit, and... and... he died right before me, and I didn't do _anything!_

_Hawkstorm whispered,_ It's okay. You can cry. Cry all you want, it doesn't bother me. It'll just get rid of the rainclouds faster.I know he's fine, he's probably wishing he was down here with you. He'll protect you, Darkspirit. I know that. Pheasantspirit will make sure you're fine. Listen, everything's going to be alright.

_Darkspirit pushed his nose into her shoulder fur, and breathed in her scent. Tears slid down his cheeks as Hawkstorm licked the top of his head soothingly, and gently washing the blood off a scratch on his forehead. Hawkstorm whispered comforting words to him, promising him he would be happy again, and when that day came, Pheasantspirit would be happy, too._

_Darkspirit didn't want her to leave. When she disappeared into MistClan territory, and dawn began to arrive, he felt he had lost her forever. He felt she was never going to return..._

Darkspirit wished that world was back. He wished for Hawkstorm and Pheasantspirit to be alive again so he could be happy. Darkspirit wept, remembering what Hawkstorm had said, _Cry all you want, it doesn't bother me. It'll just get rid of the rainclouds faster._

Darkspirit knew he must follow what she had said. Yet as he stood from Hawkstorm's body, ready to return to ShadeClan, he felt hollow inside. Darkspirit turned away from Hawkstorm's grieving family and friends, and bolted from the camp. Darkspirit sprinted through MistClan territory, all the way to ShadeClan.

He unsheathed his claws to get a better grip upon the ground as he fled. He fled from Hawkstorm, from the cries of anguish, though he knew one had been his own. Darkspirit burst into the ShadeClan camp to see his patrol milling about, looking worried.

"Applefrost is dead!"

**Me: I know. Every one of you HawkxDark fans are probably wanting to punch me right now. Spare it for later, please? Look, I'm certain many of you HawkxDarks were probably having a bad feeling that this was going to happen eventually. I'm sorry, and I know I'm more upset than the rest of you, seeing I knew Hawkstorm way better. The bad stuff just keeps going for Darky, doesn't it? ****  
**

**By the way, I'm going to respond to reviews: **

**Icestar from RiverClan: Thank you very much! For my other stories I didn't get very much popularity. Not nearly as much as this! **

**Acoldheart: Indeed it was, indeed it was. I was right too, some people understood how Raggedstar was his mother and others didn't. Simple as that. In fact, if you look at the prologue of the first book, Forgotten Love, you will, if you think hard enough, _know _that Lightheart isn't his mother. After all, a shadowy figure came in and gave Lightheart two kits that was presumably Lightheart's. It also goes with how Raggedstar is ShadeClan _and _dark-furred. She is, after all, dark gray. Did you suspect Treestar and Icestar to be Darkspirit's sisters?**

**Goldsong: You're really upset now, aren't you? With your enthusiasm about the two of them, I know you're upset. Sorry, this pains me more than you; I knew Hawkstorm really well, it was like I could easily have a conversation with her right now. **

**Coalstorm of WindClan: About your first review, I knew some people would hate IceClan and TreeClan. After all, they just randomly walked in and said, "Oh, hey! We're new Clans now!"  
**

**AlphaDerSchatten: Well, you were certainly right! **

**By the way, if you want, if you put your story in your review, I will put it on my updates. Here's a few of my friend's stories that will give you examples and are real stories that you should read!**

**Storm: Path of Struggle**** by my all-time best friend(other than Lilysplash and moonpelt1303, whom I see all the time), SwiftStar1**

**Poppy by Sailheart**

**The Unloved by Lilysplash(awesome story, a must-read! She's the one who told me of this website, so if you like my story, give thanks to her for telling me about FanFiction)**

**I think that's it!**

**I do not own, or claim to own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Darkspirit watched his Clanmates' shocked faces as he padded to the center of the clearing. Pinestar burst from the leader's den. "Applefrost's dead!?" Pinestar yowled, as shocked as his Clanmates around him.

Darkspirit nodded sadly, though his grief was not for Applefrost, but for Hawkstorm. Pinestar padded nose-to-nose with Darkspirit. "How did this happen!?" the ShadeClan leader demanded harshly.

Darkspirit flinched at Pinestar's tone but replied, "He fell off the cliff. He was too careless, I tried to tell him to get back and ask why he was there. I knew he was hunting, but I wanted to know why there. The rocks crumbled, and he..." Darkspirit trailed off at the memory that he had created flooded back. Darkspirit imagined seeing Applefrost carelessly pouncing at a vole, telling Darkspirit he would be fine. Then, the soil under Applefrost's paws crumbled away and he fell into the fissure.

Darkspirit imagined racing forward to help, but finding Applefrost out of reach.

Pinestar turned away, and sat where Applefrost's body would have been. Other cats, including Dustfur, joined in the vigil, and Darkspirit did the same. He grieved for Hawkstorm, hoping he could, though before the vigil of Applefrost, send her spirit away in good bidding. Darkspirit remained there, grieving for his beloved Hawkstorm, a forbidden love neither had let get in the way. Darkspirit knew how strong their bind had been, and he hoped that bond would remain for the rest of his living days.

* * *

Darkspirit opened his crusted eyes. He had not fallen asleep, but he had shut his eyes tight for a moment as dawn seeped into camp. Darkspirit wiped his eyes with one paw and looked up at Pinestar with a heavy heart. Pinestar padded away to his den, Ivyfoot, Duskfoot, and Velvetfur following. The senior warriors were going to help Pinestar decide the new deputy.

Velvetfur's belly was obviously heavy with kits. Darkspirit joined Finchtail by the fresh-kill pile and carried on small talk, awaiting Pinestar's return.

* * *

Darkspirit looked up as Pinestar appeared, almost with surprise. It had been a long time, a seemingly endless time, before moonhigh. Now, Pinestar padded up to the Shade Pool and called, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!"

There was no need. Most of the cats were already hanging around the clearing and merely looked up at their leader. Pinestar continued, "I'm here to name a new deputy. I say these words so Applefrost's spirit may hear and approve of my choice."

Suspense built up throughout the cats as so many warriors hoped to be picked. Darkspirit's paws tingled as he looked around at the different cats, surveying them. One good choice was Snakefall, as the warrior was well-trained. At the same time, Snakefall could have a smart mouth.

Pinestar stood straighter, as though sucking in all of the suspense. The black tom announced, "The new deputy shall be Darkspirit."

Darkspirit's eyes widened as he rose to his paws. Pinestar watched him expectantly as Darkspirit mewed, shocked, "I will do all I can. I accept this position as deputy."

Pinestar nodded and flicked his tail dismissively. "Darkspirit! Darkspirit!" the Clan cheered as Darkspirit padded after Pinestar into the leader's den.

Darkspirit sat before Pinestar, and the black tom meowed, "Well, Darkspirit. You have been ready for this position for some time, and your skills are shining in Finchtail. You are worthy of this position."

Darkspirit dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Thank you, Pinestar."

"Now," Pinestar continued. "you know very well my death is drawing near."

Darkspirit flinched at the words. Pinestar seemed to speak them so calmly, and it was not on Darkspirit's favorite list. Darkspirit nodded, as that was all he could feel to do, since he had a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away.

Pinestar murmured, "You are young, indeed, yet you will make a fine leader. I expect you to work hard before and after my death. StarClan chose you for this, Darkspirit, I know it."

Darkspirit dipped his head once more. Pinestar narrowed his eyes and growled, "Now, one problem on our paws. There are increasing MistClan threats about the territory we hold. I want you to post guards there so that we don't have to worry about anything going unnoticed."

Darkspirit nodded and stood. "I will do it right away." Keeping track of what Tawnyfur had said in his kithood, Darkspirit called out, "Sloeberry! You will be posted guard of the MistClan border. In the morning, you will shift with Lightheart."

Sloeberry poked her head from the warriors' den and nodded. The black she-cat slipped like a shadow out of camp. Darkspirit padded into the warriors' den, and moved his nest to Finchtail's and Bramblestripe's. Darkspirit curled up in the nest and enjoyed the warmth and comfort of sleeping with others. Darkspirit felt a feeling close to fear of the next day. He didn't know how it would go, but he hoped he could do it as Tawnyfur had; quick and efficient. Besides, he could ask Dustfur to help him.

Reassured by the thought, Darkspirit shut his eyes and fell asleep after a long yawn.

**Me: There you have it. Things are... better... now. Hopefully some of you can realize some things about Sloeberry. **

**1. Sloeberry only tried to stop Darkspirit from meeting Hawkstorm because she cared**

**2. She really is a good cat**

**3. She wants everyone to be happy**

**4. Sloeberry is loyal to the warrior code**

**There. Now you people can see this, just for those Sloeberry haters out there.  
**

**Also thanks to SwiftStar1, Lilysplash, Hawkfire7, and Moonlight141 (I believe that's her name) for entering kits for my story arc, Shadows of Our Past. They sponsor Birchstone, Pheasantspirit, Skyfall, Emberfrost, and Frostleaf. Another one is coming soon, but only in the future. The rest were my own creations.**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Darkspirit stood and left the warriors' den as dawn light seeped in. It was his first day as deputy, and he was determined to prove that he could handle it. Sadly, some cats blamed him for Applefrost's death, and Darkspirit had to show that Pinestar made the right choice. Darkspirit padded into the clearing, allowing the wake of light seep into his fur, and it warmed him, preparing him for the day.

Despite Darkspirit's depression about Hawkstorm's death, he was joyful. Finally, he was in reach of completing his promise to Pheasantspirit... at least part of it. Darkspirit halted by the Shade Pool and began his time as deputy.

Darkspirit called, "Ferretleap! Take Ashblaze, Finchtail, and Molefur on border patrol with MistClan! Lightheart, take Ratstorm, Whiskerpelt, and Brackenwing onto the rogue border at sunhigh!"

Darkspirit smiled at his success for the first two patrols. Ferretleap twitched his tail, accepting his dawn patrol, and he and the three other cats raced into the forest. Darkspirit felt confident as he continued, "Weasalflight, take Molefur and Bramblestripe on sunhigh hunting!"

"You already put Molefur on dawn patrol!" Weasalflight yowled. Darkspirit flinched, realizing he had, indeed, been mistaken.

Darkspirit flicked his tail dismissively and called, "Switch Molefur out with Deerpelt, please, Weasalflight! Toadstripe, I would like you to lead evening patrol with Oaktail, Wingbreeze, and Flytooth!"

Weasalflight nodded and turned toward the fresh-kill pile. Toadstripe dipped his head and called, "Darkspirit, I'm going hunting with Thorncry and Dovetalon as well at sunhigh!"

Darkspirit's paws burned at the warrior's lack of respect, though Darkspirit knew that Toadstripe was envious of the dark gray tabby. Toadstripe, after all, had always had the ambition to want to become deputy, though he had not managed it. Darkspirit knew it was a wise decision for Pinestar not to choose the black and ginger tom; too much ambition.

Darkspirit flicked his tail as Whiskerpelt hissed, "You do know you sent Lightheart to guard the MistClan border for the day? She can't lead our patrol!"

Darkspirit narrowed his eyes at Whiskerpelt's insolence. The long-furred gray tabby had been trained by Applefrost, and her sharp tongue and attitude were taken from him. Darkspirit growled, "Well, Whiskerpelt, then Ivyfoot will lead the patrol."

Whiskerpelt muttered something mutinously under her breath as Ivyfoot padded over to the she-cat with a smirk on her face. Darkspirit glanced around the camp and knew that a training session should also be set so the warriors could stay fit.

Darkspirit called out, "We're also going to train today! We all want to keep in shape, after all, so Poolshadow, Robinclaw, Birdpool, Bloodwhisker, and I are training at the Withering Oaks! The rest of you, guard camp."

The cats milled around camp and Darkspirit bounded to his training patrol. He twitched his whiskers and they followed him out toward the Withering Oaks. Rain clouds hovered in the sky, promising storms. Even as Darkspirit padded along, he heard the faint rumbles of thunder and he knew none of them could stay for long.

Murmurs sounded behind him and soon he found Robinclaw had fallen into step with him. Robinclaw whispered carefully to Darkspirit, "Don't take too much offense upon Toadstripe, but you'd better watch out for him. We both know he has a lot of ambition."

Darkspirit nodded and muttered, "That cat has always been plotting to stop me from ever becoming high in rank. I've seen him with Ratstorm constantly."

Robinclaw twitched his nose and murmured, "Yes... what really happened with Applefrost? I know you, Darkspirit, and you definitely weren't telling the truth, I could see the same was in Finchtail and Ferretleap's heads, too."

Darkspirit sighed, giving up, "You can't tell any other cat. You see, Applefrost was standing by the cliff on the opposing side of our territory, and he had cornered a MistClan cat, a friend from Gatherings, Hawkstorm. Applefrost had blood on his paws, and Hawkstorm was bleeding heavily herself. She fell to the ground and I leaped upon Applefrost, trying to stop him from injuring an innocent cat. After all, the other side of the cliff _is _MistClan territory. I knew he was the one trespassing, not Hawkstorm, so I pushed him away, and we rolled. Applefrost fought me, and before I knew it, he had pinned me. He raised a paw to knock me out, but I knew that I couldn't let that happen, so I pushed him away. I suppose I didn't know how powerfully I pushed him, because he flew back onto the edge of the cliff. He was only clinging with his forepaws, and I rushed to help him, but when I reached for his scruff, the rocks crumbled underneath his paws and he fell..." Darkspirit's voice trailed off as the scene reappeared in his mind, as it so often did. He replaced the part about how Applefrost had really raised a paw to kill him, for he knew Robinclaw wouldn't believe him. He also tried to make it seem as well as possible that he had no connection with Hawkstorm but a mere friendship from Gatherings and that she was an innocent cat.

Robinclaw's eyes grew distant and he whispered, "So it _is _your fault..."

Darkspirit narrowed his eyes and whispered, "However, you have to understand that it _was _Applefrost who trespassed and killed another cat."

Robinclaw nodded slowly, and Darkspirit clambered over a log that was marking that they had arrived at the Withering Oaks. The cats hurried onward with the training and as the sun came down, victory was sharp on their tongues, as both groups had won. Robinclaw had led one and Darkspirit the other into a brutal battle to take a feather to the highest branch of one of the oaks. In the end, Darkspirit's group had won twice and Robinclaw's once. Darkspirit led the cats back into camp and joined Finchtail at the fresh-kill pile. The dark ginger tom was eating a shrew thoughtfully, and Darkspirit chose a sparrow to take to Pinestar. When Darkspirit padded in, Pinestar was already standing. The black tom smiled and mewed, "Thank you."

Darkspirit dipped his head and dropped the sparrow before his leader's paws. Pinestar went on, "You are doing well as a new deputy."

Darkspirit made a tiny smile at the comment and thanked his leader softly. Pinestar swished his tail dismissively and Darkspirit, a bit disappointed to his surprise, left the hollow tree that made Pinestar's den. Darkspirit rejoined Finchtail and began to eat a water vole obviously caught by the river. Finchtail twitched his brown-striped tail and murmured, "How was training?"

"It went well," Darkspirit replied through a mouthful of vole. "Every warrior did great, and we all had a small taste of victory tonight."

Finchtail nodded and finished his shrew. Finchtail turned to Darkspirit and meowed, "I wish I could have been a part of the training."

Darkspirit let out a soft purr, "You can be tomorrow. We all have to stay fit, after all. Look, I'll have Birdpool lead the patrol, and you can-"

"No," Finchtail interrupted him. "I want to train with _you."_

Darkspirit shrugged, "Sure. But you'll have to wait a few days. I can't train every day, you know."

Finchtail nodded, looking a bit more satisfied. The dark ginger tom stood and disappeared inside of the warriors' den. As though by signal, rain began to pour from the sky, forcing Darkspirit to retreat to his nest. Darkspirit curled up beside his former apprentice and quickly found sleep.

**Me: There you go, people. Sorry, I had to rush this chapter a little, if you can't tell. I did alright, even with that, I think, though. **

**Foxwing: Hi, people!**

**Me: Foxwing, you just want to join the story, don't you. Sorry, I haven't included you in a while, I know. Listen, you'll get to be a part soon, trust me.**

**Foxwing: Okay!**

**I do now own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Darkspirit raised his head from where he had been enjoying a particularly juicy bit of fresh-kill. The full moon was beginning to rise, and Pinestar would be calling the Clan for the Gathering soon. Darkspirit rose to his paws and looked around at the eager faces flickering around camp like a sea.

Foxwing's bracken-colored head broke out from the warriors' den, just as it had so many moons before when she was an apprentice. Darkspirit licked both forepaws in turn and then padded to the Shade Pool. He stood next to the place where the leader of ShadeClan would normally stand and yowled, "Here are the cats that will come to the Gathering!"

Pinestar had already spoken with him that they shouldn't take Lightheart or Ratstorm with them. The two warriors would make short work of Darkspirit's "disloyalty" by yowling about Applefrost, Hawkstorm, and Darkspirit's mother, Raggedstar. Darkspirit despised his mother even though he hadn't seen her in ages. Thing was, Darkspirit never learned who his father was, and he didn't want to learn.

Darkspirit called the names one by one, "Foxwing! Birdpool! Dustfur! Blackfeather!" That was the easy part. He had already chosen that Foxwing and Birdpool would come, and Dustfur was the only elder, so of course he would come, and Blackfeather was medicine cat, so the same for him. Now he had to think carefully of who would come to the Gathering. "Finchtail! Bramblestripe!" Darkspirit had almost forgotten the two new warriors. They had to come, too. "Brackenwing! Poolshadow! Wingbreeze! Ivyfoot! Brackenwing! Snakefall! Duskfoot! Deerpelt! Rosebranch! Sloeberry! Flytooth! Ferretleap!"

Darkspirit smiled at the cheery faces of a few of the warriors, particularly Rosebranch, whom looked relieved, for she had pulled a prank on Ferretleap a week ago. Darkspirit turned and padded off to join Pinestar, whom was just finishing a magpie.

"Everyone's ready to go," Darkspirit told the dark-furred leader. Pinestar nodded and stood, deserting his magpie. The black tom slid to the entrance of camp and Darkspirit followed closely behind.

Pinestar let out a caterwaul and the cats set off into the forest. Darkspirit padded next to his leader and murmured, "Pinestar, are you-"

"No," Pinestar growled, and he shot a sharp glance over his shoulder. "I will not say anything more of what happened that other Gathering. That is specifically why I decided Lightheart and Ratstorm would not come."

Darkspirit dipped his head in acceptance and continued, "Pinestar. What about MistClan? What if they threaten us because of that MistClan warrior's death?"

"It was not your fault, Darkspirit," Pinestar told the dark gray tabby. "Do not take blame if they do. If they threaten us, I will merely explain that we as well lost a warrior, or deputy, to be exact."

Darkspirit nodded in approval of the situation. He agreed that MistClan had no right to accuse them in any way. Darkspirit heard a growl behind the two leading cats, "MistClan mongrels! They wouldn't dare to even _try _to mess with _our _warriors!"

Darkspirit cast a sharp glance over his shoulder to see that Ivyfoot had spoken the words. He growled, "Ivyfoot, don't get any big ideas."

Ivyfoot looked defiant for a moment before she drew back and muttered, "Sorry, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit turned away again and looked at Pinestar. He tilted his head to one side and asked, "Pinestar, what will you do if MistClan threatens us about the territory we took?"

Pinestar grunted in response, "MistClan wouldn't dare. They know they are weaker without the river. I know that they will be fine. Perhaps later they will try to claim it in leaf-bare, but for now I will defend our hunting rights there, as MistClan does not deserve that territory if they can't fight for it."

Darkspirit dipped his head once more and looked forward. How could Pinestar have a resolution for _everything? _The ShadeClan leader appeared so calm as he strode confidently through ShadeClan territory.

Darkspirit murmured, "What do you think about Velvetfur?"

Pinestar looked at his deputy and replied, "What is there to think about? She is going to have yet another litter of kits. That is all that is going on."

Darkspirit was silent for a moment, but he mewed so softly he could hardly hear his own words, "But what if this is the last time? What if she can't handle it?"

Pinestar shot a sharp look at Darkspirit and growled, "That won't happen." The ShadeClan leader looked infuriated, but Darkspirit could see a spark of fear in his eyes.

Darkspirit sighed, "I'm sorry, Pinestar. I'm just worried. This has been three litters…"

"It won't happen," Pinestar insisted, a bit of a snarl tracing his voice.

Darkspirit glanced at his leader and fell silent. Glancing over his shoulder at Finchtail and Sloeberry talking with one another, he wondered if he was correct about Velvetfur. What if he was right?

* * *

Darkspirit clambered up through the hole to find that TreeClan had already arrived. Their leader, Treestar, stood proudly next to her deputy, Dappleshade. The two she-cats spoke in quiet tones, casting glances over their shoulders. Darkspirit wondered what the nervous energy was about until he remembered. Treestar was waiting for him and wondering herself.

When Treestar spotted Darkspirit, she padded toward him, her stride confident until she came just in front of him. The brown tabby faltered a bit as she probably saw the reproach Darkspirit was feeling. Treestar flicked her tail nervously as she appeared ready to speak.

A warrior crashed into Darkspirit and he let out a yelp of surprise. Spotting Webtail, Darkspirit let out a soft snarl. Webtail had obviously not let go of the grudge of Hawkstorm. A worm of anger squirmed in Darkspirit's belly and he flexed his claws, ready to screech that Hawkstorm's death was not his fault. But when he thought of Hawkstorm, a wave of guilt and sadness crashed over him. Hawkstorm's death _was _his fault. He hadn't made it in time to save her, and he had had responsibility over her since he spotted her. But _no. _He _had _to attack Applefrost first.

A fishy scent flooded Darkspirit and he looked up to see Shortfall standing a couple of tail-lengths away. The MistClan deputy was glaring after his warrior, and Darkspirit felt a touch of warmth that Shortfall still had his back. Shortfall turned to Darkspirit and growled, "If he bothers you, let me know."

Darkspirit nodded and stood, meeting Shortfall as an equal. A spark of challenge lit up in Shortfall's eyes until it dawned into understanding. "Applefrost," the deputy murmured, his amber eyes alight with shock. "You lost one too…"

Darkspirit turned his back on the MistClan deputy and padded past Treestar, from which the leader had been waiting patiently. Treestar called after Darkspirit, but he ignored her. The ShadeClan deputy padded away to a young FireClan apprentice.

"Hello," Darkspirit greeted the black she-cat. She raised one fiery paw and purred greeting. Noticing her emerald-green eyes, the one he had seen from only one other FireClan cat before, he mewed, "You are Eclipseshine's kit?"

The apprentice nodded, "Yes, I'm Flightpaw. Nice to meet you!"

Darkspirit purred at her excitement and optimistic attitude, "Nice to meet you too. I'm Darkspirit, the new ShadeClan deputy."

Flightpaw's eyes grew wide and she let out a gasp, "You're the ShadeClan deputy?! Wow!"

"Anyway," Darkspirit changed the topic quickly, "who's your mentor?"

Flightpaw smiled and mewed, "Rabbitspring!"

Darkspirit nodded and asked, "So, I heard you have a brother?"

"Yeah," Flightpaw replied. "His name's Whisperpaw. He's the reddish-ginger tom over there."

"Are you two the only apprentices?" Darkspirit asked. He didn't mean to be rude, but he wanted to know every detail of FireClan's condition after all of their losses and struggles in leaf-bare.

Flightpaw nodded. "Yeah. We're planning to have an attack on-"

"Flightpaw!" Whisperpaw called, racing toward the black apprentice. He skidded to a halt and hissed, "You know what mum said! We're not allowed to give away information!" Whisperpaw turned to Darkspirit and mewed more gently, "I'm sorry, ShadeClan warrior. I didn't mean for my sister or myself to offend you in any way!"

Darkspirit was surprised by the acid in his tone as he hissed, "Just leave, Whisperpaw."

Whisperpaw winced and turned away, taking Flightpaw with him. Darkspirit turned his back on the two apprentices, telling himself he didn't need to know anyway.

"Let all cats gather beneath the Gathering Rock!" yowled Jaystar. Darkspirit padded below the Gathering Rock and sat down by the other deputies.

Diamondwater hissed, "How dare you! You've only trained one apprentice! Has ShadeClan lost their mind?!"

Darkspirit snapped, "You've only had one apprentice as well! Plus, at least I had one _before _I became deputy!"

Diamondwater looked like she was about to hiss something back, but Icestar's warning glance cut her off. Jaystar yowled, "FireClan is wealthy in growth. We have nearly nothing to report but that the prey is running well, and a few IceClan paw prints have been found in our territory!"

Jaystar's eyes were blazing as he spoke, and the usually gentle leader turned on Icestar. The white she-cat defended herself angrily, "What proof do you have!?"

"I do not have proof, for I cannot pick up paw prints!" Jaystar spat back, his hackles rising.

Icestar snarled as Jaystar continued, "Are you so incompetent that you can't see that or even think it?!"

The FireClan and IceClan leaders turned on each other, hackles raised, teeth bared in a snarl, and claws unsheathed. Diamondwater turned on Stormfire, the FireClan deputy, and let out furious snarls. Darkspirit stepped forward, ready to confront the two she-cats and stop the fighting, but Treestar beat him to it.

"The moon! Do not fight this way!" the TreeClan leader hissed urgently. "StarClan will make us regret it if we break the truce! Listen, I know you two are angry, but please do not fight here! You may speak in your own territories later, but please don't fight at a Gathering!"

Jaystar turned on her, but his eyes flashed and he stopped himself. Instead, the blue-silver tom turned his back on Icestar and yowled, "Flightpaw and Whisperpaw are showing themselves to becoming great warriors and they are worthy to be proud of! Leopardpelt's kits are growing fast and we believe that Grasskit, Windkit, and Gorsekit are ready to become apprentices very soon, very much likely next Gathering!"

Cheers erupted from TreeClan, MistClan, FireClan, and ShadeClan, but they were not one voice. Jaystar stepped back and Icestar shoved her way forward and yowled, "IceClan is also prospering! We have new apprentices, Stormpaw, Formingpaw, Frostpaw, and Winterpaw!"

"Stormpaw! Formingpaw! Frostpaw! Winterpaw!" the cats of nearly all Clans yowled. The FireClan cats alone remained silent and glared up at the IceClan leader.

Icestar yowled, "The prey is running well, and IceClan is content."

As the IceClan leader stepped back, Pinestar stepped forward. "ShadeClan is doing quite well along with the two of you. We have two new warriors, Finchtail and Bramblestripe."

"Finchtail! Bramblestripe! Finchtail! Bramblestripe!" the cats cheered, this time from every Clan.

Pinestar continued, "Also, Velvetfur is expecting another litter of kits with me!"

Yet more cheers rang out, many of congratulations, others for Velvetfur, since the queen was so well cherished by every Clan. Pinestar yowled, "ShadeClan has a new deputy now, Darkspirit!"

Cheers rang through, but a few cats remained silent, "Darkspirit! Velvetfur! Darkspirit! Velvetfur!"

Darkspirit felt warmth toward the cats before him and lifted his chin high, accepting the cheers of congratulations. Pinestar stepped back and Treestar padded forward. "TreeClan is developing well! Leafwish's kits are nearly ready to become apprentices, and their father, Creamblade, is very proud indeed!"

A rumble of chuckles came from the cats, particularly from the she-cats. Treestar continued, "We have received new cats in the Clan; Tansypaw, Bouncepaw, and Maplepaw!"

"Tansypaw! Bouncepaw! Maplepaw!" cats cheered happily. A group of TreeClan apprentices lifted their chins proudly, though some appeared shy.

Treestar yowled, "The prey is running well and we are all working together quite happily! StarClan blesses TreeClan!"

Treestar stepped back as her cats cheered and Sparrowstar stepped forward to announce, "MistClan is also doing quite well. We have lost one warrior, Hawkstorm, to a ShadeClan warrior but I blame no cat. Swiftfrost, in a battle with ShadeClan, had his eyes clawed and now retired to the elders' den due to loss of sight. MistClan is proud to announce that Junipertail's kittens are growing rapidly and are quite excited about it, too! We have new apprentices I wish to announce; Fishpaw, Sagepaw, and Pikepaw!"

"Fishpaw! Sagepaw! Pikepaw!" the cats yowled cheerily. Darkspirit winced at the mention of Hawkstorm's niece and nephews. Darkspirit stood as Sparrowstar stepped back and cats began to mingle. Darkspirit smiled and padded up to Emberfrost, Hawkstorm's sister.

"Hello!" he mewed. "How are you doing, Emberfrost?"

Emberfrost turned to look at him and recognition flared in her eyes. "Congratulations on your new position, Darkspirit!" she purred in reply.

Darkspirit meowed calmly, "So, how's Fishpaw, Pikepaw, and Sagepaw doing?"

"They're doing great," Emberfrost meowed happily. "They're wearing out their mentors, Driftcloud especially!"

Darkspirit purred, "Of course they are! Seeing how electric _you _are, obviously your niece and nephews will be just as hyper!"

Emberfrost nodded in agreement, her light gray paws scuffling in the ground with her excitement. Emberfrost purred, "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Darkspirit smiled even brighter and his ears pricked as he heard Pinestar calling. Quickly, the dark gray tabby warrior raced after his leader. Bounding next to Finchtail, Darkspirit felt pride swell in his chest. His Clan was prospering, and Sparrowstar had made no angry claim on the strip of land they had taken before.

"Do you think Sparrowstar will try to take territory?" Finchtail asked, interrupting Darkspirit's moment. Darkspirit slowed into a steady run.

"Perhaps," Darkspirit replied. "But I'm simply happy while this moment lasts." Finchtail nodded, though his gaze remained shadowed with doubt. Darkspirit teased, "Don't be so down or you'll never be up!"

Finchtail exchanged a happy glance with him and continued forward into a bound. When the two cats arrived at camp, Darkspirit retreated into the warriors' den, ready for sleep.

_Darkspirit awoke to find himself in a misty hollow. He rose to his paws and stretched, feeling rather uncomfortable in the stuffy air. Did MistClan cats always live with such stuffy air? Darkspirit crept through the hollow, only to hear a twig snap behind him. Darkspirit froze. He knew that scent. He turned around slowly to see Applefrost standing before him._

_The black and brown tom made his way forward and Darkspirit saw too slowly his old enemy's claws were unsheathed. Darkspirit was slammed against a tree, and Applefrost held the warrior's neck with a strong, unyielding paw. Applefrost snarled viciously, _You fool! Did you seriously believe that you were free of me?!

_Darkspirit winced as Applefrost slashed a paw down his side. Darkspirit opened his jaws, but nothing came out._

You will never be free of me, Darkspirit! I will always be there, forever! _Applefrost screeched. Darkspirit hissed in pain as Applefrost's claws tore his ear. Blood welled from the new tear and Darkspirit let out a soft growl of fury. _Starting to get angry, are we?! _Applefrost taunted. The black and brown tom threw Darkspirit aside. _

_The wind was knocked out of Darkspirit as he collapsed on the ground. Darkspirit struggled, trying to regain his paws, but he fell back down once more. A shadow fell across him, and he looked up to see Applefrost looming over him, his teeth bared and his eyes wild._

I killed one cat, _Applefrost hissed, _I can kill a cat again.

_Darkspirit shook his head and hissed, _No, Applefrost. I won't let you…

Really? _Applefrost spat, his fur bristling in anger. Applefrost placed a paw on Darkspirit's head and slammed Darkspirit's chin on the ground. Darkspirit hissed in fury and then in pain as Applefrost covered his body in scores._

_Darkspirit had no way to escape, he could only lie there and take in the pain. It seemed as though it would never stop, and Darkspirit could feel warm blood pouring from his agonizing wounds. Darkspirit coughed up blood as Applefrost imprinted yet another scar upon Darkspirit, this one on his shoulder. Darkspirit struggled as Applefrost flipped him over. Darkspirit shut his eyes tight as Applefrost clawed Darkspirit's face, making blood pour into his eye. _

_Applefrost created a new scar just above Darkspirit's eye all the way across his shut eye and down to his shoulder, linking it with the one before it. _I believe that is enough warning, _Applefrost growled, and tossed Darkspirit away viciously._

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Treestar awoke to sunlight falling across her face. The brown tabby rose to her paws and stretched. Silence greeted her, and suddenly she was fearful. Pushing her way from her den, she spotted a crowd gathered in the middle of camp. Treestar shouldered her way to the front and spotted Tansypaw curled up in a bloody ball upon the ground. Treestar flattened her ears and yowled, "Whiskerleaf, come! It's Tansypaw!"

Treestar feared the worst. What if Tansypaw wouldn't make it? The apprentice was new to the Clan, and she hoped it wasn't Tansypaw's fault this happened. Would the rest of TreeClan accept her if something happened to her that was entirely her fault?

Tansypaw's brown tabby form was reddish by the blood, and her white tail-tip was smeared red. Whiskerleaf hurried from the medicine cats' den, a bundle of herbs in her jaws, and quickly began smearing mixtures into Tansypaw's pelt. Treestar winced as the apprentice let out a groan. A whimper sounded behind Treestar and she turned to see Tansypaw's denmate, Bouncepaw, crouching nearby.

Treestar made her way to the young tom apprentice and asked gently, "Bouncepaw, do you know what happened?"

Bouncepaw winced and nodded very slightly. Treestar touched a paw to his shoulder and asked, "What happened?"

Bouncepaw flattened his ears and was silent for a moment before bursting out, "It's all my fault!"

Treestar flinched as she felt a few cats' gazes falling upon the two of them.

Bouncepaw whimpered, "I bet Tansypaw I could climb much higher and faster than she could. So, we raced each other. She climbed higher and faster than me, but she stopped on one branch. I climbed past her and expected her to catch up at the top of the tree, but she didn't come. I looked for her and found her confronting some other cat. She was already bloody, and the cat tackled her to the ground. I tried to leap down in time, but by the time I had gotten there, she…" he trailed off.

Treestar wrapped her tail around Bouncepaw's shoulders and whispered, "Let's get you back to the apprentices' den, Bouncepaw."

Bouncepaw padded beside her and Treestar led the apprentice into his nest. "There you are," Treestar purred with a voice like honey. "You'll be fine here. Tansypaw will be just fine, too."

Bouncepaw curled up in his nest and Treestar wrapped around him, gently washing his pelt. When Bouncepaw's breathing became slow and steady, Treestar left him and padded across the camp to meet Whiskerleaf, whom was taking Tansypaw into the medicine cats' den. Whiskerleaf whispered, "She's holding on, that's for sure. I can't guarantee her life, but she has a pretty good chance so far."

Treestar nodded and meowed, "Bouncepaw told me the whole story, and there's somebody we'd better look out for." Treestar explained what Bouncepaw had told her, and when she finished, Whiskerleaf was murmuring softly to herself. "What is it?" Treestar asked, confused by the medicine cat's urgent look.

Whiskerleaf looked up at her and murmured, "I believe it was an omen, Treestar." Her eyes grew distant and she continued, "Darkness is coming for TreeClan, Treestar, and we must be prepared for it."

Fear enveloped Treestar at her medicine cat's look. Whiskerleaf stood, "There's something I have to tell you, Treestar." As Treestar turned to head for the fresh-kill pile to speak with Whiskerleaf, the TreeClan medicine cat stopped her, "In your den."

Treestar halted and looked back at Whiskerleaf. Treestar nodded, "All right."

Whiskerleaf led Treestar into her den and turned back. Treestar sat in her nest and looked directly at Whiskerleaf. The dark brown tabby medicine cat whom looked so much like Slashwhisker meowed, "I'm not who you think I am, Treestar."

Treestar forced herself not to wince at the she-cat's wavering tone. Treestar tried to be polite as she asked, "Who are you then?"

Whiskerleaf blinked and softly mewed, "Treestar… you know Raggedstar… er… I mean, Whisk… right?"

"Of course I do, Whiskerleaf," Treestar meowed and shifted her paws. _Where is Whiskerleaf taking this? I don't understand what she's trying to say._

Whiskerleaf murmured, "I-I am one of Raggedstar's followers; Lilypetal."

Treestar stood. "What!?"

Whiskerleaf whispered, "And Slashwhisker is one of Raggedstar's as well, his name is Brokenheart, and he is my father."

Treestar stared, stunned, at the medicine cat she had trusted for so long. "Wh-what should I call you then?" Treestar asked acidly.

The TreeClan medicine cat winced and replied softly, "I would like to be called Whiskerleaf. I am not Lilypetal now; Lilypetal was the medicine cat of HeartClan and the former medicine cat apprentice of ShadeClan. I will not change my loyalties anymore. I once betrayed my mentor, Blackfeather, but I will not do it now."

Treestar growled, "You are asking yourself to be exiled!"

Whiskerleaf shook her head and pleaded, "Please, Treestar! I know what I have done, but doesn't it prove my loyalty that I have just told you who I am?! Slashwhisker, too!"

Treestar knew the dark brown tabby was right, though she felt her anger and fear would not cease. She brushed past Whiskerleaf into the camp. What shall she do? Should she relieve Whiskerleaf of her duties? But there was no successor! But what if Treestar just found one? But that would leave TreeClan vulnerable for a considerable amount of time. Treestar decided she would not deal with this until Whiskerleaf fully trained a medicine cat apprentice. Then, Treestar would decide whether Whiskerleaf deserved her position or not.

Treestar padded out through the tunnel and into the forest. The brown tabby leaped into the branches of a pine tree, one of the few in this area. Treestar leaped from one tree to the next, and for a moment pity flooded her for the other Clans, which did not get to see the territories in such beauty and live in the sky. Treestar clambered to the highest branches of an oak which stood tall not far from the Moontrees. She looked at IceClan territory, where she knew her sister was, then to FireClan. Treestar wondered what would happen to IceClan and FireClan.

Suddenly, Treestar spotted movement and terror coursed through her as she spotted cats mingling on the border of IceClan and FireClan. But they weren't just mingling, they were fighting! Treestar felt her paws itching to push her toward the moor, where she could end the battle quickly, but then she reminded herself that she could not be involved in her sister's affairs any longer. Treestar wished she could help Icestar, but her sister would only snap that she could handle things on her own.

Treestar turned her back on the battle, trying to pretend that it had never happened. Treestar leaped down through the trees to look upon her camp. Slashwhisker was speaking with Dappleshade while Leafwish played happily with her kits. Creamblade and Thornpelt were leaving camp for a hunting patrol with Smallspring, Tansypaw, and Maplepaw hurrying close behind for a border patrol. Treestar waited for a moment before leaping down next to the tunnel. She padded through and headed for her den. Her body ached with exhaustion and a feeling of loss that surprised her. Treestar realized that by yelling at Whiskerleaf she had lost a close friend.

Treestar curled up in her nest and soon fell asleep, very happy to do so.

**Me: To the reviews! I'm doing this more often, yay!**

**AlphaDerSchatten: Well, you got your result. You were absolutely correct, because this is the same question over and over when you think about it: How long is the happiness going to last?**

**Coalstorm of WindClan: You realize how funny it is whenever you say that? XD**

**A Cold Heart: Thanks! I've started it now, I couldn't wait! It's serious so far, the Ashfur thing, but I don't know if it will stay that way. He already thought him himself was horrible, calling himself jealous of Brambleclaw! Of course, in his kit mind, without knowing he was previously Ashfur, it kinda makes since! It's called Resurrection, just so you know!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Darkspirit coughed up blood as he awoke. Through his blurry vision, he could see Finchtail, Bramblestripe, and Sloeberry standing over him with similar worried expressions. Finchtail yowled something, but through the ringing in Darkspirit's ears, he could not understand what the dark ginger tom had said. Blackfeather's face appeared, and Darkspirit slowly looked at the tom. Darkspirit could still feel his blood pouring… pouring…

Darkspirit barely remained conscious as the cats dragged him into the medicine cats' den. Darkspirit closed his eyes for a brief moment and opened them again. Darkspirit's ears stopped ringing and he began to hear Blackfeather yowling, "Come on, Finchtail! Get me some marigold!"

Finchtail vanished from sight, gone from the field of Darkspirit's limited vision. A black face appeared and Darkspirit vaguely recognized Pinestar's face. "Is he going to be all right?" Pinestar asked Blackfeather urgently.

Blackfeather sighed so quietly it was barely inaudible, "I'm not sure, Pinestar. I won't say that in front of Finchtail, though."

_Good. I don't want Finchtail so sad just because I'm injured, _Darkspirit thought to himself, though he did not speak. Darkspirit let out a soft moan as his injuries burned. Was it possible for him to be sick, too?

Darkspirit felt a horrible feeling as well. Had Applefrost cursed him? Darkspirit's stomach was sick, and he swallowed many times. Blackfeather pushed Pinestar back, "Careful, Pinestar. I think you're overwhelming him."

Pinestar obediently backed up just as Darkspirit felt cold. He curled up and threw up. Blackfeather leaped back in surprise, but Darkspirit felt better now. Though a cold chill raced through as he noticed that the throw up also included many traces of red. Darkspirit turned away from it and looked away from the entrance. He could hear Bramblestripe mopping up the bile, and Darkspirit shuddered. Blackfeather, as far as Darkspirit could feel, pressed a fresh pad of cobweb on yet another fresh-bleeding wound. It was already sunhigh, as when Darkspirit had fallen asleep, dawn had already been near.

Darkspirit winced as marigold juice seeped in his wounds, and Blackfeather growled, "You'd better turn over so that I can get that scar of yours."

Darkspirit rolled onto his back to look up at Blackfeather. The black tom rubbed marigold onto the scars and let out a single grunt of satisfaction. Blackfeather murmured, "Now, Darkspirit, I want you to rest."

Darkspirit looked up at Pinestar and meowed, "Pinestar, I would like you to do something for me."

Pinestar looked over at his deputy and nodded, "Of course, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit mewed, "I would like you to tell these things to the cats; Ivyfoot is leading hunting now with Dovetalon, Brackenwing, and Snakefall. Then, Foxwing will lead Birdpool, Ashblaze, and Weasalflight for the MistClan border. Oaktail, Toadstripe, Bloodwhisker, and Ratstorm will be led by Rosebranch into training today. Ferretleap, Lightheart, and Poolshadow will mark the far border led by Duskfoot. Got it?"

Pinestar smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "Still determined to stay on your duties, are you? I'll do it, Darkspirit, I promise you that."

Darkspirit gave Pinestar a grateful look and then curled up, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Darkspirit awoke a moon later to find a young black and brown torbie tom staring at him. Darkspirit jolted back and hissed, "Gorsekit!"

Gorsekit let out a purr, and his strange golden eyes glowed with mischief. "Hi, Darkspirit!" he purred.

Gorsekit was the son of Velvetfur, whom had birthed him and his littermates shortly after Darkspirit was wounded by Applefrost. The tortoiseshell she-cat had birthed four kits, and she and Pinestar loved them with every inch of their souls.

A golden tortoiseshell she-kit bounded into the den, excitement shining in her yellow eyes. "Gorsekit! Gorsekit!" she called, and skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into her brother.

Gorsekit hissed, puffing out his fur to make him look twice as large, "Goldkit! What do you want?!"

Goldkit let out a purr, "Oh, Gorsekit! Finchtail was talking with Ashblaze and they almost nuzzled!"

Gorsekit looked disgusted. The little tom kit hissed, "That's no news!"

Goldkit's face fell. "Yeah, it is! Featherkit thought it was great!"

"Did I hear my name?" a young white and black she-kit asked, poking her head into the den.

Goldkit nodded and meowed, "Hi, Featherkit!"

Featherkit joined her siblings and looked up at Darkspirit. Whiskerpelt appeared from her nest, as they were in a public place. Darkspirit had moved to the warriors' den not long ago, and had resumed his deputyship. In the meantime, Dustfur had given out orders, but had not gone out on patrols. Whiskerpelt tilted her head to one side and asked, "What about Ashblaze?"

Something about the she-cat's interested look made Darkspirit bristle. Darkspirit growled, "It's none of your business, Whiskerpelt."

Whiskerpelt looked offended. The gray tabby warrior hissed, "I think it _is _my business! Ashblaze is my sister, not yours!"

Darkspirit growled, "Just leave."

Whiskerpelt lashed her tail, and Darkspirit felt no warmth toward her. However she looked indignant, Whiskerpelt knew better than to tangle with ShadeClan's deputy, so she fell silent and disappeared from the warriors' den.

Featherkit, Gorsekit, and Goldkit had been murmuring to one another, but Gorsekit did not look at all interested. Instead, the tom kit looked as though he was about to burst. "Come here, Volekit!" Gorsekit yowled for his brother.

The small brown tabby kit bounced into the warriors' den and skidded to a halt before his much bulkier brother. Gorsekit smiled, and his tail was erect. Darkspirit noticed Gorsekit's willingness to lead, and a small spark of fury lit up in the ShadeClan deputy. Darkspirit forced it down and watched Gorsekit command his little brother. Moments later, "Gorsestar leader of ShadeClan," and "Volestar, leader of TreeClan," were leaping in to attack their sisters.

Featherkit yowled, "Hurry, Goldstar! Be careful, your FireClan warriors are few! IceClan will assist!"

Darkspirit noticed how the four kits deliberately avoided MistClan, and abruptly he stood. There were several squeaks of surprise from the kits as the scarred dark gray tabby pushed his way past and out into the clearing.

Darkspirit stood by the Shade Pool, but not before it, and he called, "Bramblestripe, please take Ashblaze, Foxwing, and Toadstripe on dawn patrol! At sunhigh, Robinclaw will lead Rosebranch, Ferretleap, Molefur, and Weasalflight to the MistClan border for patrol! Oh, and Robinclaw, since MistClan has been threatening recently with their scent marks, please make a statement. Flytooth, take Dovetalon, Sloeberry, and Birdpool for marking the rogue border! Ivyfoot, take Duskfoot and Ratstorm for hunting at the Moontrees border! Lightheart, take Oaktail and Snakefall to mark that same border! I will take Deerpelt, Finchtail, and Whiskerpelt for partner-hunting! No training today!"

The cats began to move off toward their patrols. Whiskerpelt was muttering mutinously and Flytooth was ordering his patrol around with a smug look on his face. Darkspirit watched as the cats began to disperse, Robinclaw giving Darkspirit a brisk nod. Darkspirit watched his Clan proudly. He may not yet be leader, but he was willing to live his deputyship to the fullest.

Darkspirit turned and padded into the leader's den. Pinestar laid there, eyes glinting with pride. "What is it?" Darkspirit asked, and Pinestar looked up.

Pinestar swished his tail dismissively, "Just thinking of my kits."

Darkspirit nodded and studied Pinestar's face. Softly, he asked, "What did you want me for, Pinestar?"

Pinestar's eyes narrowed into a serious expression. The ShadeClan leader, the night before, had asked that Darkspirit meet him the next day to speak of something. Darkspirit, of course, had obliged, and so here they were.

Pinestar mewed quietly, "Darkspirit, threats are running deep. There is something worse going into play, I can feel it."

"How do you know?" Darkspirit asked, leaning forward with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

Pinestar took a deep breath and began to explain.

* * *

"It is done," a cat meowed. His figure was broad-shouldered, though in the darkness his face was not quite visible.

"Good," another cat murmured. This cat was smaller, and her voice was high-pitched. "I can tell our leader soon."

The first cat turned his back on the second. "I don't know if you can manage this burden. It's… it's just too hard for you to take…"

The second cat rose to her paws and her neck fur began to bristle. "How dare you challenge me like that? I know what I'm doing! After all, our leader has chosen me to be higher in rank than you, so you should respect me!"

The first cat snarled, "I'm not sure why."

The she-cat lashed her tail, only to stop when another cat appeared from the midst. This figure's fur was spiky and unkempt, though he stood with a matter of authority. When he spoke, his voice was not as gruff as the first cat's, "Silence. Matters will be laid before us, and the sacrifice will come true. Then, and only then, will we have control."

The second cat jumped up and down and squeaked, "Oh, great! I can't wait! When we get our paws into them…" she rambled on.

The third cat let out a warning growl and the she-cat ceased her talk. The third hissed, "Listen, if you two don't behave, everything will go horribly!"

The second cat sat back down and dipped her head, "We are sorry."

The first cat turned toward the unkempt figure. "Where's Blue? That Tribe cat we saw."

The third cat raised a spiky tail. "Blue… That is not her name anymore. She is Stargazer, we all know that…" he trailed off, and the first two figures exchanged a quick look.

The third cat looked up at the moon, and his russet-colored face shown bright white, his eyes glinting. When the moon had come from the clouds, the first two were shown in pale figures. The first cat appeared as a large, patched gray and white tom, while the second cat appeared as a fluffy white she-cat.

The third cat's eyes reflected a flash of pain, but it disappeared before any cat could be certain it was there. "Stargazer has led her Tribe for many moons, and her predecessor led cats through our territory. We will not allow Stargazer to do the same…"

The white she-cat nodded, and her blue eyes glowed in excitement. "Will there be fighting?"

"Perhaps," the russet-colored tom mewed distantly.

The she-cat looked disappointed. "Perhaps?"

"Yes, perhaps," the gray and white tom snapped, amber eyes dark with retorts ready to fire.

The russet tom stood and glanced from side to side. "Come, Snow, Flash, we will meet them in three days; we must be ready."

With that, the three cats raced away, deeper into the misty forest.

* * *

Darkspirit hissed, "Are you sure, Pinestar? It was a dream, after all."

Pinestar nodded and let out a soft sigh, "I can hardly believe it was a dream... it felt so real."

Dreams like that happen more often than you know, Darkspirit thought to himself. Darkspirit mewed, "If you're certain that something bad is going to come to the Tribe cats, why do you want to help them in any case?"

Pinestar whispered, eyes distant, "The Tribe cats came here once, and one of their cats was the symbol to a prophecy... We must help them, for they helped us know when it was the right time to attack HeartClan so many moons ago."

Darkspirit nodded slowly, remembering the tales of Thunderwing, a former Tribe cat who joined FireClan. Pinestar flicked his tail and meowed, "What do you think?"

Darkspirit jumped, not expecting the question, and replied quickly, "I will follow you, Pinestar. You are right, we must help them, but will they welcome the help?"

"The new Stargazer would," Pinestar meowed softly.

Darkspirit narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Are you absolutely certain, Pinestar?"

"Yes," and the strength in Pinestar's voice surprised Darkspirit, as the black leader had been so doubtful before.

Darkspirit dipped his head. "Very well."

Pinestar stood and murmured, "Then it is settled. A patrol of cats will leave tomorrow. Let's see..."

"What about Dovetalon?" Darkspirit asked.

Pinestar twitched his nose, looking slightly shocked, and asked, "Why? I've noticed you've been including her in a lot of things."

Darkspirit nodded and mewed, "Dovetalon is trying to prove herself, and I want to help her." He paused and then added, half to himself, "And I know what that's like."

Pinestar nodded. "She can go. You will lead, and Wingbreeze, Thorncry, Robinclaw, Snakefall, Finchtail, Bramblestripe, and Foxwing well come as well."

"Why so few?" Darkspirit wondered aloud.

Pinestar smiled, though Darkspirit didn't like it; it was a bit of a grimace more than a smile. "Cats from FireClan and MistClan are coming as well."

"What!?" Darkspirit was stunned by this. "MistClan and FireClan!? Are you crazy, Pinestar!?"

Pinestar snorted, "It's been done before."

Darkspirit shook his head and hissed, "With tensions so high?"

Pinestar shrugged. "Perhaps this will bring them down. MistClan and FireClan deserve to be a part of this."

Darkspirit sighed, "I guess you're right Pinestar. What about IceClan and TreeClan? Will they grow angry that we sent a patrol without them?"

Pinestar's hackles rose and he spat, "Those two Clans do not deserve it! Icestar and Treestar _themselves _were not even _alive _to see it, as you weren't! Thus, none of the IceClan or TreeClan cats know the Tribe cats and they do not deserve to meet them until future reference."

Darkspirit nodded and meowed, "Very well, Pinestar. How will you inform the other Clans?"

"By sending you," Pinestar replied nostalgically. "You will travel to FireClan and MistClan and tell the news to Sparrowstar and Jaystar."

Darkspirit dipped his head and Pinestar dismissively waved his tail, ending with, "You leave immediately with a cat of your choice."

Darkspirit pushed his way from the leader's den and looked around at all of the cats. ShadeClan cats everywhere were milling about. Darkspirit yowled, "There has been a change! Bloodwhisker will lead my patrol! Finchtail will be replaced by Thorncry!"

A few questioning mews greeted his words, but Darkspirit left before they could ask anything. Darkspirit padded up to the cat he chose to be his partner, Finchtail. Finchtail pricked his ears and asked, "What is it, Darkspirit?"

Darkspirit smiled and meowed, "Do you want to see the other Clans with me?"

Finchtail leaped to his paws, his tail erect and eyes shining with excitement. "Of course!"

Darkspirit flicked his tail. "Then let's go," he urged.

Darkspirit led the dark ginger tom into the medicine cats' den, where he spotted Blackfeather sorting herbs busily. "Blackfeather," Darkspirit called. "Finchtail and I need travelling herbs."

Blackfeather raised his head from his work and twitched his tail. "What for?"

Finchtail smiled and meowed quickly, "We're going to the other Clans!"

Blackfeather cocked an eye. The black tom asked, "Why do you wish to see the other Clans?"

Quietly, Darkspirit began to explain what had happened. When he was finished, Blackfeather was nodding and Finchtail's eyes were wide. Darkspirit couldn't resist wrinkling his nose when Blackfeather placed the traveling herbs before them.

Darkspirit obediently leaned forward and licked up the herbs, swallowing quickly as though that would help get rid of the taste. Finchtail swallowed and let out a hiss of disgust at the taste. A purr rumbled in Blackfeather's throat and he turned back to his work.

"Blackfeather, Blackfeather!" a kit called. Darkspirit, Finchtail, and Blackfeather simultaneously turned to see little Volekit scampering toward them. The small brown tabby looked excited. "I'm back!"

Blackfeather purred and meowed, "Well, Volekit, you can help me right here. See these leaves? They're from marigold. Smell them, now; try to assort them into piles; one for bad leaves like this one, and one for the good leaves like these."

Darkspirit smiled and turned away, leading Finchtail out. The two toms fell into step and Darkspirit purred, "Looks like Blackfeather's found a new apprentice."

"A promising one, too," Finchtail acknowledged, nodding to Volekit, who seemed excited, interested, and determined as he studied each leaf carefully and then placed it into one of the two piles.

Darkspirit nodded and headed out of camp. When the two toms were coming across the river, Darkspirit began to feel the herbs working. Strength flowed through him and he felt full; he had escaped any hunger. Satisfied, Darkspirit began to pad faster, knowing he could handle it. He cleared half of the river with one enormous leap and landed on one stepping stone. Water rippled before Darkspirit's paws, cold and fresh. The dark gray tabby warrior leaped from one stepping stone to the other and was, in moments, on the opposite shore.

Finchtail joined him and the two ShadeClan warriors padded to the edge of their territory. Darkspirit sat down and his former apprentice cast him a sidelong glance. "Why are we waiting?" Finchtail asked.

Darkspirit replied, "We're waiting for a MistClan patrol."

Finchtail sat down and asked, "But… shouldn't we just make it faster and travel immediately?"

"Perhaps," Darkspirit responded. "But at the same time, MistClan would see it as a threat."

Finchtail nodded slowly, and a dawn of understanding shown in his eyes. Darkspirit suppressed a purr of amusement and remembered when he had first become a warrior. After what seemed like moons, a MistClan patrol appeared from farther up the border, Suncry at the head. The ginger and golden she-cat bristled and hissed a warning to her patrol.

Darkspirit stood slowly as Suncry came to a halt before him, the rest of her patrol fanning out around her with a single lash of her tail. Suncry demanded, "What are you doing here?"

Darkspirit meowed politely, "We wish to speak with Sparrowstar, Suncry."

Suncry glanced at the rest of her patrol, and when Tawnywhisker, another cat on patrol, gave a tight nod, the MistClan patrol leader mewed, "Fine."

Suncry led Darkspirit and Finchtail through MistClan territory, and Darkspirit had to force himself not to give in to the sorrow building up inside; everything made him think of Hawkstorm, the love of his life, forever. Darkspirit turned and watched Suncry's swishing tail instead. When the cats arrived in camp, Darkspirit heard several gasps of alarm.

"Who are they?"

"Oh, no! Mallowpaw, Silverpaw, are you alright?"

"ShadeClan cats!"

"What are they doing here?!"

Darkspirit ignored the snarls and gasps and simply followed Suncry to Tallrock and its twin. Peering down the path to the cave that made the leader's den, Darkspirit spotted Sparrowstar's silver tabby head poking from her den. Suncry led Darkspirit down the path, the rest of her patrol dispersing, and halted before her leader.

Darkspirit dipped his head respectfully and meowed, "I must speak with you alone, Sparrowstar."

Sparrowstar nodded slowly and asked, "Could Shortfall join us?"

"Of course," Darkspirit replied, knowing there was no harm in the MistClan deputy being with the leader.

Sparrowstar yowled and Shortfall bounded down the path, passing Suncry to stand before Sparrowstar. Darkspirit padded into the leader's den and sat before Sparrowstar, who laid in her nest. Darkspirit explained the incident, and when he was finished, Sparrowstar looked thoughtful.

"I suppose we must help the Tribe… they joined some of our Clans… I still think that me and Thunderwing would've made great friends…" Sparrowstar whispered.

Shortfall narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Are you certain, Sparrowstar? ShadeClan could try to weaken us and then attack."

Darkspirit felt himself begin to bristle, and he growled, "Are you serious? We're sending cats, too."

Shortfall growled, "Perhaps, but I still don't like it."

Darkspirit smiled, his tail twitching. He respected Shortfall, as the MistClan deputy had never chosen wrong. Darkspirit just wondered if the deputy would actually allow the operation to exceed. Darkspirit's whiskers twitched and he meowed, "What do you think, Sparrowstar?"

Sparrowstar let out a small sigh, "Alright. I will trust you and Pinestar. Just... If Pinestar breaks his promise, things will get ugly," she ended in a small growl. Darkspirit dipped his head, accepting the news.

Darkspirit flicked his tail. "I shall go now, thank you for your support, Sparrowstar. Come on, Finchtail." He turned and led his former apprentice away from the leader's den and back out into the MistClan camp. Darkspirit glanced around, spotting two MistClan apprentices, a white and gray tabby she-cat and a silver tabby she-cat, both had been on Suncry's patrol. _Must be a few new apprentices._

Darkspirit guessed the two apprentices were Mallowpaw and Silverpaw, whom Junipertail had called for when the two ShadeClan warriors entered the camp. Darkspirit twitched his whiskers as the white and gray tabby confirmed his guess, "Silverpaw, do you think ShadeClan is threatening to attack?"

The silver tabby apprentice bristled and dug her claws into the soft earth. "They better not! I'll flay any ShadeClan warrior who dares set paw on our territory!"

The white and gray tabby let out an inaudible whisper that Darkspirit wished he had caught. Darkspirit noticed Whitestalker limping from the elders' den and wrapping his tail around Junipertail protectively. Willowfur led Swiftfrost from where he had been laying in the elders' den to the fresh-kill pile. Darkspirit winced as he noticed the clawed eyes of the now sightless tom. Darkspirit recognized those claw marks. After all, they were his.

Swiftfrost let out a growl and Darkspirit turned his back on the white tom. Darkspirit led Finchtail out of the MistClan camp, leaving the rumors behind. The two toms bounded through the misty terrain, heading for FireClan. Darkspirit, for some time, felt as though he could not find FireClan territory through the stuffy, humid hill, and when they broke from it, he was glad.

Bounding lightly through FireClan moorland, Darkspirit took in the sight of a few FireClan warriors trapping a rabbit. The leader, Runningstreak, killed the creature and then looked up at Darkspirit and Finchtail. Runningstreak let out a warning growl and his patrol charged to meet Darkspirit and his Clanmate.

The FireClan patrol skidded to a halt before them, and a gust of wind nearly knocked Darkspirit off his paws. The wind slowed to a gentle tug on his whiskers, and the heather swished as the patrol pushed through it. Runningstreak arched his back, Iceflame and Tallfoot siding with him.

"What are you doing on FireClan territory?" Runningstreak hissed, and Darkspirit waved his tail calmly.

Darkspirit replied, in a voice without much expression, "We wish to speak with Jaystar."

Iceflame twitched her nose and appeared ready to say yes, but Runningstreak pushed him, "How do we know you're not tricking us? Did you bring more warriors with you?"

The three FireClan cats searched the heather while Darkspirit snorted, "ShadeClan cats can't hide very well in moorland. After all, our dark pelts give us away quite easily."

Tallfoot whispered something in Runningstreak's ear and Runningstreak murmured reluctantly, "Very well, Darkspirit. You may see Jaystar."

Darkspirit exchanged a satisfied glance with Finchtail and followed the patrol leader toward the FireClan camp. Iceflame and Tallfoot surrounded the two ShadeClan toms, and before Darkspirit knew it, they had arrived in camp. Runningstreak nodded to a small clump of gorse and mewed curtly, "Jaystar's in there."

Darkspirit nodded and padded into the gorse, Finchtail just behind. He spotted Jaystar lying on his belly, paws tucked under his chest. He was obviously deep in thought, though he did not look surprised when Darkspirit and Finchtail entered.

Jaystar tipped his head and asked, "What is it that you want, Darkspirit? Finchtail?"

Darkspirit twitched his nose and began to explain the story of Pinestar's dream. He included how Pinestar had decided that MistClan and FireClan deserved to be involved and each Clan was expected to bring a large patrol of cats, but not necessarily a battle patrol. Darkspirit also explained that IceClan and TreeClan were not to be involved, as none of the cats had actually known the Tribe except for former ShadeClan cats. When Darkspirit finished his explanation, Jaystar leaned back and sat up.

"So, this all was caused by a dream," Jaystar mulled it over. Darkspirit didn't necessarily like that response, so he waited for another. To his satisfaction, Jaystar continued, "So, Sparrowstar agreed?"

Darkspirit nodded, and the blue-silver leader mewed, "The Tribe has supported us. They gave us Thunderwing, Icepaw, Snowpaw, Larktail, Micefur, so many members. We are forever grateful to them. We shall assist you in your quest, whether it was a dream or reality."

Darkspirit dipped his head. "Thank you." Finchtail thanked the leader as well. Darkspirit twitched his nose and Jaystar swished his tail dismissively to the both of them. Darkspirit led Finchtail out of the den and back into the clearing of the FireClan camp. The sun was setting, and many FireClan patrols were returning for their dens. Darkspirit let out a small mew of greeting to Vixenpelt, and remembered how her father was Eaglewing, and her mother was Thunderwing; two Tribe cats.

Vixenpelt smiled around her rabbit and followed her patrol leader, Cloudbreeze, to the fresh-kill pile. Darkspirit bounded from the FireClan camp and suddenly felt a wave of excitement. He was to be on that patrol and venture out of the territories! And what's better, Finchtail was coming as well!

Finchtail, at the edge of FireClan territory, moaned, "How much longer, Darkspirit?"

Darkspirit purred with amusement, "Finchtail, you know you wanted to see the other Clans. Now look who's talking."

Finchtail complained, "Yeah, but I didn't know I'd be so tired!"

Darkspirit let out a soft growl, of annoyance now, "I won't let my former apprentice go on whining like a kit! Listen, Finchtail, it will be just the same where we're travelling, so you might as well get used to it."

Finchtail sighed, though with no comprehensible words. Darkspirit knew he had won the battle when the dark ginger tom just kept on padding, though his brown-striped tail lashed back in forth in silent complaint. Darkspirit, once the sun set, felt his fur being blasted as they came to the MistClan border. Darkspirit pushed through a clump of heather and headed into MistClan territory, which was clear of mist now.

Darkspirit could see ShadeClan territory from the hill, now, though it just made him more exhausted. Finchtail let out another mutinous complain, but it was inaudible, so Darkspirit just ignored it. The two toms journeyed through MistClan territory, and Darkspirit let out a sigh of relief when he reached the river and set paw on ShadeClan territory several fox-lengths away. Darkspirit stepped into the water, and the cool liquid nourished his paws. Darkspirit let out a soft purr and Finchtail joined him with a sigh of happiness. Darkspirit reluctantly stepped from the water and headed for the ShadeClan camp. The familiar lush grass made him relax, and he slipped easily through some brambles with his smooth pelt.

Darkspirit squeezed from the bramble patch and began to bound. Finchtail fell into step, though both were panting halfway through the territory. Darkspirit slowed, wishing the travelling herbs had nourished them for even longer, but obviously it wasn't going to happen. The two toms reached the tunnel, meeting Molefur and Weasalflight with relief.

The two guards parted and Darkspirit pushed his way quickly into the clearing. Entering, he whisked into the warriors' den and curled up in his nest with yet another sigh of relief. Finchtail joined him and it was only moments before the two toms were asleep.

**Me: Now you see why it took me so long! Whew, long chapter!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Darkspirit awoke to feel a harsh, crisp, leaf-bare wind piercing icy claws into his pelt. He raised his head to see that the world had transformed; snow was piled high on the ground and a draft in the roof of the warriors' den had made a small clump on top of him. Shaking off the snow, Darkspirit picked his way past the other warriors and stepped into the snow. It soothed his aching pads from the day before, and Darkspirit's limbs were sore; he couldn't believe he had managed to bound so lightly yesterday!

Darkspirit smiled and padded for the snow-laden fresh-kill, passing by a troupe of kittens investigating the "white stuff." Darkspirit sifted through the pile and found a protected squirrel. He gripped it in his jaws and raced for the elders' den just as more large snowflakes began to fall.

Darkspirit greeted Dustfur warmly and lay the squirrel before the elder. Dustfur let out a soft purr, "Thank you. This squirrel still seems a little warm!"

Darkspirit dipped his head in respect to the dark brown tabby and left the den. Quickly, he made his way back to the fresh-kill pile. Darkspirit grabbed a skinny chaffinch and began to pick at the meat hungrily. The journey the day before left him ravenous, and now he was happy to have some meat crunching in his eager jaws.

To his surprise, Darkspirit heard Pinestar's voice calling, "Darkspirit, please order the patrols, then come see me."

Darkspirit glanced up at his leader, who was standing at the mouth of the den, and nodded. Darkspirit finished his meal and headed for the "deputy's spot" to order patrols. Darkspirit yowled, "Foxwing, please lead Bramblestripe and Finchtail for the pond so you can get good water for Velvetfur! If you have to break through the ice, do it."

Foxwing poked her head out from the warriors' den and nodded quickly. Bramblestripe let out a small complaint, but did as Darkspirit had asked, following Foxwing out. Finchtail groggily made his way after them, too tired to say anything.

Darkspirit yowled, "Duskfoot, please lead Ivyfoot, Rosebranch, and Ferretleap for dawn patrol! Then at sunhigh, these patrols will head out... Flytooth, take Wingbreeze, Toadstripe, and Deerpelt for marking at the Gathering and Moontrees borders! Oaktail, take Thorncry, Ashblaze, and Snakefall out to mark the rogue border! Bloodwhisker, lead Poolshadow, Ratstorm, and Whiskerpelt for partner-hunting! Then, after they depart, Rosebranch will lead Brackenwing and Lightheart to hunt! The moonhigh border patrol will be consisting of Robinclaw, Birdpool, Sloeberry, and Brackenwing! Moonhigh hunting, Robinclaw, please tell, will be Foxwing and her water patrol!"

Duskfoot dipped her head and led her patrol out into the forest. Rosebranch's eyes were wide as she padded after the patrol leader at the aspect of the trust Darkspirit was bestowing in her for her to be part of the dawn patrol and lead sunhigh hunting. Darkspirit smiled and waited, surveying the Clan, before turning toward the leader's den. Darkspirit padded across the powdery snow and arrived inside the slightly insulated leader's den. Glancing at where the lichen had once grown, Darkspirit remembered his desperate flee up the tree in the fire that had given him his apprentice name.

Darkspirit closed out the memory that gave him both happiness and sadness at the same time; Tawnyfur had died yet his flight up the tree had surprised many. If he was leader and he saw that, he would have named the apprentice and then given him the warrior name, Darkflight. Perhaps that didn't have as much of a ring...

Pinestar was a small shadow before Darkspirit, and it struck the dark gray tabby by how frail he looked. The black tom's flank was rising and falling faster than it normally should, and that scared Darkspirit a bit. Perhaps Pinestar was not in as good of a shape as he thought.

Darkspirit sat down and studied Pinestar. The ShadeClan leader began his explanation softly, then his voice grew stronger, "ShadeClan is hungry. We have food, yes, but not as much as I would like."

Darkspirit nodded in agreement, thinking of how the prey had vanished and his belly rumbled as though to prove Pinestar's point.

"So," Pinestar went on, "I believe it is time we do something we don't normally do in ShadeClan, but in times of leaf-bare we do. Yesterday, while you and Finchtail were gone, Flytooth reported something new; a heap of Twoleg waste was found off-territory."

Darkspirit felt his fur began to rise and he hissed, "What was Flytooth doing off-territory?"

Pinestar looked troubled as he mewed, "I don't know. I simply know that Flytooth and his patrol found the waste heap far from our boundaries."

Darkspirit didn't like the aspect of Flytooth venturing so far off-territory, but he was excited to hear what Pinestar was to say. "And?"

Pinestar flicked his tail and continued, "Therefore, I decided that since ShadeClan is starving, we will have a rat-raid."

Darkspirit started; he hadn't seen that one coming. "A rat-raid?" he gasped, shocked. "Rat-raids are so rare for our Clan!"

Pinestar narrowed his eyes and replied curtly, "Only rare for you. We haven't done any since two moons before you were born."

Darkspirit tilted his head in bewilderment. "Why did you stop?"

Pinestar replied softly, "A sickness spread over our cats from the rats. I lost one of my lives then. Lightheart was concerned, as she was expecting, and when she grew ill, Ratstorm was very worried. Lightheart gave birth to seven kittens, two of which were you and Pheasantspirit, and four of them died days after. Apparently, because no one was allowed in the nursery but Blackfeather for the birthing, it is now believed by many cats in the Clan that he assisted her in keeping you two and pretending like she delivered them."

Realization spread over Darkspirit like a cloud and he whispered, "That's why Lightheart's so..."

Pinestar nodded. "Yes, Darkspirit. That is why she always hated you; she feared she would lose you as she had lost all her other kittens but Dovetalon. She did lose you, and now she wants to demolish you for the pain you have caused her."

Darkspirit felt numb with guilt. He had been the cause for Lightheart's hatred the whole time, and he had never known it.

Pinestar carried on, "Let's continue with the recent topic; who should we bring for the rat-raid?"

Darkspirit narrowed his eyes through the guilt and instead focused upon the object at hand. "I believe we should take Wingbreeze, Thorrncry, Ferretleap, Duskfoot, Ashblaze, Ivyfoot, Whiskerpelt, Bramblestripe, Doevetalon, Snakefall, Brackenwing, Ratstorm, Lightheart, there, that should be good."

Pinestar nodded in agreement. "You have to leave with Finchtail soon."

Darkspirit started. "I completely forgot! I have to fetch him before Foxwing leaves with the patrol!"

Pinestar noddeed nad meowed, "I will handle the rat-raid, you will take th eothers whho will come with you to the journey."

Darkspirit dipped his head. "Alright, Pinestar. I will fetch the others."

* * *

Darkspirit bounded through ShadeClan territory, heading for where he would meet the other patrols; the high hill of MistClan. This way, they would be a step closer to their goal. Finchtail and Bramblestripe were just behind him, chattering like a pair of starlings. Darkspirit couldn't blame them though; his own paws were tingling with excitement.

Darkspirit pushed through a thicket and arrived at the river. Leaping across the stepping-stones to find himself on the opposite shore, he felt sticky with the humidity. Darkspirit padded across the MistClan border and slowed as he clambered up the hill. Foxwing let out a hiss of annoyance, "I hate these hills! How can MistClan deal with climbing up and down and up and down and up and down again and again!?"

"They do have broad shoulders," Bramblestripe commented, breath catching as he hauled himself up a particularly hard ledge.

Wingbreeze let out an irritated snort, "Who cares, Bramblestripe? We're just trying to let out our feelings!"

"Don't be so harsh, Wingbreeze," Foxwing mewed. "I know we're stating our feelings, but don't be so mean."

Wingbreeze let out a snort once more and just simply continued. Finchtail purred, "Well, Wingbreeze, don't be such a love-bird with my brother!"

Wingbreeze looked disgusted. "Ew! Don't even say that, Finchtail! That's just disturbing!"

Finchtail exchanged a humorous glance with Darkspirit. The patrol continued onward through the snow-covered hill, only to come to a halt as Bramblestripe let out a mew as his paws slipped on the snow. Foxwing hissed and lunged, snapping her teeth into the bracken-colored tabby's scruff, making Darkspirit winced as he spotted a little blood trickling from the scrape of her teeth. Foxwing hauled him up with assistance of Finchtail and Wingbreeze.

Snakefall let out a snort, "Careful where you're putting your paws, mouse-brain!" Despite the warrior's sharp tone, Darkspirit caught an amused twinkle in his eye. Darkspirit waited until Foxwing hauled Bramblestripe up and checked where she had scraped him and Darkspirit could tell by the tenderness in her gaze that she liked the clumsy bracken-colored warrior.

Darkspirit watched her haul him to his paws and the tenderness was gone once more. Darkspirit led his patrol onward and arrived at the meeting point. Of course, MistClan was already there and Darkspirit wasn't surprised that Shortfall accompanied the group. He guessed FireClan would send their deputy, Stormfire, as well. Shortfall gave a mew of greeting to Darkspirit as the dark gray tabby allowed his patrol to mingle with the MistClan.

"Had a little trouble?" Mothtail, one of the cats on the MistClan patrol, asked, smirking. Bramblestripe let out a low growl and before Darkspirit could do anything, Shortfall stepped in between the two cats.

"I don't want any rivalry," he hissed, casting a warning glare at Mothtail. "We're a patrol together, like a Clan. We should act like Clanmates or we will not even make it as far as the base of the mountains. We have a time limit, so we need to hurry. _No _bickering."

Mothtail looked dissatisfied, but she did not protest as Shortfall stalked away, stiff-legged with authority. Mothtail turned her icy blue eyes on Bramblestripe, saying silently, _This isn't over, fish-brain._

Darkspirit let out a warning growl and Mothtail's pale ginger fur stood on end. The MistClan she-cat turned away and joined Suncry and Birchstone, whose apprentices, Mallowpaw and Sagepaw, stood tight at their sides. Silverpaw and Tawnywhisker were there was well, though Fishpaw and Pikepaw were not.

A yowl erupted as FireClan made its entrance. As Darkspirit had guessed, Stormfire was at the head, leading a good-sized patrol of FireClan warriors. However, Reedfoot looked like he had just been pulled through a thorn bush. Flightpaw and Whisperpaw were there as well, and Darkspirit narrowed his eyes, prepared to defend his Clan if any cat challenged him about their lack of apprentices, but no cat did.

Darkspirit stood tall and yowled, "We must get going soon! We have a deadline and the Tribe is counting on us! We must act as though we are Clanmates! There is no rivalry to be seen, do you hear? Now, we must leave! Everyone ready?"

Stormfire, Shortfall, and Darkspirit each surveyed their cats. Stormfire and Shortfall nodded and Darkspirit swished his tail, satisfied. "Let's get going!"

Darkspirit led the cats forward, heading briskly for off-territory. He knew that he had never traveled this way, nor had any of the cats surrounding him, thus, excitement and terror both washed over them. Darkspirit bounded forward, ready to begin the journey.

Darkspirit clambered up the trail with his patrol following. MIstClan and FireClan mingled with his cats and an awkward silence fell over everyone. Eventually, the three Clans split back up into two groups; the usual for ShadeClan, FireClan and MistClan were paired up while ShadeClan stood alone. Darkspirit let out a soft grunt of disapproval, but he did not speak with the other deputies.

Finchtail joined his side and whispered, "Of course, there they go again, grabbing their two Clans and becoming one, just as they did when HeartClan threatened the forest."

Darkspirit didn't reply, though how heavily he agreed. Instead, he simply gave Finchtail a sidelong glance. The dark ginger tom received the message and shut his mouth. Darkspirit twitched his nose, happy that Finchtail understood, and looked instead to Eaglewing and Larktail. The two former Tribe cats began to take the lead, knowing where exactly to go, at least, most likely.

Darkspirit let out a slow breath. They hadn't left the territory, though they were close. Darkspirit followed the two light-colored cats and wondered what territory could possibly fit their pelts. Darkspirit swished his tail, waving away the thought; wherever they came from, he would know soon enough. Then, he noticed how thick Eaglewing's pelt was, and a sense of unease nearly overwhelmed him; what if it was too cold?

Vixenpelt rushed forward to her father's side, mirroring him in both fur and bone structure. The ginger and white she-cat may not have his color, but her bone structure was the same and the thickness to her fur as well. Darkspirit smiled, trying to mask his fears; perhaps he was wrong?

Annoyance came in waves as he saw clumsy Bramblestripe racing ahead and trying to catch something. The bracken-colored tabby skidded and slipped, rolling head over tail until he stopped, lightly bumping against a tree. However lightly it was, Darkspirit panicked and raced to his Clanmate's side. He skidded in the snow, nearly falling on top of Bramblestripe, and sniffed warily. Luckily, there was no injury, and hardly a bruise.

"Don't do that again!" Darkspirit snapped as Foxwing rushed over and pulled Bramblestripe to his paws once more. Darkspirit lowered his voice, "You could have been hurt, and you're embarrassing the Clan before these MistClan and FireClan cats."

Bramblestripe flattened his ears and whispered, "I'm sorry, Darkspirit." Darkspirit could tell the young warrior meant it by the sorry, apologetic look gleaming in his eyes. Darkspirit nodded, letting the bracken-colored tom know he forgave him, then turned and padded off to join Shortfall and Stormfire, who were leading their Clanmates but Eaglewing, Larktail, and Vixenpelt.

"How's ShadeClan?" Shortfall asked, looking quite friendly.

Darkspirit shrugged. "It's alright. Velvetfur's kits are strong, and I believe Volekit wants to be a medicine cat."

Stormfire let out a purr, "I'll be looking forward to seeing new apprentices!"

Darkspirit nodded in agreement and his paws prickled, as though it was wrong to chat so idly with another cat but Finchtail. Shortfall tipped his head and asked, "Darkspirit, I never see you chatting much during Gatherings, why so?"

Darkspirit shrugged and replied, "Who knows? I guess I don't want to give away too much to another Clan."

Shortfall bristled slightly, but the gray tom forced his fur to lie flat. Stormfire exchanged a quick glance with the MistClan deputy, but she did not bristle or speak. Darkspirit felt uneasy, so he quickly changed the topic, "So, how about your Clan, Shortfall?"

Shortfall flicked his tail and smiled proudly. "Mallowpaw and Silverpaw seem to be getting a pawhold on their apprenticeships and Pikepaw, Fishpaw, and Sagepaw are promising to be true warriors." His eyes brightened with even more pride as he mewed, "Briarfoot and Webtail are fine young warriors. Just yesterday Webtail chased away a badger!"

Darkspirit suppressed a snort at Webtail's name. The MistClan tom had fallen short of forgiving him for Hawkstorm's death. Darkspirit meowed, "How about FireClan, Stormfire?"

"We're doing great," Stormfire replied, though Darkspirit caught a glimmer of uncertainty in her eyes. "FireClan is prospering. Flightpaw and Whisperpaw will be great warriors some day."

Darkspirit nodded and whispered, "Do you think their loyalties will be divided?"

Stormfire bristled and hissed, "Whatever gave you that idea!?"

Darkspirit flicked his tail and responded slightly, "Their mother, Eclipseshine had her loyalties divided in the very beginning of her apprenticeship. What if they do the same?"

Stormfire snorted, "Yeah, right! The whole reason Eclipseshine joined HeartClan in the first place is because she was threatened on FireClan's behalf! You would change your mind about her if you saw her when she first returned; she was as happy as can be!"

Darkspirit waved his tail. "Alright, alright. I was just sharing my concern."

Stormfire twitched her nose and the three deputies padded on in silence. Paws crunched on frozen grass, and the snow glittered with little crystals as they walked. The wind whispered through the trees and Darkspirit realized that during the deputies' talk, they had crossed the MistClan border into the outer territories.

Darkspirit felt a sense of loss, as though he would never return to the territories, though he knew he would. Darkspirit padded onward as the light began to fade and the shadows of the trees lengthened. The snow was cast red from the sunset and exhaustion began to settle inside of every cat. Finchtail let out a suppressed whimper of complaint as the cats continued.

When the light was nearly gone, Darkspirit spoke up, "We need to find camp, now."

Stormfire and Shortfall nodded agreement. Immediately, the two deputies began to order their cats when they came to a small clearing. Luckily, the skies were clear, and no rain was promised for the night.

Darkspirit ordered his own warriors, "Foxwing, Finchtail, go gather moss. Bramblestripe, Wingbreeze, find bracken. Snakefall, go with Shortfall's MistClan hunting patrol. Yes, that one, the one with Tawnywhisker and Silverpaw. Dovetalon, join him. Thorncry, go with Sagepaw and Birchstone for more hunting. Robinclaw, stay here with me."

With all his warriors ordered, Darkspirit stood guard with Robinclaw, standing on opposing sides of the small, makeshift camp. When all the cats returned, darkness had crashed down upon them. The wind had turned from a soft whisper to a buffeting, fierce yell. Darkspirit was glad when he found he could go to sleep. He posted Snakefall as first guard and padded to a moss nest he took to be his. Darkspirit moved the nest behind a tree, blocking some of the wind blasting his fur. Even in such a thick forest, the winds were loud, high-pitched, and merciless.

Darkspirit took a bit to fall asleep, as he was kept awake thinking of all of the things that could happen while each deputy was gone; IceClan or TreeClan could attack, maybe even pair up... One thing in particular was Darkspirit worried about.

Would Pinestar still be alive when it was all over?

Darkspirit shook his head, clearing the thought. _No, it's impossible! Pinestar may not be as strong as he once was, but he can still be alive by the end of this!_

__If anything, Darkspirit knew that Pinestar wouldn't leave his Clan. The ShadeClan leader would put up a good fight before death; Darkspirit knew that. When Darkspirit returned, ShadeClan would not be leaderless! Would Raggedstar rip him of his lives by her living?

Darkspirit cleared his mind, afraid of all the things he was thinking. He slowly fell to sleep's mighty paws, and he no longer found himself with the other cats, but in his own world; one filled with happiness and loneliness did not exist.

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does._  
_**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The tom padded through the snowy forest, his silhouette dark in the shadows of the trees. The tom padded through the snow, leaving drifts and pawprints. The tom's breath came in billows, and the wind pushed his fur back. The tom shook his fur, making the hairs rise up so he would feel warmer. When the she-cat arrived, the tom stepped forward, wishing he could be groomed, but that didn't often happen here.

The tom remembered the time when he had lain at the gentle curve of his mother's belly and suckled, feeling her warm, rhythmic tongue washing his pelt. The cat knew that would never happen again.

"How did it go?" he asked the dark silhouette standing nearby. The cat stepped forward and her white pelt shone in the moonlight like the snow around her.

The she-cat smiled mischievously and purred, "Wonderfully. Raggedstar can't stand not being able to take care of her son and pull him like a puppet."

The tom narrowed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Yes. Are the Clans coming too?"

"Obviously," the she-cat snapped, her small frame slender and delicate even as it bristled.

The tom twitched his whiskers and growled, "Snow, Raggedstar must be taken care of or things won't work out correctly."

Snow nodded and turned her eyes upon the sky. The tom sat down and licked his constantly unkempt pelt. Just when he smoothed it down, a scuttling noise made him bristle again. Snow pricked her ears and looked toward the source of the noise.

The tom smiled, excitement and adrenaline running through his paws. In the forest, prey had grown scarce because Twolegs often came, crossing by in their monsters on those big black surfaces and then in greenleaf toddling around and scaring the prey away.

The tom fell into a crouch and crept forward. He knew what this creature was and he knew it was dangerous, but he wasn't about to let Snow get it first. The tom placed one paw in front of the other and pounced when he thought he was in the correct area. He landed on one rat and leaped away as a flurry of rats squeaked and raced away. The tom raced away with his catch and skidded to a halt, nose twitching. He lay down and began to eat his prey. When he was finished, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Darkspirit followed Eaglewing and Larktail onward. He was hungry, as the hunting patrols could not find much prey, though he was not too hungry. Darkspirit felt cold in the crisp, icy air. The snow didn't help, either, and he was freezing as the cats slowed to catch their breaths. Darkspirit feared that they would not arrive at the base of the mountains in time.

It wasn't long later when Eaglewing called and the cats had to race onward. On and on they ran, and Darkspirit wondered if this was the last day. However, he'd had a dream after the first, one from StarClan that foretold they had two more days. Eaglewing bounded ahead, looking mostly certain, though Darkspirit knew that wasn't true. The thick-furred FireClan warrior was uncertain, but he only showed it in his sleep; that was when Darkspirit had noticed his thrashing and unhappy tossing and turning that explained of his uncertainty.

Darkspirit, as he raced onward, began to wonder if it was all worth it. Was it worth the injuries to save the Tribe? Though he felt he should ponder more, his answer was yes. The Clans would always help one another in times of crisis, so why shouldn't that happen with the Tribe, too?

Darkspirit wondered if there were other Tribes. He wasn't for certain, but he hoped no Tribe moved in on Clan territory! Darkspirit found they had come to a ridge, and when he came from the trees he saw a giant Twolegplace.

"Oh, no!" Stormfire hissed, and Darkspirit silently cursed StarClan; there was no way they could make it through such a large Twolegplace and make it to the mountains in two days!

"We have to try," Darkspirit mewed, loud enough for the others to hear, and he plunged into the Twolegplace. Darkspirit raced onward, through the Twolegplace, over Thunderpaths. When they arrived to the largest Darkspirit paused, his tail raised. "When I say _now... Now!" _

The cats raced across the Thunderpath and arrived onto the other side. Darkspirit breathed a sigh of relief and hurried down another alley. A dog barked on the other side of a fence and the cats raced away, escaping the shrill sounds. Besides dogs, the Twolegplace was mainly remote. However, when running past sleeping monsters, the cats were cautious to make sure they didn't wake up.

At one point, a dog was let loose and the cats were sent yowling from its midst, but Shortfall clawed it with the help of Stormfire and Darkspirit and soon sending it yelping to its Twoleg. Everything was not at all dramatic... until the end.

Darkspirit padded through the alley. When another dog was let loose, he, Finchtail, Bramblestripe, and Foxwing were separated from the others. Now, they were focusing on finding a way out of the Twolegplace and find the others. They padded onward, and everything was quiet; too quiet.

Darkspirit heard a soft, dark noise, though he did not know what it was. He paused, and the others continued. After all, he had been bringing up the rear. He didn't mind though, and looked around. After the others were a while away he let out a little call to stop them. The three other cats turned toward him, pricking their ears. Darkspirit ventured to a smaller alley and found mounds and mounds of Twoleg trash.

Darkspirit padded up to the stuff and ripped open a bag. The moment he did so, the black pelts burst and came to life. Pain flooded Darkspirit before he knew what was going on. He heard several yowls and kicked out as best he could, but he didn't know his enemy. Blood and fur flew up from him and he screeched in agony.

Finally, Darkspirit realized who his enemy was; rats. Blood trickled into his eyes and he could see no more. Before he knew it, everything went black.

**Me: Sorry, I would have uploaded this yesterday, but in the middle of author's notes, my Kindle Fire powered down and I lost a lot of data. Anyway, sorry, Leafsplash, I haven't posted your story yet so I'm doing that now!**

**Blue Moon: Book One: Untold Secrets**** by Leafsplash-Of-ThunderClan**

**If you want me to post your story, tell me in your review! Thanks to all of the people who reviewed! I'm really hoping I can reach my goal of 100 reviews!  
**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Darkspirit jolted awake. _It was... a dream? _He stood and looked at the tree he had taken shelter behind. _How could that have been a dream? It was so real... Pinestar said that..._

Darkspirit shook his head, trying to clear away the dream that bothered him now. He knew now that perhaps the Twolegplace was not the greatest place to be. Looking down at the snow, he was splattered with snowflakes. Bristling, he looked up at the tree, staring into the snow-covered branches. The wind was soft, now, it was almost as though it wasn't there.

Darkspirit knew from the look of everything, that the snow had piled up overnight, and he shivered. Perhaps the snow was the cause of his dream? Darkspirit trotted to Shortfall's side and nudged the gray tom. Shortfall raised his head, amber eyes wide as moons.

For a moment, Darkspirit wondered if the MistClan deputy would strike him, but the blow never came. Shortfall rose to his paws and stretched, tail raised high in the air. Stormfire raised her head and looked up at the different cats around her.

Darkspirit looked around at all of the cats, from all three Clans. The cats' pelts stood out sharply against the snow, and the bright orange sun blazed upon every cat, making fur shine bright. The ShadeClan cats all appeared to sleep in some shadowy place underneath a tree while the MistClan cats were all bunched together. The FireClan cats were lying out in the open, their fiery pelts glowing and standing out.

Darkspirit flicked his tail impatiently and began to awaken his cats; they had to get moving. Despite his dream, Darkspirit felt rushed and completely ready to go. When every cat was awakened, the battle patrol set out once more. Eaglewing and Larktail took point, setting a trail for the others to follow.

All around Darkspirit the trees seemed to reach out with their slender fingers. A flash of a pelt appeared from the trees and Darkspirit glanced from side to side, ears pricked. He halted and stared where the pelt had flashed, but when nothing moved, he followed his Clanmates onward.

The two former Tribe cats leading seemed alert, as though something horrible would reach out and snatch them, gobbling them up until they were gone. Vixenpelt padded beside Thorncry, and the two cats spoke of news about their Clans, sharing gossip and giggling about the love of other cats in their Clans. It seemed almost as if the two of them were Clanmates, they acted so normal around one another.

Darkspirit twitched his whiskers, and he envied Thorncry. The dark brown tabby got along with others with so much ease, and he could chat so idly, as though nothing stressful lay ahead. Darkspirit turned his eyes upon the trail Eaglewing and Larktail left and padded onward.

Darkspirit thought about how Lightheart had hated him because of his own actions. Lightheart had loved Dovetalon more than any other cat because the four others had died because of a bout of sickness that spread to her from the rats. Though Darkspirit felt slightly angry toward Lightheart, as the she-cat should be grateful; she was lucky to have had at least one kit. At the same time, Darkspirit wondered why Lightheart and Ratstorm weren't as close as he would have thought.

Now that he thought about it, Darkspirit realized how little Lightheart and Ratstorm acted as mates; they acted more like plain Clanmates. Darkspirit began to wonder what had happened between the two, and why Ratstorm was so bitter. Had something happened that he would never have thought?

Snakefall's grunt of disapproval shook him out of his thoughts, and he turned to see the older warrior hissing, "Thorncry better be careful. He's getting too close to that cat."

Wingbreeze shook her head and mewed, "No, you are underestimating him. Thorncry will obey the warrior code unless he has good reason to break it. Thorncry's feelings toward Vixenpelt are only that of friendship, though I have seen him arguing many times with her. Besides, he has his eyes on a different she-cat."

"And who might that be?" Snakefall asked, looking interested.

Wingbreeze shook her head and meowed, annoyed, "I'm not going to betray him with that! All I'm going to say is that  
Thorncry has his eyes on a different cat."

Snakefall shrugged and explained himself quickly, "I was only asking because I've never seen him interested in a cat."

"He wants you to think that," Wingbreeze replied calmly. "He doesn't want any cat to know but me, so that he knows whether the feelings can be real."

Snakefall twitched his whiskers and padded on. The senior warrior's eyes were dark with some thought, but Darkspirit couldn't be certain precisely what he was thinking. Wingbreeze bounded ahead of Snakefall to join Thorncry's conversation with Vixenpelt. Instead, Robinclaw joined Snakefall and the two toms began chatting about something, but it was inaudible to Darkspirit.

Shortfall's voice reached Darkspirit, "We'll get there soon, Mallowpaw." The deputy sounded impatient, and Darkspirit began to hear the conversation.

Mallowpaw was quite indignant as she protested, "But Shortfall, my paws are dropping off!"

Shortfall lifted his chin and retorted, "Would you have preferred to stay home and act like a little kit?"

Mallowpaw let out a small hiss, "Of course not!"

"Then stop complaining!" Shortfall snapped, lashing his tail. Obviously, this conversation had been carrying on for some time, and the MistClan deputy was quite annoyed.

Mallowpaw huffed, "But Shortfall! Can't we stop for a little bit?"

Shortfall opened his jaws to speak, but by now Darkspirit had had enough as well. He stepped forward and intervened, "Mallowpaw, listen, we don't have any time to rest! We are already losing this day, and we can't afford to waste any time! If we do, the Tribe won't get the warning in time! After today, we only have one more day, alright?"

Mallowpaw's eyes were wide as moons and she whispered, "I-I'm sorry, Darkspirit. I didn't mean to a-annoy y-you..."

Darkspirit felt a twinge as he realized the apprentice was completely afraid of him. Shortfall looked upset that a cat from a different Clan had disciplined his Clanmate, but he did not flash something at Darkspirit. The ShadeClan deputy looked ahead and let himself fall back once more. Silverpaw was mewing something to Tawnywhisker and Birchstone was telling Sagepaw something.

Darkspirit moved closer to listen:

"This is how this part of the code came to be," Birchstone explained. "Let's start with the very first; defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan."

Sagepaw's ears pricked and he listened with intent to his brown and white tabby mentor.

"You see, it all started long ago..."

* * *

"Don't worry, Berryfoot, I'll catch you!" Splashnose purred. She was paddling in place in the water, her sleek MistClan pelt shining bright.

Berryfoot let out a purr, "You know that you can't, Splashnose!"

Splashnose playfully scowled. She flashed back, "Can too!"

"Not with those kits!" Berryfoot exclaimed. Splashnose was shocked.

"H-how?" she asked, eyes wide as moons. The FireClan tom let out a soft purr.

"They'll be great warriors."

Splashnose's eyes grew soft and she whispered, "They will, Berryfoot. Our kits will be great." The gray tabby she-cat pulled herself from the pond, water streaming from her fur. Splashnose stood beside her mate and touched noses with him.

A screech erupted and Splashnose turned to see a fellow MistClan tom, Pebbleflash, darting forward. Pebbleflash bowled Berryfoot over and the two toms rolled over, a mixture of white, gray, and ginger. Splashnose bristled, staring in horror at the two toms, fighting ferociously.

She understood why Pebbleflash was so furious; he had had a crush on her for moons, and now he found she was with a cat from another Clan. Though it was not forbidden, some cats did not like how cats from different Clans could have kits together. Pebbleflash was one to understand; his mother was ShadeClan and his father was MistClan.

Blood pooled from one cat, and soon Pebbleflash was standing over Berryfoot, whose eyes were closed and blood was staining his ginger fur. Splashnose's eyes were wide and she stared at her mate. Splashnose rushed to Berryfoot's side and sniffed at the limp tom. She pressed her nose into his fur, and the wretched scent of death filled her nostrils.

Splashnose flattened her ears and looked up at Pebbleflash. "You killed him!"

* * *

"Is everyone here?" the MistClan leader, Sweetstar, asked from atop a large rock. She had called the Clan leaders together, and now they were gathered. She had found this large rock with the help of the ShadeClan leader, Foxstar, and had decided it was in a good position. Foxstar had also apparently found a special passage for ShadeClan as well, since they were on the cliff side of this large rock's hill.

Foxstar leaped up beside Sweetstar, his dark ginger tail swishing. The FireClan leader, Longstar, joined as well, not wanting to be left below.

Foxstar nodded and Longstar mewed, "All here."

Sweetstar nodded and looked down at the patrols gathered below. Each cat stood out, and it seemed like a dangerous drop. "Good," Sweetstar mewed, and turned her sharp blue eyes upon Longstar. "We both know what happened about Splashnose and Berryfoot, and news travelled fast to Foxstar as well. We can't let this happen anymore."

Longstar nodded in agreement and his eyes glinted sadly. "We lost a valuable warrior tonight."

Sweetstar murmured agreement, knowing how much Longstar boasted of the strong warrior, and not just any warrior, but deputy. Sweetstar carried on, "So, I have decided we must find a way to prevent all this from happening again. We will create a code of rules for every warrior, so that we know it by heart and use it like breathing. Warriors must defend their Clan, even with their lives. Warriors may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as you may meet them in battle someday. This is the first law of warriors. This is the beginning of the warrior code."

Foxstar nodded and Longstar whispered, "Let us meet here each night. Let us try to keep peace, so that way we may share news of happenings."

The cats below bristled and let out mews of protest. "We can't keep a truce with ShadeClan prey-stealers!" one MistClan cat snarled.

Dapplewish, the ShadeClan deputy, hissed, arching her back, "And we can't keep peace with MistClan mange-pelts!"

One FireClan warrior spat, "MistClan threatens our borders too often to meet in peace!"

"Silence!" Longstar yowled, his caterwaul breaking off the rest of the cats' mews. He turned his bright green gaze upon the sky. The full moon floated overhead, shining brightly upon all the cats. "We should meet at full moon for a Gathering. This rock shall be known as the Gathering Rock! Is that agreed, Sweetstar? Foxstar?"

Sweetstar exchanged a glance with the ShadeClan leader and mewed, "I suppose it could work, Longstar. We will try, but I can't promise you it won't fail."

Foxstar looked a little stiff-legged but he agreed, "Yes. There is some wisdom in your words. I do not believe that we will be able to keep truce, but I suppose we may try."

Longstar dipped his head. "All I want is your agreement. FireClan shall go now. Farewell, Longstar, Sweetstar."

Longstar leaped from the Gathering Rock and led his Clan away, turning into tiny specks faint into the moorland. Sweetstar followed the FireClan leader, her Clan close behind, and she, too, turned into a tiny speck far off. Foxstar turned and led his cats away in the passage that led to ShadeClan territory, and the first code was made true.

* * *

Birchstone finished the story and Sagepaw's eyes were wide. "That really happened, Birchstone?" the excited apprentice asked.

"Yes," Birchstone mewed. Sagepaw followed his mentor excitedly onward, and Birchstone did not say much more. Darkspirit had always had a love for stories, though he tried not to show it among the other cats.

Shortfall let out a mew as the light faded and everything was dim, "We must rest, now."

Darkspirit felt he could travel farther, but he did as Shortfall suggested and began to help set up camp. He ordered his cats and headed to gather moss. Darkspirit padded next to Foxwing and soon the two of them found a stream glistening as it trickled down a small, cut-out path. Darkspirit noticed some mossy rocks next to the stream and gathered the moss. When he had gathered everything, he headed back with his Clanmate and prepared the moss for the others.

When he was finished, Darkspirit clambered into his own nest and quickly fell asleep, wishing for no dreams.

* * *

Darkspirit got his wish; no dreams came to him that night. He traveled with the others, following Eaglewing and Larktail, and within hours, prey became more minimal as the cats clambered onward. Darkspirit numbly followed the former Tribe cats onward, hunger gnawing at his belly; he hadn't eaten anything, for he had saved all the food for his Clanmates.

Darkspirit padded onward, and desperation began to flood him; he needed food, now. A tail-tip rested on his shoulder and he looked up to see Stormfire's empathetic gaze. "You didn't eat, did you?" she asked.

Surprised, Darkspirit nodded. Stormfire continued, "Listen, I know you feel you need to feed your Clan so much, and I respect that, but there's no point in dying and leaving your traveling Clanmates without a leader."

Darkspirit couldn't help but agree with her, and he nodded slowly.

Stormfire mewed, "Let me tell you a story I think will help..."

* * *

Breezefur raced across the moor, his paws light as air as he bounded. He was honored that his leader, Rabbitstar, had chosen to join his patrol. Breezefur knew he was deputy, yet he was young, and he was still honored when Rabbitstar hunted with him.

Breezefur refrained from looking toward MistClan territory. Tensions were high with MistClan and Breezefur didn't want to get into trouble. Rabbitstar's pale ginger pelt disappeared behind the heather and Breezefur leaped after his leader.

Breezefur flew across FireClan territory, feeling as though he could run anywhere. Prey was plentiful, even in leaf-fall, and he was happy. His mate was ready to bear his kits, and he was excited about it. Rabbitstar's kits, Heatherpaw, Harepaw, and Brindlepaw, were going to make fine apprentices to look up to for his kits.

In fact, Harepaw was bounding beside her mother just now, keeping pace with Rabbitstar. Breezefur remembered when the previous deputy, Grasstail, had to take over when Rabbitstar birthed the kits for the first two moons. Then, when the kits could nearly take care of themselves and the queens could take over, Rabbitstar resumed her position and Grasstail didn't have to work so hard.

Breezefur didn't want that responsibility in his paws for too long. He was so happy for the plentiful prey.

But it didn't last...

The prey appeared gone, as though it simply would never return. Breezefur sent out so many hunting patrols one day, but only one came back with prey; two scrawny mice. Breezefur began to panic; would FireClan be able to survive? What's worse, leaf-bare was upon them and Rabbitstar had become ill with greencough. One night, he himself fell ill. Breezefur refused to eat for his Clanmates' sake. Rabbitstar passed away, and Breezefur was too feeble to manage the journey to the Moontrees. Breezefur died, and left his Clanmates to join StarClan.

Breezefur padded through the moor of StarClan and then chose to descend to see his former Clanmates. When Breezefur looked upon FireClan, he saw only darkness and chaos. The leaderless Clan was struggling to find a leader, and every warrior was fighting to the death for the position. Sweetfoot, a queen, huddled her newborn kits in the nursery as two warriors pummeled at each other viciously.

Breezefur was horrified, and he realized that the reason that his Clan was like this was because he had refused to eat; all of it was his fault. So, Breezefur knew he had to pick a new leader. He chose from StarClan, finding that one of Sweetfoot's kits, Swiftkit, was to be the next leader.

But Breezefur had become wise in his new home; he had learned a valuable lesson, one he hoped would be passed down through the generations.

* * *

Darkspirit gasped with surprise, "Was Swiftkit the leader that Raggedstar tried to kill?"

Stormfire twitched her nose. "Yes, Darkspirit. I was born when Swiftstar was a leader whom had lived for a while, but had many moons remaining. The story has been told for moons in FireClan; it is a legend only for our Clan, and it is not just a legend, but truth. Swiftstar really was chosen by StarClan to become leader, and he really was trained by them. Breezefur handpicked Swiftstar."

Darkspirit nodded slowly, shocked that this story had happened so close from then. Jaystar was the successor of Swiftstar, so it was not far back that the former FireClan leader had ruled. Darkspirit waved his tail. "I understand, now, Stormfire, thank you."

Stormfire nodded and trotted ahead to keep pace with Dogfur, her mate. Nettlesong and Flamestripe kept pace with one another, though as they padded, they pawed at one another playfully. Finchtail, Bramblestripe, and Foxwing were keeping up a long conversation, their voices excited. Darkspirit felt that the story of Breezefur had given him strength, and felt he would be able to make it through the day. The cats raced onward through the forest, speeding relentlessly. When Mallowpaw and Silverpaw began to slow, Nettlesong and Suncry picked them up as though they were still kittens in the nursery. Darkspirit knew that Stormfire and Shortfall were urging the cats because they understood the urgency of the situation, and Eaglewing and Larktail had said many times that they must hurry to find their way to the Tribe.

Darkspirit raced onward, throwing up snow as he raced. The orange sun was bright in the sky as sunhigh came, and it blared down on them. The snow began to melt, making small patches of grass here and there. If StarClan picked the cats up, they would make it to the mountains, Eaglewing and Larktail had said, but otherwise, they would just have to meet with the Tribe in the forest.

Later, the cats slowed, but they had made good progress. The sun was setting and the deputies of each Clan began to organize patrols. Darkspirit could tell that each Clan was beginning to forget its rivalries in the urgency, so more cats were placed on mixed-Clan patrols.

"Dogfur!" Stormfire ordered. "Please go with Darkspirit's patrol of Finchtail and Foxwing for hunting!"

"Tawnywhisker, Silverpaw," Shortfall called, "go with them!"

Darkspirit twitched his nose, and as he began to hunt, he watched the sun fall below the horizon; one day left. Darkspirit crept forward, slipping in the long shadows, and caught a mouse with a swift paw. He picked it up and carried it back to his cache, which sadly only contained a toad. Darkspirit turned and filled the cache in again before hunting once more. The twittering of a blackbird caught his ear, and Darkspirit pushed slowly through a blackberry bush to find the small creature landed on a tree. Grateful to StarClan that a bird of any kind was here during leaf-bare, Darkspirit sprang upward and caught it from the low branch it was perched upon.

Darkspirit carried the blackbird back and dug up his prey, happy that he had managed to catch a good amount, which was promising. Darkspirit took the prey back to the makeshift camp and set it on top of a neat fresh-kill pile. Darkspirit gripped a squirrel from the pile and took it to his nest, where he tore into it, ravenous from the long trip. The gnawing in his belly ceased and he was grateful to StarClan for the squirrel's life, more grateful than he had ever been before.

He curled up, loving the taste of the squirrel that remained on his tongue, and watched his Clan and the other two Clans settle down. When the light faded, he ordered that Wingbreeze keep watch and tucked his tail over his nose. Closing his eyes, he listened to the whispering of the trees as the wind blew through them.

_Darkspirit awoke in a lush forest. He padded forward and glanced from side to side. He recognized the place as StarClan and smiled. A cat stepped forward, and he recognized Yelloweyes. The she-cat flicked her tail and purred, _It's nice to see you have some faith right now, Darkspirit.

_Darkspirit shook his head and replied, _Why wouldn't I? We need it now more than ever!

Indeed, you are correct, _Yelloweyes murmured. _I hope you will be as good of a leader as we hope you to be...

_Darkspirit shook his head again, confused. _I'll do my best, Yelloweyes, you know that, don't you?

_Yelloweyes' eyes grew dark, and her voice was ominous as she whispered, _I hope you will, Darkspirit, because they need you, very soon.

_Darkspirit stared at her, and knew that she was trying to tell him something, but he felt worn down, and her image was wavering. _Yelloweyes?

Darkspirit! _Yelloweyes yowled, eyes filled with horror. Darkspirit blinked once, and felt horrible, cold, and his thoughts fell upon Applefrost and Hawkstorm. Fear crashed over him and he staggered backward, as he felt even weaker. _Darkspirit, stop! Stop now, Darkspirit!

_Darkspirit was filled with fear and bewilderment. What was going on? Was he going to die? Was he sentenced to join the Dark Forest?_

_Yelloweyes faded, her bright fur hazing away. Darkspirit blinked adn found himself in the pale, misty, Dark Forest. He shuddered, as the only light was from StarClan, as if the good dead cats were prompting the Dark Forest warriors to try catch the light. Darkspirit wondered if the tyrannical warriors had ever thought of banding together and attacking StarClan; the thought made fear shoot up his spine._

_Although he had felt surprised, it seemed only natural that he would arrive there. For some reason, Darkspirit had known all along that this would happen eventually when his vision was fading with Yelloweyes... though it hadn't been fading, it had been clearing. Darkspirit realized that he had left StarClan, and now he stood, mist wrapping around his paws, in the darkness of the Place of No Stars. _

_Darkspirit looked around and spotted a flash of a fox-colored pelt. He sprang forward, pushing through the bushes excitedly, only to see an angry looking she-cat; his excitement faded, and he slowly realized that this cat was an evil version of Hawkstorm. Darkspirit shook his head and turned away. He wouldn't let this get into his mind!_

_Would Darkspirit be able to keep it away? He wasn't able to keep Applefrost away... _Stop thinking like that! _he hissed under his breath as the she-cat turned away and left him, the bushes quivering behind her._

_Darkspirit looked toward the black sky, whiskers quivering. He had to escape this place, now! Darkspirit curled up and shut his eyes, wishing he could return to the waking world._

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Darkspirit raced through the forest by his Clanmates. The three Clans had split up momentarily for some reason that Eaglewing and Larktail could not explain. Their rendezvous point was a willow tree alone in a clearing at the bank of a stream.

Darkspirit led his cats onward, uncertain of what exactly Eaglewing may have been hiding from every cat. Fear trickled down his spine, and he glanced from side to side as he ran, checking for any sign of a mysterious figure; he saw nothing. That said, it only made him more fearful; that may mean it was lurking around them, whatever it was, ready to kill them all or capture them.

Darkspirit flicked his tail, signaling to Foxwing to check upon the other cats. She did so, and moments later she called to him, "Everyone's fine and in check, Darkspirit!"

Suppressing a sigh of relief, Darkspirit pushed his way through the bushes and peered onto the trail ahead. There it was, the willow, snaking its branches through the air as the wind brushed through it.

"Darkspirit," a voice called behind the dark gray tabby warrior. Darkspirit turned to see Finchtail's anxious gaze.

"What?" Darkspirit asked, bristling as though he was about to get attacked by a large patrol of MistClan warriors.

Finchtail glanced over his shoulder and sped up to walk side by side with the ShadeClan deputy. He whispered, "Listen, don't tell her I told you, but Wingbreeze has cracked pads."  
Darkspirit dipped his head an dmewed, "Thank you, Finchtail. I will do something about it, perhaps talk with the other deputies? After all, I don't know any remedies, Finchtail."

The dark ginger tom swished his brown-striped tail from side to side, looking proud. "I know what to use."

"And how do _you _know that?" Darkspirit questioned, tipping his head to one side in disbelief.

Finchtail twitched his nose, indifferent to Darkspirit's disbelieving tone. "I once heard Blackfeather mention it to..." he paused, glancing down at his paws, "Pheasantspirit. He said that the best for cracked pads was coltsfoot."

Darkspirit flicked his tail, a bit annoyed, and snapped, "Well, if you find some, go ahead and put it on her, superior warrior!" He was surprised by the acid in his tone, and guilt raced through him by Finchtail's expression, though he could not take back his words now. He started, "I-I'm sorry, Finchtail, I just-"

"No, it's fine," Finchtail mewed, and though he seemed reserved, his voice gave away a hint of anger. "I just thought you would get over your brother's death on time."

Finchtail dropped back to join Wingbreeze and Darkspirit felt his heart crack in two; he had finally done it, he had angered Finchtail. Darkspirit turned his head and focused on the willow, where he sat, and counted his patrol. _One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... __Where's Robinclaw? Oh, there he is, so eight. Everyone's here; good. _

Darkspirit awaited the others, though his patience was wearing thin. Darkspirit turned his gaze upon Finchtail, whose glowing yellow eyes were staring down at his paws. Darkspirit heard paw steps and turned his gaze, expecting Shortfall or Stormfire to push their way through the bramble patch.

Instead, a blue-gray face poked out, and a she-cat was standing before him, green eyes glinting with surprise. The she-cat bared her teeth and snarled, "Who are you?"

Darkspirit dipped his head and, remembering Pinestar's dream and the mention of a she-cat named Blue and then Stargazer, murmured, "Are you, or do you know, a she-cat named Stargazer?"

The blue-gray cat stopped snarling and meowed, "Yes, I am the Stargazer of my Tribe."

Darkspirit raised his head and greeted her, "Good, I, and my cats, and many others, have been searching for you. My name is Darkspirit, and this is Finchtail, Bramblestripe, Foxwing, Wingbreeze, Snakefall, Thorncry, and Robinclaw. We have come to tell you something very important."

Stargazer's eyes lit up with interest, though at the same time she looked grave at Darkspirit's dark finishing tone. "What is it?" she asked.

Darkspirit took a deep breath. "Listen, you have heard of the Clans, correct?"

Stargazer nodded and excitement filled her eyes. "Yes! How's Thunderwing? And Icepaw? Snowpaw? Cloudpaw? What about Larktail and Eaglewing?"

Darkspirit mewed sadly, "Stargazer, Cloudpaw left FireClan. He deserted his name and became a loner. We haven't seen him since."

Stargazer flattened her ears. "And the others?"

"Eaglewing, Larktail, and Micefur are fine," Darkspirit continued. "Micefur has moved to the elders' den, joining lots of others. Eaglewing and Thunderwing became mates, and even have a daughter. Larktail is a loyal warrior of FireClan..." he paused. "But, Thunderwing, Icepaw, and Snowpaw were murdered."

Stargazer caught her breath, and sadness trickled into her bright green eyes. Stargazer murmured, "How?"

"Thunderwing," Darkspirit whispered, "was murdered by the previous Stargazer."

Stargazer bristled, eyes wide with a mixture of fury and grief. "How dare she?" the she-cat hissed. "No wonder Stargazer never returned! She promised our Tribe she would. But she never came..."

"Yes," Darkspirit mewed softly, sorry for the grief-filled blue-gray she-cat standing in front of him. "Stargazer was murdered by Thunderwing as well. Thunderwing and Stargazer killed each other. Icepaw and Snowpaw were murdered by Splashstar. I am sorry for your losses."

Stargazer was silent for a moment. "And Wing?"

"Wing left with Cloud; she didn't want him to die out there."

Stargazer nodded slowly, her eyes thoughtful. Finally, she whispered, "Thunderwing died an honorable death defending herself... I knew that Stargazer hated her for some reason... Now Stargazer must be regretting it... Icepaw and Snowpaw were defending their Clan... They died just as honorably..."

Darkspirit nodded, agreeing with her. Other cats slipped through the bushes, their bright pelts shining.

"Every cat of the Tribe of Piling Snow came to see the Clans," Stargazer reported. "Even Swift brought her kits."

"Mother?" a cat called, shocked. Lionfire's golden tabby head peered from the bushes and he gasped, "Is that you?"

A gray she-cat stepped out, a white she-kit in her jaws, and purred around the bundle, "Yes, Lionpaw, it is me."

Lionfire purred and danced around the gray she-cat excitedly, "I'm a warrior now; you must call me Lionfire."

"Ah, what a fitting name for my son!" the she-cat replied, eyes filled with love. It took a moment, but then Darkspirit realized that Lionfire had made the journey to the Clans with the Tribe when he was a kit, and he was a former Tribe cat. It was funny, as his golden pelt was completely different from the whites, silvers, and grays of the Tribe.

The gray she-cat set down the kitten, who looked up at Lionfire with enormous yellow eyes. "Oh, Swift," Lionfire mewed to the she-cat, "she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"This is Dawn Lighting Horizon," Swift replied, her gray tail swishing back in forth. "I have two other kits; Haze Falling Over Sun, and Grass Growing Sparsely."

"Such long names!" Finchtail gasped. "How do you manage to say them all?"

Swift purred in reply, eyes glittering with amusement, "Us Tribe cats use only the first part of their name. For example, Dawn Lighting Horizon would be called Dawn normally, but her full name is used formally."

Dawn raised her head and stared at Darkspirit. "Mommy," she squeaked, "who are these kitties?"

Swift purred and rubbed her muzzle against the top of Dawn's head. Another cat arrived, a white tom, and Swift brushed her muzzle across the top of his jaw. Darkspirit dipped his head to Stargazer and spotted Shortfall leading MistClan in to mingle with ShadeClan. Mothtail, getting comfortable, began to tell one of her tall tales.

As Lionfire spoke with Swift and the white tom, Stargazer looked around eagerly, eyes lit up with excitement and impatience. When FireClan arrived, she burst forward and immediately touched noses with Eaglewing. "It's so good to see you!" she gasped, eyes shining. "Where's your daughter?"

Eaglewing purred and called, "Vixenpelt!"

Vixenpelt padded forward, looking quite shy. She whispered, "Are you my aunt Blue?"

Stargazer purred warmly, "I'm not Blue anymore, darling, I'm called Stargazer now."

"Oh," Vixenpelt mewed softly, staring up into Stargazer's green eyes.

"Come on, Erosion!" a voice called. "You'd better catch up, because last one there is caught in eagles' talons!"

"That's no fair, Wind!" a tom's voice hissed. "You're already a fox-length away!"

A silver and white tabby she-cat burst through the bushes, with a white tom with a gray tail-tip following. Moments later, more cats their size, apprentices most likely, hurtled into the clearing after them. The silver and white tabby she-cat pranced around a silver tabby tom with a white underbelly. "Beat you!" she teased him.

The silver tabby lashed his tail and hissed, "I told you, no fair, Wind!" Wind smiled, eyes glittering with mischief, but the tom caught sight of the new cats surrounding them and stopped her. "Look."

Wind turned and her eyes widened at the amount of cats around her. "I-I," she gasped, but Stargazer stepped forward.

"This is Wind Blowing Harsh Snow, one of our to-bes," Stargazer announced.

"To-bes?" Darkspirit heard Finchtail whisper in Vixenpelt's ear. The fiery ginger she-cat drew up to her full heighth, glad to know something Finchtail didn't

"Yes," she replied. "To-bes are like our apprentices, they train in the Tribe to become cave-guards or prey-hunters."

Finchtail tipped his head. "Does that mean that to-bes choose when their kittens what they want to be like in the Clans?"

Vixenpelt shook her head and explained, "You see, when kittens are born, it is up to Stargazer to decide what they will be, whether to take them as his or her apprentice, or to assign them to train to become either cave-guards or prey-hunters."

Finchtail shook his head and gasped, "You can't mean that they don't have a choice!"

"They don't," Vixenpelt murmured, eyes trained upon Stargazer, who was scolding Wind angrily. The ginger she-cat spoke up, white muzzle gleaming, "Stargazer, could you introduce the other to-bes?"

Stargazer turned and nodded. "Of course," she purred, and looked upon the to-bes. She flicked her tail at the silver tabby tom Wind had been speaking with, "This is Erosion. That white tom with the gray tail-tip is Sun, that she-cat right there, the gray tabby she-cat with white paws, is Hawk, that dark gray tom with silver paws is Rock, that gray tabby she-cat with a silver underbelly and paws is Wolf, and Wind, Sun, and Erosion are to be prey-hunters while the others will be cave-guards."

Vixenpelt purred, speaking up, "They're all wonderful, Stargazer. I can't wait until they become older. I hope I see them when they become prey-hunters and cave-guards!"

Stargazer twitched her nose and a gray tabby stepped forward, and touched noses with Eaglewing. "Jay!" Larktail mewed. "It's good to see you, Jay!"

Jay smiled and looked at the FireClan warrior. He touched noses with her and then stepped back to stand beside a silver and white tabby. Jay purred, "This is Pool and Dark. They birthed a few of these to-bes together. I, on the other hand, became mates with Tree."

Jay pressed against a silver she-cat with darker flecks, purring loudly. Tree pushed her head under his. Darkspirit flicked his tail and stepped up to Stargazer. "Now that the pleasantries are over," he muttered first, then grew louder, "let us share the news." So, Darkspirit quickly explained all that had happened and when he was finished, Stargazer spoke.

"Perhaps Gray is among them."

"Gray?" Eaglewing hissed, stunned.

Larktail lashed her tail and protested, "My brother would never do such a thing! He cares too much about loyalty!"

"Perhaps, but he did go missing!" Stargazer growled. "Anything could've happened to him."

"No," Eaglewing hissed, "that cannot be the case! Don't you remember? He didn't go willingly, it was the trees that took him!"

Darkspirit's ears pricked and several gasps erupted around him. Finchtail looked shocked, and Bramblestripe and Foxwing were huddled together in horror. Larktail hissed, "Eaglewing's right, Stargazer!"

Stargazer shook her head and whispered, "I hope you're right, both of you. I just am hoping that Gray did not want to leave…"

Darkspirit twitched his nose and stood to his full height; towering over the others. "Listen!" he snarled, shocking Eaglewing, Larktail, and Stargazer to look up at him. "We must get ready! If we don't those cats will crush us! Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

Darkspirit glanced around at the other cats, making certain they were in position. He balanced upon his branch, high in the tree. Below him stood Bramblestripe, Foxwing, Stargazer, and a good amount of Tribe cats. Bramblestripe was speaking as though he had full authority over Foxwing, and the bracken-colored she-cat dipped her head when he spoke to her. There was a flash of a pelt from the bushes, and Darkspirit tensed his muscles, prepared to strike.

A white flash caught Darkspirit's eye, and he knew it was the she-cat; Snow. Foxwing mewed, "Stargazer, we think something really bad is going to happen."

Stargazer's eyes flashed with fear and her Tribemates bristled and glanced from side to side, eyes wide. "What?"

"We believe there's a group of cats going to attack you as you make your way through toward the Clans," Bramblestripe explained.

Snow burst from the bushes and Darkspirit's eyes widened as she slashed open Jay's throat. Jay made an awful gurgling sound before collapsing on the ground. As cats began to stream out, Darkspirit signaled and out of the trees cats dropped, landing on the backs of the imposters.

"No!" Snow cursed, slashing viciously at Larktail. "We got the wrong one!"

Flash appeared, his patched gray and white pelt flashing red as he bowled Dark over. Flash hissed, "I told you you would mess this operation up!"

Snow lashed her tail and dodged out of the way of a lunge from Larktail. A gray tom flashed and Pool yowled, "Gray! It really is Gray!"

Darkspirit landed on the back of a black tom. His opponent reared, trying to throw him off, but Darkspirit merely hung on with his claws. Darkspirit rolled, tearing his opponent from the ground, and when the black tom lay on top of him, stunned, Darkspirit bunched up his hind legs and threw him away. The black tom crashed into Flash, and the patched tom stumbled a bit before throwing the black tom away like a twig. Darkspirit plunged forward and leaped at Flash, clawing at the air. Flash sent a blow and hit Darkspirit backward.

"I think I found 'em!" Flash called, and Snow darted to his side.

The small white she-cat nodded and purred menacingly, "Welcome, Darkspirit, isn't that your name?"

Darkspirit struggled, eyes ablaze at his opponents. Flash threw him and hissed, "Walk!" Darkspirit clambered to his paws and turned on the patched tom.

Snow spat, "You fool, Flash! Darky won't walk because he wants to fight you!"

_Darky? Who does she think I am? _Darkspirit thought, staring at Snow. Flash bowled him over, catching him off-guard.

"He's not as strong as I thought!" Flash called, eyes gleaming. "This will be easy, Snow!"

Darkspirit snarled viciously, "Get off!"

"Who says we'll take your orders, mouse-brain?" Snow hissed, arching her back and bristling.

"Get away from him!" a cat let out a raucous battle cry. Flash spun around only to be hit by a hurtling Finchtail. Darkspirit's ears pricked and he turned to look at Snow. The white she-cat darted toward him, stunningly fast, but he caught her by the ear simply and threw her away.

Snow hissed and rubbed her injured ear with a paw, "How dare you!?"

Darkspirit lashed his tail and darted forward. Snow smiled and raised a paw, "Too easy!"

At the last second, Darkspirit flashed to the side and then to the opposite side and slashed across her eye. Snow hissed in shock and pain and staggered backward, eye shut tight against the blood pooling down, turning her fur red. Snow growled, "I suppose you're a tiny bit smart. I guess I underestimated you a bit, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit smiled and returned her menacing purr from earlier, "Ah, Snow, don't underestimate me; that will get you killed."

"Such big talk!" Snow spat. "Really, you're weak and can hardly stand! You can't even keep your faith from wavering!"

Darkspirit took a paw step back. _How does she know? I-I didn't even realize it until that dream…_

Darkspirit was caught by surprise when Snow lunged and hit him with a well-aimed blow to the chest that knocked the wind out of him. Darkspirit struggled for breath, wheezing and floundering as he struggled to get a hold of the she-cat standing over him. Snow grasped his scruff and started yanking him down a trail.

"Finchtail," he gasped, and struggled. He spotted his former apprentice battering against Flash, one eye shut because of a scratch just above it that was bleeding heavily. Darkspirit gripped the ground with his claws and started pulling, trying to escape Snow's grip. The white she-cat muttered something mutinously around his scruff, but it was inaudible to Darkspirit.

The ShadeClan deputy flashed a paw and struck Snow on the ear, making her reel back, and losing grip of his scruff. Darkspirit clawed his way to Flash and Finchtail and lunged forward, clawing at Flash's shoulder as strongly as he could. Finchtail pushed Flash off of him and the two ShadeClan warriors fought side by side, paws lashing out quickly and striking the patched tom. Darkspirit was yanked backward and heard Snow's voice in his ear, "You're not getting away this time!"

Darkspirit struggled, but when he looked up, it was not Snow holding him, but a different cat; a dark brown tabby tom. The tabby dragged Darkspirit away and Darkspirit could not do anything but waste his energy struggling, so he stopped eventually, knowing that there was no way to escape the cat gripping his scruff ever so fiercely. Darkspirit looked up to see a cave looming before him, its open mouth gaping and fierce. As the darkness swallowed them up inside the cave, Darkspirit shuddered; everything was cold and dank, and he wondered how any cat could live here.

Darkspirit caught sight of a shape crouched down upon the cold stone. Darkspirit stared as a cat stepped forward, and he recognized the unkempt shape. Darkspirit was thrown to the ground to stare up at the tom crouched before him. Darkspirit landed upon a puddle of blood that splashed upon his pelt. He looked up to see the russet-colored tom standing over him. The tom's eyes glowed brightly, green fire upon Darkspirit's face.

"No," the tom coughed, and warm liquid dripped from his shoulder onto Darkspirit's paw. Darkspirit suddenly realized that the liquid was also blood. Darkspirit watched as the green eyes grew bright in anger. "No, I will not."

"Rowan," Flash snapped, and Darkspirit jumped, not knowing that the patched tom had arrived, "you're the best we know."

"Then how did I get bloodied?" Rowan snapped; eyes ablaze.

Flash's amber eyes flashed for a moment in anger before fading back to their usual glint. Flash opened his jaws to speak, but Snow cut him off, "Rowan, that was a mistake! It is time, and you know that! You are the most strategic and skilled cat here, we know that!"

Rowan shook his head and hissed, "Snow, don't you understand? I am not as good as _him._"

Darkspirit suddenly realized Rowan was talking about him. He sat up and spluttered, "Wh-what are you talking about? Why did you take me here?"

Rowan hissed, bristling, "And I will not do those things with the rats, either!"

Snow let out an exasperated sigh, "Rowan, Darkspirit is _not _going to fight for us!"

"Are you sure?" Rowan growled. "Because I don't know if that is true."

"It isn't true!" a voice called and Darkspirit looked up to see a shape he would rather die than see here; Raggedstar, his mother.

Raggedstar stepped forward to meet Rowan; eyes alight as she looked down at her son. "He still has much to lose."

"Indeed," Flash laughed, and the tabby cat from before dragged Finchtail inside. Finchtail's body was bloody, and he was gasping for air. Darkspirit started to bunch up his muscles to leap for his former apprentice, but Raggedstar stopped him.

"No, no, no, my son," she purred, as though he was a mischievous kit. "Listen, you do as they say, or Finchtail is dead." The tabby placed his claws upon Finchtail's throat.

Rowan narrowed his eyes and hissed at Snow, "There, you have him!"

Snow looked disappointed, but she nodded and looked down upon Darkspirit. "Listen," she meowed, "we need your help. We need you to knock out all of your Clanmates and the cats from the other Clans and we will take care of them. Then, head back and find ShadeClan. Tell Pinestar that the other warriors unfortunately died while you were battling, and you were lucky to escape. Then, two nights later, come to the dead pine tree off-territory that was struck by lightning and meet us there in peace."

Darkspirit lashed his tail, though he knew he was helpless again. Darkspirit looked up at Finchtail. The dark ginger tom was shaking his head. _No, Darkspirit, don't do it. I will die for this. I won't blame you, _that was what Finchtail's eyes said.

Darkspirit felt strength in Finchtail's decision. He looked up at Snow and hissed coldly, "No."

Snow smiled. "I was actually kind of hoping you would say that." She leaped over to Flash, and the patched tom darted over to Darkspirit and pinned him to the ground.

Flash forced Darkspirit's head to look at Finchtail and forced his eyes open. "Watch what you have caused," Flash snarled, his spit landing just before Darkspirit's nose.

Like Flash said, Darkspirit had to watch what he had caused. Darkspirit saw Snow ripping at Finchtail, who began to screech in agony. Blood and fur fell from Snow's claws as she continued to rip at Finchtail, giving the dark ginger tom a slow, painful, death. Darkspirit wished he could close his eyes or block it out with his ears, but there was no way. Finchtail's screams echoed on throughout the cave.

When she was finished, Snow stepped back, revealing a bloody, mangled mass that had once been Darkspirit's only friend. Flash let Darkspirit go and he got to his paws, slowly padding toward Finchtail. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw Finchtail's clawed, flinching face. Darkspirit raced away from the cats, and they let him. Darkspirit heard a scream from Raggedstar that was abruptly cut off, and Darkspirit knew she was dead as well. Darkspirit raced on, ignoring the fact that his Clanmates had been so close by, and began running for home. His paws flew over the grass as he raced. He wished for his friend to return, for his former apprentice to come back from StarClan to see him.

Darkspirit raced on and on, not stopping for a heartbeat. Even when night fell he kept running; he would not halt for anything. Darkspirit raced onward until he finally could not run anymore; when the next day had already come and the sun was already high in the sky. Darkspirit collapsed on the ground, filled with fatigue, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When Darkspirit awoke, cats were nearby; he could smell them and hear their voices. Their paws were heard crunching the grass and twigs and he knew it was his Clan and the other two Clans. Darkspirit knew he had to catch up to them, so he rose to his paws and darted after the cats. He arrived to see their wounds, patched with leaves and cobwebs; temporary, minute things for such injuries. Grief filled him as he realized that Robinclaw was not with his Clanmates; the tom who had been very close to being his friend must have died as well. Foxwing and Bramblestripe were side by side, eyes wet with tears, as they had both lost a littermate. Darkspirit could tell that Bramblestripe knew Finchtail died, because his eyes were filled with too much grief for it to just be for Robinclaw.

Darkspirit followed the cats, though not telling any of them he was there; he didn't want them to know. Darkspirit leaped from tree to tree and continued forward.

* * *

It did not take long for the cats to arrive in MistClan territory and separate; much shorter time since every cat knew the territory and every cat was eager to get home. Darkspirit followed the ShadeClan cats into the forest and leaped from tree to tree once more. When the cats began to enter the camp, Darkspirit leaped down and landed on the crunchy grass. Darkspirit looked down at his paws, which were blood-stained from the battle; he had not washed them. Darkspirit padded into camp and all of his Clanmates turned; they had been gathered around the patrol that had traveled. The cats who had traveled looked stunned; obviously they had though Darkspirit to be dead.

Darkspirit took in a breath and mewed, grief-filled, "Finchtail and Raggedstar are both dead."

Pinestar gasped, and his eyes filled with sympathy. "Darkspirit, I'm so sorry."

Sloeberry padded forward, though for some reason, instead of the wish for her comfort, and thinking of her as a friend, he thought of her as an enemy. She must have told Applefrost everything about him and Hawkstorm so it would be finished! She, after all, was always envious of Hawkstorm because Darkspirit liked Hawkstorm more! No, much more! Darkspirit flexed his claws, and Sloeberry paused, before turning and heading back to Flytooth and Molefur.

Darkspirit turned his back on the Clan and padded out into the forest, soon arriving at the river that marked that the border with MistClan was only a few fox-lengths away. Darkspirit curled up by the river, and mourned for Finchtail alone. Time passed, and soon fatigue took over from all of his running and lack of sleep and Darkspirit fell into a deep sleep.

**Me: I just want to lament for poor Finchtail. He was a great friend, and even though he fought with Darkspirit not long before the battle, he was still willing to defend Darkspirit. Finchtail was willing to die for his Clan, and he did so. He will be grieved for by Darkspirit for many moons to come, and grieved by us as well. Finchtail did not deserve to die, though one cannot change the will of the future, just as many warriors died in the books that did not deserve their deaths.**

**I also want to advertise my forum, StormClan. If you want to join, here's a link:**

****** forum/StormClan/130979/**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does. **


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Darkspirit awoke a moon later in the warriors' den. It was pouring down rain, and thunder was booming overhead. Every cat knew what was going on in the leader's den; Pinestar was dying. The ShadeClan leader had caught a disease a moon back shortly after Darkspirit and the others returned from the rats, and the black tom had been struggling to fight off the disease. Now, Blackfeather constantly sat with Pinestar, trying to heal the tom, though it was very difficult. Volekit was practically apprentice medicine cat; while Blackfeather worked with Pinestar, Volekit sorted herbs and told the warriors to gather new ones with detailed descriptions of their looks and scents. Darkspirit still remembered how Toadstripe continued to mutter mutinously as he had to retrieve the herbs.

Darkspirit stood and padded from the warriors' den, only to find that a group of cats were already awake, restlessly mewing to one another. Velvetfur was weeping with her kits nearby. Darkspirit padded to Bramblestripe and questioned, "What's going on?"

Bramblestripe nodded to Velvetfur. "Pinestar's almost gone. He's requesting cats, now, and Velvetfur was first, then Dustfur, then Toadstripe, and now Oaktail. He's only gotten worse, and Blackfeather knows he is going to die; all of us know."

Darkspirit nodded as Oaktail made his way from the den, face grim. Blackfeather poked his head from the den and called, "Darkspirit! Pinestar wishes to see you alone!"

Darkspirit turned and picked his way to the leader's den. Blackfeather edged to the side and padded off to assist Volekit in sorting juniper berries. Pinestar lay on his side inside, gasping for air as he struggled to stay alive.

"Darkspirit," he rasped, sharp as ever to know if Darkspirit had entered. Darkspirit winced at the rasping in his voice, and how quickly was the rise and fall of his chest, but he did not say how tense he was about it. Pinestar continued, "Darkspirit, I know you will take care of this Clan. You know that this is my last life." He grinned. "I suppose the rumors are true; I will die all of my lives through sickness. I know that Raggedstar is dead, so you will receive all nine lives. I want you to be careful in whom you choose as deputy; I know you always wanted Finchtail as your deputy, but it isn't possible anymore. ShadeClan is deprived of great cats now; I need you to change that, please."

Darkspirit's eyes brimmed with tears as he watched Pinestar fading. The black tom whispered, "Darkspirit, I know you will encounter many troubles, as you already have. I've tried all I can to make sure you are raised well, because I knew you would be great. When I learned that Raggedstar was you mother, I knew you would be the future leader of ShadeClan. I don't care what Lightheart says about you; it isn't your fault she acts this way. She lost her kits, and she has grown cold because of it. Try to take care of her, but tell her all that she needs to know about you. I know you're strong, Darkspirit; you've gone through much more than any cat combined, and I know that the mate you wanted died."

Darkspirit caught his breath, "You… you knew?"

"Yes," Pinestar gasped. "I knew that you loved Hawkstorm, and when she died, I feared you would break. But you didn't. I am proud, to have you as my Clanmate and deputy. But, I must leave you. I'm sorry that it had to happen so soon." Pinestar's breathing quickened and his eyes focused on something Darkspirit couldn't see. "Lynxfoot, have you come for me? I'm ready." Darkspirit flattened his ears as Pinestar closed his eyes and murmured, "Farewell, Darkspirit. I will see you again at the Moontrees."

Darkspirit stayed with Pinestar even after the black tom had stopped breathing and the scent of death began to settle on his body. Darkspirit dragged Pinestar from the den and the cats in the crowd parted to let him through. Velvetfur wailed as she saw her mate's limp body, and Darkspirit set Pinestar down in the center of camp. A long line passed through, paying their respects, before Darkspirit was the final cat to do so.

"You saw, when I did not," Darkspirit whispered. "You knew long before I did, and though you made faults, you always trusted that StarClan would guide your path. Farewell, Pinestar, may you find good hunting, and shelter when you sleep."

Darkspirit licked Pinestar's cold body and sat down for vigil, his eyes focused upon Pinestar's face. Time passed, and the rain poured down upon the cats. Eventually, the rain cleared and so did the clouds, and the day passed with few cats lurking about ShadeClan territory for patrols. Finally, Darkspirit padded over to the Shade Pool and called the Clan together.

Darkspirit felt different standing where the Clan leader should, though he felt confident in his choice for deputy. "ShadeClan cats," he announced, "we have been struck by a heavy blow by Pinestar's death, though I will travel to the Moonstone and make this Clan strong. Our Clan will defend our territory greatly and we shall forever reign as one of the greatest Clans ever!"

The ShadeClan warriors before him brightened up a bit at this, and Darkspirit announced, "The new deputy of ShadeClan will be," he paused, surveying the cats' eager faces as they leaned in to hear who the new deputy would be, "Duskfoot."

Duskfoot gasped and her eyes were wide in surprise. She stepped forward. "I accept this, Darkspirit."

Darkspirit nodded to her and leaped over to Blackfeather. The black tom had already prepared travelling herbs. The two toms set out after eating their herbs and raced through the territory. Darkspirit arrived at the Moontrees with Blackfeather close by, fearful of the future. Darkspirit padded forward and touched his nose to the moss of the willow. Then, he dreamed.

* * *

Darkspirit awoke to find himself lying in the forest. _It's home, _Darkspirit thought and looked around.

"Darkspirit." The voice surprised him and he spun around to see Yelloweyes and Stonewish standing before him. The stars above circled around and the outlines of seven other cats appeared. Blackfeather made his way forward and sat down, watching Darkspirit and the StarClan cats. Yelloweyes padded forward and mewed, "It is time." The she-cat padded forward and touched her nose to Darkspirit's forehead. "I give you a life for courage. Use it well to lead your Clan into battle."

Pain flashed through Darkspirit from where Yelloweyes had touched her nose and he flinched, digging his claws into the ground. Yelloweyes stepped back and Stonewish proceeded forward. Stonewish murmured, "I give you a life for justice. Use it well to judge others for their actions, and decide who is enemy and who is ally."

Darkspirit felt as though claws were being dug into his pelt, flashing through him as sharp as thorns. Stonewish stepped back and Lynxfoot padded forward. Darkspirit felt bad that he didn't know the tom very well, but felt reassured when Lynxfoot mewed, "I give you a life for knowledge. Use it well to be wise and give advice for your Clanmates and other Clans."

Lynxfoot rested his muzzle on Darkspirit's head and pain flashed through him, spreading from ears to tail-tip. Lynxfoot stepped back and Hissingshine padded forward. The black tom murmured, "I give you a life for wisdom. Use it well to make wise decisions for your Clan."

Pain flashed through Darkspirit, but it wasn't as sharp this time, he just felt as though there was a heavy weight on his shoulders. Hissingshine stepped back and then came Pinestar. Pinestar touched his nose to Darkspirit's head and mewed, "I give you a life for love. Use it well to protect your Clan as if they are your kits."

Ferocity filled Darkspirit, and he felt that forever he would defend his Clan, and he would never stop until every last enemy was dead. He had never realized how ferocious a mother's love could be. Pinestar stepped back and then came Finchtail.

Darkspirit flattened his ears as Finchtail mewed, "I give you a life for loyalty. Use it well to remain loyal to your Clan and Clanmates, no matter what happens."

Pain flashed through Darkspirit, though it was not as bad as before. "Finchtail, I'm sorry I couldn't-" Darkspirit began.

"Shh," Finchtail cut him off, and flicked his brown-striped tail. "There's nothing to be sorry for. I died for my Clan, and that is what I've always wanted. My spirit lives on in my kits, and I know Ashblaze will take care of our kits. Take care of Tigerkit and Dewkit, Darkspirit."

Finchtail stepped back and Darkspirit spotted Pheasantspirit making his way toward him. Pheasantspirit whispered, "I give you a life for strength. Use it well to push through all of the sorrows in life and give your Clan the power to remain strong."

Pheasantspirit touched his nose to Darkspirit's forehead and Darkspirit felt the feeling as though he could lift anything. Darkspirit felt that he could do anything for his Clan, and that he could inspire feelings into every cat around him.

Pheasantspirit stepped back and then came Darkspirit's beloved Hawkstorm. His eyes brimmed with tears at the sight of her. Hawkstorm came close to him and put her head under his, mewing, "I give you a life for nobility, peace, and sight. Use it well to be noble for all the other leaders to look up to, to keep peace among the Clans, and to notice things before any other cat."

Warmth flowed through him at the same time as pain. Claws seemed to pierce him, though his love for Hawkstorm softened the blows. Hawkstorm stepped back and whispered, "Your old life is no more. Now, you have nine lives and you must lead your Clan." Her voice joined the others as they chanted, "Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!"

The new leader looked at Hawkstorm, and one look told everything. Everything faded around him, and the last thing he saw in StarClan, was Hawkstorm's eyes and heard her whisper, "I will travel with you again, soon, my love."

* * *

When he awoke, the first thing he saw was Blackfeather's face. The two ShadeClan toms raced through the territories, soon to arrive at the ShadeClan camp. The new leader entered and yowled, "I have received my nine lives! I am Darkstar!"

"Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!" the cats around him chanted, just as the StarClan cats had. Darkstar lifted his head.

The ShadeClan cats smiled around him, obviously happier now... except for Toadstripe, Ratstorm, and Lightheart; they were all frowning. But, that's what Darkstar would have expected.

Duskfoot began to order patrols, "Toadstripe, take Ratstorm, Ferretleap, and Bramblestripe out for hunting patrol at the MistClan border. Whiskerpelt, please take Lightheart, Poolshadow, and Bloodwhisker out for border patrol at the MistClan border. I want Dovetalon to take Birdpool, Wingbreeze, and Thorncry for a border patrol at the Gathering and Moontrees borders. Also, I want Deerpelt to lead Oaktail, Snakefall, and Sloeberry for border patrol at the rogue border. Flytooth, please take Molefur, Ivyfoot, and Rosebranch for partner-hunting near the Withering Oaks. That is all."

Duskfoot looked at Darkstar and padded over to him. "How did I do?" she asked, looking nervous.

"Wonderful," Darkstar replied, whiskers quivering. "You're doing much better than I did, that's for sure."

Duskfoot smiled and trotted away, happy and excited. Darkstar trotted into the nursery and noticed Ashblaze, Foxwing, and Velvetfur crowded in the nursery with their kits. "Uncle Darkstar!" a kit squeaked, and Darkstar looked down to see Tigerkit, who looked, painfully, exactly like Finchtail. Dewkit stood beside her brother, her gray tabby pelt darkened by black stripes. Whitekit, Brackenkit, and Brightkit were Weasalflight and Foxwing's kittens.

Darkstar purred, "Hello, kits!"

Volekit bounced up and down and squeaked, "Please make us apprentices! Please! Please! Please!"

"No, Volekit," Darkstar told the small tabby gently, "you're not quite old enough yet. You still have about two moons to go."

Darkstar twitched his nose as Volekit flattened his ears and sighed, "Oh. I was hoping I could help Blackfeather permanently."

Darkstar purred and touched noses with the little tom. "Don't worry, it'll be soon enough, I promise."

Volekit nodded, though he still looked upset. Darkstar flicked his tail and meowed, "So, how's Whitekit, Brackenkit, and Brightkit."

Brightkit opened her eyes and looked up at him, pale ginger pelt standing out against the darker pelts around her. Brightkit bounded over to Darkstar, yellow eyes wide. "Are you the new leader of ShadeClan?"

Darkstar nodded. "Yes. Speaking of which, in two days is the Gathering." Darkstar looked up at Velvetfur. "Do you want to come to the Gathering?"

Velvetfur nodded slowly. "Yes."

"Ashblaze can take care of your kits," Darkstar informed her. "Don't worry, they'll be fine."

* * *

Darkstar led his Clan toward the Gathering Rock. He was nervous, as he hadn't ever done this before. Darkstar twitched his nose as Duskfoot mewed, "How much are you going to give about Pinestar."

Darkstar, remembering all the times that Pinestar had told him his plans before the Gathering, he meowed, "Only that he passed away and I have taken his place. I will not let the Clans know that we were so weak that we had to hunt rats for prey. I know we weren't weak, but it may make the other Clans think that."

Duskfoot nodded, looking thoughtful. "Alright. What about Robinclaw and Finchtail?"

"I won't say anything," Darkstar replied. "MistClan and FireClan already know they are dead, and that is all we can handle."

"The Tribe is staying with MistClan," Duskfoot observed thoughtfully, "do you think they will come to the Gathering?"

Darkstar shrugged. "I do not know. We can't try to expect reactions from the Tribe; they are completely different from the Clans. They may be cats like us, but their way of life is different."

Duskfoot nodded and asked, "What if MistClan challenges about the territory?"

"We will defend ourselves," Darkstar replied calmly, "though we will try to keep peace."

Duskfoot nodded and remained silent now. When the cats arrived at the Gathering, MistClan was already there, and a few Tribe cats were there as well. Darkstar felt nervous, though he lifted his chin as his Clan began to mingle with the MistClan cats. Not long afterward, IceClan and TreeClan arrived together, Icestar and Treestar mewing in the lead.

Soon, Jaystar followed, leading FireClan in. Icestar, Treestar, and Sparrowstar stood upon the Gathering Rock. Jaystar leaped onto the Gathering Rock and Darkstar followed him.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Darkstar yowled before the other leaders could say anything. He turned to Sparrowstar and gave her a nod.

Sparrowstar twitched her nose and stepped forward. Sparrowstar announced, "There's not much to announce for MistClan, simply that we have two new apprentices, Mallowpaw and Silverpaw!"

"Mallowpaw! Silverpaw! Mallowpaw! Silverpaw!" the cats below cheered.

Sparrowstar stepped back and Icestar shouldered Jaystar out of the way and yowled, "IceClan is doing great! We have some news to share, though! Jaystar led his FireClan cats against IceClan! We fought him and won without losing a single warrior! IceClan will not bend to Jaystar's cruel reign!"

Cheers came from the IceClan cats, though Darkstar bristled. That wasn't fair! Jaystar had not been cruel to IceClan in any way! Darkstar did not speak despite his anger.

Icestar continued, "Our cats are prospering, and we have a new warrior here tonight; Rockfrost!"

"Rockfrost! Rockfrost! Rockfrost!" cats cheered far below.

And so, Jaystar and Treestar went forward, and then came Darkstar. He stepped forward, and saw the faces of many cats below. He shuddered in fear, but lifted his chin and yowled, "ShadeClan is strong! We lost Pinestar, and I have received my nine lives as Darkstar, leader of ShadeClan!"

"Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar!" yowled the cats below, and Darkstar felt proud at the cheers.

Gaining his confidence, Darkstar yowled, "ShadeClan is strong with two more litters of kits; one of Ashblaze and Finchtail with two kits, Tigerkit and Dewkit! Then, there's a litter with Foxwing and Weasalflight, three kits; Brightkit, Whitekit, and Brackenkit!"

"Tigerkit! Dewkit! Brightkit! Whitekit! Brackenkit!" the cats cheered below.

Darkstar continued, "The prey is running well, and that is all!"

The leaders departed and the cats mingled. Darkstar sat down by the deputy spots and Duskfoot mewed, "You did well, Darkstar. I couldn't have done better myself."

"What do you mean?" Darkstar asked, confused.

"What I mean is," Duskfoot explained, "is that you were meant for this role. You seemed so confident up there, after you were so nervous. I'm proud of you."

Darkstar smiled, happy that his former mentor had praised him so. Darkstar waited for a while, letting his Clan continue to mingle, until Velvetfur approached him, pelt silver in the moonlight. "I need to return to my kits," she meowed softly to him.

Darkstar nodded and called, "ShadeClan! We must return now!"

The ShadeClan cats crowded around him and he began to lead them back through the tunnels. Darkstar led his cats onward, and there was little talk, as the Gathering had gone by peacefully. Darkstar could tell that this had happened because of the travels he and the other Clans had sent some of their cats upon. Darkstar knew that this was a result of that, and Jaystar obviously had not wanted any trouble.

When the ShadeClan cats returned to camp, Velvetfur headed into the nursery, and Darkstar padded into the leader's den. Darkstar curled up in his nest, though he was used to the cold, he wished Hawkstorm could curl up next to him and cover him in her scent. Darkstar quickly was covered with the warm blanket of sleep.

**Me: Yay! Darkstar's leader of ShadeClan now!**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Darkstar awoke the next morning to sunlight slanting into his den. The dark gray tabby rose to his paws and suddenly, Duskfoot burst in. "Darkstar! I didn't want to wake you, but MistClan are attacking!"

Darkstar bristled and leaped from his den. To his surprise, it was already sunhigh, and he felt ashamed to have slept in so late. When Darkstar arrived in the clearing, the warriors were already moving about restlessly. Velvetfur was gathering her wailing kits close to her side, and Foxwing and Ashblaze were peering outside. Darkstar halted before the Shade Pool and let out a caterwaul for silence. The warriors looked up at him and he ordered, "Bramblestripe, please fetch the water patrol! We need as many warriors as we can get!" The night before, Darkstar and his deputy had talked about sending a water patrol to the pond; there had been little rain and the queens couldn't find a close-by water source to lap up, nor could Dustfur.

Bramblestripe bounded from camp and Darkstar felt overwhelmed for a moment; he had never led cats into battle before. Darkstar nearly stumbled backward into the Shade Pool by the waves of fear crashing down on him, and he felt the burden of leading these cats into battle, and his paws trembled. Darkstar yowled, when Bramblestripe and the water patrol returned, "I will lead the first patrol! Duskfoot will lead a second coming from what appears to be FireClan territory! Duskfoot will use the route of the Moontrees and wrap around to attack from behind! Then, Lightheart will lead a third to back up the first!"

There were a few gasps from Darkstar's Clan, though he did not take any notice of them. Instead, he continued, "The cats on my patrol will be Bramblestripe! Toadstripe! Oaktail! Deerpelt! Wingbreeze! Thorncry! Birdpool! The cats on Duskfoot's patrol will be Ratstorm! Brackenwing! Snakefall! Dovetalon! Whiskerpelt! Ferretleap! And then, the cats on Lightheart's patrol will be Sloeberry! Weasalflight! Rosebranch! Ivyfoot! Bloodwhisker! However, I want the other patrols to wait for my signal."

Molefur rose to his paws and yowled, "Me and the other cats remaining in camp will guard the camp with our lives!"

Warmed by the dark brown tabby's enthusiasm, Darkstar leaped from his position and led his patrol out of camp. Bramblestripe strode at his side and the two toms swerved around thickets and thornbushes together. Darkstar feared that he wouldn't be able to do it. Darkstar feared that he would fail, though he continued onward. Darkstar's paws moved fast, though they trembled and he nearly tripped over his paws as he raced. _Will we make it in time to save the battle?_

* * *

The white and gray tabby she-cat bristled as she followed her leader. They were to produce back-up for the invading cats, because Sparrowstar knew that ShadeClan would provide back-up as well. Mallowpaw smiled to herself, her white and gray tabby tail streaming behind her as she raced after her sister, Silverpaw. Although she mourned over Sagepaw's death, Mallowpaw was excited to deem herself worthy to him, as it had been her fault he had died. Mallowpaw remembered how she had struggled to save him, but failed miserably.

Mallowpaw darted across MistClan territory, excitement flowing through her veins. The MistClan apprentice felt fear, though her fear was quickly washed away and replaced with her excitement. Like Mallowpaw's mentor, Longstripe, had said, those who did not fear were foolish. So, Mallowpaw darted onward, feeling fear and excitement. Driftcloud appeared in the corner of Mallowpaw's eye, a white-splotched cat standing out amongst the misty hills of MistClan territory.

Mallowpaw's sharp eyes detected the ShadeClan cats as they began to head down the hill. The white and gray tabby felt yet another surge of fear as Silverpaw's tail flickered ahead and she could see the pelts of the ferocious ShadeClan warriors. The grass crunched under the many cats' paws as they emerged from the mist and into the claws of battle. Mallowpaw darted onward and leaped forward to assist Waspfall, who was scrabbling over a dark ginger ShadeClan tom's weight. Mallowpaw flew in, claws first, and landed right next to the defending ginger tom.

Mallowpaw dug her claws into the ginger cat's pelt and ripped angrily. The ginger tom battered at her with big, heavy paws. Mallowpaw hissed as her ear was torn from one of the ShadeClan cat's paws. Waspfall reared up and hissed, "Mallowpaw!"

The white and gray tabby apprentice slid underneath the ShadeClan cat and clawed at his underbelly. However, she was crushed when the ginger tom collapsed on top of her. Hissing, Malloiwpaw struggled against the smothering fur of the tom. She lurched upward when the ginger tom leaped away, and gasped for air. Then, she turned her head to see Waspfall battling the ginger tom away.

Mallowpaw bristled and leaped to her paws, though Waspfall shouted, "It's alright, Mallowpaw! I can handle him!"

Mallowpaw felt a burning sense of irritation as she stood before the battling cats. Silverpaw appeared at the edge of her vision, and Mallowpaw turned her head to see her sister struggling against a fox-colored tabby Mallowpaw knew, from her first Gathering, to be Bramblestripe. She could hardly believe that the normally gentle tom could be so ferocious in battle.

A yowl cut through the battling cats, and Mallowpaw looked around to see ShadeClan cats surrounding the MistClan cats from all sides. Mallowpaw's paws trembled and she looked up at Darkstar, who stood upon a slanting rock.

"Sparrowstar!" Darkstar yowled. "Is this all necessary?"

Sparrowstar, a mere fox-length from Mallowpaw, called, "Darkstar! What in the name of StarClan are you doing? Why are you causing this scene?"

Darkstar's eyes flashed and he called back, "Causing a scene? Me? Sparrowstar, you are the one who started this battle!"

Sparrowstar's hackles rose and Mallowpaw wished that Darkstar had not spoken. However, the silver tabby she-cat did not speak, but just glared at Darkstar. As Mallowpaw began to wonder of Sparrowstar was thinking he was right, Darkstar called, "Can't we just speak, Sparrowstar? Perhaps you could visit the ShadeClan camp, come into my den with my deputy by my side, and speak with me?"

Sparrowstar shook her head and hissed, "That won't work, Darkstar! We have done that before, and every cat in camp grew angry at us!"

Darkstar narrowed his eyes and flashed back, "But you did that in public! What about in private? That would be much easier and there would be less bloodshed!"

Sparrowstar's amber eyes glittered with what Mallowpaw interpreted to be bewilderment. The silver tabby sighed, "Darkstar-"

"No," Darkstar interrupted her, "do not speak. We should end this battle before one of our warriors are killed and instead settle this with a quick conversation!"

Sparrowstar was silent as Darkstar leaped from his perch and disappeared from sight. MistClan and ShadeClan warriors alike parted to allow him to walk through. Darkstar halted before Sparrowstar, his yellow eyes sparking.

Sparrowstar's eyes flashed as the ShadeClan leader spoke with her quietly. Moments later, Sparrowstar dipped her head and turned. The silver tabby called, "MistClan! Let us return to camp!"

Confusion flashed through Mallowpaw as she followed her leader back to the camp. When they returned, Foxcry and Frogleap raced around the cats, tending to their wounds, and murmurs of confusion echoed throughout the camp. Mallowpaw's whiskers quivered as Sparrowstar leaped upon the Tallrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here below Tallrock for a Clan meeting!" although every cat was already gathered below her.

Mallowpaw watched her leader as the silver tabby announced, "I need a patrol of cats to speak with Darkstar! I will lead with Foxcry, Firecloud, and Blazefire. We will lead tomorrow morning. Shortfall, you'll be in charge when I'm gone."

Shortfall dipped his head to his leader. Sparrowstar leaped off of Tallrock and vanished inside of her den, between the two rocks. Mallowpaw looked at Silverpaw, who stood uneasily beside her. Mallowpaw turned away from Silverpaw and padded out into the forest, whiskers quivering. Despite her wounds, Mallowpaw held a steady pace down the hill. The mist of the morning was clearing, and Mallowpaw breathed in with a sigh. Dark Water in Lake was walking toward the pond nearby, and Mallowpaw ignored the Tribe cat's presence. Instead, Mallowpaw came before the ShadeClan border and looked wistfully toward the river, a few fox-lengths away.

_The river should mark the border, but the ShadeClan cats had to change that! _Mallowpaw wanted to stamp her paw in frustration at the thought of what the ShadeClan cats had done to her Clan. Mallowpaw sat down and then peered at the sky above. _So much blood could have been spilled if Darkstar had not intervened... but was it all blessed by StarClan? _A shiver ran down Mallowpaw's spine as she thought of Darkstar's face as he fought in battle before his intervention. _So cold... merciless... it was almost like he could kill me just by looking at me... and those yellow eyes seemed to glow even brighter... it's almost like... no, that can't be right... _Mallowpaw struggled to push down the thought, but it still came.

_Is Darkstar from the Dark Forest?_


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Darkstar awaited Sparrowstar to come to his den the next day. A shiver ran through him as he thought of the day before. Darkstar shut his eyes as he remembered how he had nearly fallen from his sanity. Darkstar didn't understand what had happened, but he had felt so bloodthirsty. _You know... it's been raising all this time, _a voice whispered in his head, and though Darkstar wanted to ignore it, he knew that it was his own, and it was true.

Darkstar remembered when he had attacked Sandfur. _But that was only for the good name of Pheasantspirit! _Darkstar protested to himself.

Then, Darkstar winced as the other voice spoke, _But what about Swiftfrost? He never did anything bad and you clawed his eyes; blinding him! Face it, you had the bloodlust then, and don't forget about all of it ever since Finchtail died. You've wanted revenge, admit it!_

_No!_ Darkstar refused to believe it, but he still had a nagging sense that the voice was right. Darkstar stood and padded from his den; he couldn't wait for Sparrowstar, he couldn't wait for anything. Darkstar leaped from the camp and tore through the forest. _I need to find something! Someone! Come here, Snow! Come here, Flash! I'm ready for you..._

Darkstar leaped onward, and then out into off-territory. He made his way to where he knew Flash and Snow would be. Darkstar leaped onward, his claws unsheathed to propel him forward. Darkstar skidded to a halt at a tree, one he knew they had told him to see them at. Darkstar skidded to a halt and stared at the tree. "Where are you, Snow?" he yowled, claws gripping the ground. "I'm ready for you now!"

Snow appeared right in front of him, and Darkstar's eyes grew wide at her speed. "Right here," she purred menacingly.

Darkstar's shoulder was ripped open as the small white she-cat passed him. _How is that possible? She moves far too fast! _Darkstar thought as he spun around to face the small cat. Snow's blue eyes were glittering as she purred, "Surprised?"

Snow raised a paw and ripped open some skin on the bridge of Darkstar's nose. "You're going to have to be far faster than that if you want to win," Snow told him as she slashed his side. "Come on! Get a little bloodthirsty!" she taunted.

Darkstar turned to her, his wounds burning, and cut her cheek. Though he did so, Snow caught his own cheek and slashed it open. Darkstar flinched and staggered backward as Snow moved from her previous position. The small she-cat's eyes grew wild as she hit him hard and fast, sending Darkstar flying, right in front of a tree. Darkstar leaped to his paws and glared at Snow, mustering all of his fury. Darkstar wanted revenge for what Snow had done to Finchtail.

_She deserves death! _the voice from before screamed in Darkstar's head. Darkstar waited, watching Snow, and when the she-cat reached forward with her paw to strike, Darkstar hit it away, sending the small she-cat flying into the branches of a tree. "Oh, good!" Snow called as she sat up into a perch. "You aren't entirely boring after all!"

Darkstar let out a furious snarl as he leaped at her. The dark gray tabby ripped open Snow's ear and she caught his hind leg, making it bleed. Darkstar fell awkwardly after the sudden push, and then grew angry at himself for not expecting that. Darkstar knew he could defeat this cat, just as he had defeated Sandfur and Swiftfrost in those battles. Darkstar let out a hiss as Snow leaped upon his back, her claws piercing his skin. Darkstar rolled on his back, only to find empty ground rushing up to meet him; Snow had already dodged.

Darkstar leaped to his paws just as Snow rushed up to meet him. Her claws scored the earth where Darkstar had just been lying. Darkstar leaped away and into the branches of a tree. Darkstar paused and staggered on the branch, as he felt as though he was trembling to hold on. Darkstar looked at Snow as she leaped into the air and set her claws in a direct path for him. Darkstar felt her claws pierce his shoulder, but he grabbed her scruff and threw her down with the back of her neck bleeding.

Darkstar stared down at her, and felt his feelings being lost. Darkstar struggled hard. _Hawkstorm! No, Hawkstorm, come back! Applefrost, stop, please! Darkkit! How dare you do that to your sister? You're pathetic! You've caused her so much pain. How dare you harm Applepaw like that? Can I have my full medicine cat name now? That's Raggedstar! She's my mother! This cat who tried to kill Swiftstar is your mother? Darkspirit, when I die, I want to die with you to hold on to me. I don't want to ever die alone! I must leave now, Darkspirit. I must save my Clan. Darkspirit will be able to do it much better than me! We need you, Darkspirit. Darkspirit? You're alive? Hissingshine is dead. Lynxfoot's gone! I knew you loved Hawkstorm, and when she died, I feared you would break. Farewell, Darkspirit, I will see you again at the Moontrees. I died for my Clan, and that was what I've always wanted. I love you, Darkspirit. Your old life is no more. Darkstar! Darkstar! Darkstar! I couldn't have done better myself. What do you mean? What I mean is that you were meant for this role. _Darkstar's eyes grew wide as all of the things that cats had said before came to him. _I'm a monster, and I know it. _Darkstar felt pain vaguely in his side as Snow flashed past, and his eyes narrowed and shadowed with all of the thoughts that fed his pain. _Feed your monster! _a voice hissed. _If you are a monster, th__en accept it!_

Darkstar caught Snow's paw, from which had just been flashing behind him to strike, and threw her with his hind paw from which he had caught her with. Snow let out a yowl of shock as she was sent plummeting down. Darkstar turned and threw himself off of the branch and caught her in midair. Landing, he pinned her to the ground. Snow's eyes grew wide as she stared at him, but Darkstar did not hesitate.

* * *

"Darkstar must have come this way," Mallowpaw murmured to herself. She had been following the ShadeClan leader after she had tracked Sparrowstar. When she heard that Darkstar was not in camp, she persisted in finding him. Mallowpaw was now following his strong scent onward through the forest, clambering through the trees to find the scarred cat. Mallowpaw hissed as a thorn pierced her pad and she raised her paw up to look at it. Gently, she licked the pad and pushed the thorn out. Mallowpaw gripped it in her teeth and spat it out into a bush. "Curse these thorns!"

Mallowpaw stood and continued onward after delicately wrapping her paw with a leaf. Mallowpaw heard hisses and she dropped into a hunter's crouch, as though she was stalking the cats like prey. Mallowpaw crept forward to find Darkstar battling with a small white she-cat. Mallowpaw watched as Darkstar stood upon a tree. Snow slashed open his side and then landed on the opposite side. Darkstar's eyes were wide, and then, suddenly, they darkened, and Mallowpaw caught her breath as the ShadeClan leader caught the she-cat's paw with his hind paw, and threw her backward. The white cat's eyes were wide as she plummeted toward the ground.

Darkstar's eyes began to shine like they had before, and he leaped down toward the white cat. Mallowpaw shook as she realized how fast it was; less than a sixteenth of a heartbeat, for him to react. Darkstar landed as though he had just jumped from a small, low, rock, and pinned the white she-cat to the ground. Mallowpaw stared in horror as Darkstar did not hesitate, but instantly lunged forward and sank his teeth into the she-cat's neck. Darkstar's eyes continued to shine brightly, and Mallowpaw could hardly see his pupils, as they were just tiny dots in the sea of shining yellow. Mallowpaw wondered if Darkstar could hear her heartbeat as it beat so harshly in her chest, it made it almost difficult to breathe.

Darkstar threw the she-cat away, and Mallowpaw caught sight of the she-cat's bloody neck and limp body. Mallowpaw shivered and looked at Darkstar, who looked straight in her direction, his eyes seeming to shine and look straight into her soul. Mallowpaw felt yet another shiver run down her spine as Darkstar padded toward her. The dark gray tabby suddenly leaped, far too fast for him to be a cat. Mallowpaw screamed for only a quarter of a millisecond before she was pinned to the ground by Darkstar's claws. The ShadeClan leader bared his teeth at her, and Mallowpaw shut her eyes tight, ready to feel the flash of pain before she was sent to StarClan.

"Stop it!" Darkstar hissed, and Mallowpaw opened her eyes to see him conflicting with himself. "I don't want to hurt her!" Darkstar's eyes flickered, and Mallowpaw could see the shining begin to die down. Finally, Mallowpaw was let go of by Darkstar, and he stepped back, mewing, "You alright?"

Mallowpaw nodded, though her trembling paws gave away her fear.

* * *

Darkstar twitched his nose and mewed, "Let's head to my camp."

_You'll get away this time, _Darkstar heard a voice hiss, _but next time will be much more difficult. _

Darkstar forced himself not to look over his shoulder to see if a cat was beside of him and instead led Mallowpaw toward his camp. Darkstar leaped onward through the trees and skidded to a halt by a stream. Darkstar wiped the blood off his face with water and then lapped thirstily; the battle had driven him to near exhaustion. Darkstar headed onward, and soon the pair arrived back at camp. Darkstar watched as his Clanmates raised their heads and rushed to his bloody side.

Darkstar pushed his way through them and headed straight for Sparrowstar. The silver tabby's fur rose slightly as Darkstar neared her and he growled, "Let us speak." Darkstar padded into his den, ignoring his warriors, and sat down in his nest. The bloody tabby looked up at the MistClan leader. "Speak."

Sparrowstar nodded and began, "Darkstar, I would like that territory back."

"Why?" Darkstar asked her.

"Well," Sparrowstar paused, and Darkstar could see through her eyes that she was on edge, "my Clan is becoming hungry again, and we need more prey."

Darkstar twitched his nose. "Sparrowstar, you don't look like you're starving."

Sparrowstar shook her head and mewed, "Darkstar, you don't understand. I'm fine, for now, but my Clan is becoming hungry and need that territory to hunt."

Darkstar shook his head. "I can't permit it until you are actually starving. Come back to my camp and speak with me when that happens, if it does."

Sparrowstar looked a bit angry, but turned and padded out. Darkstar lay down in his nest. _What am I going to do? This isn't going to go away. It's so overpowering... what is going to happen to me?_

_Shut up! _Darkstar heard the voice again. _There is no need for you to rant about us!_

_Us? _

_Yes,_ the voice replied to Darkstar's question. _I am a part of you as you are a part of me. We are one. However, I'm not going to let you decide everything now that I've fully developed. _

_No! You shall not take hold of me!_ Darkstar protested, and gripped the ground with his claws. _I won't let you!_

_Really? Are you sure you won't join me?_

_Shut up!_

_Why should I?_

Darkstar shut his eyes tight and replied, _Because you are not me!_

_Yes I am. You know that very well, Darkstar, stop trying to deny it._

_No. I can't be. You can't be me... I've fought so hard to become leader; I can't let you ruin it for me!_

_You can't let me? I am a part of you, Darkstar, and you've already agreed with me multiple times. _

_No... I won't... let you..._ although he continued to protest, Darkstar knew he was being beaten through the argument.

_You? You'll try to stop me? Yeah right! That's impossible! You can't stop me because I am you! Don't you get it? If you don't, you need to listen harder. As you were born, I was small, and your good intentions were all that ran through. You had absolutely no bloodlust. But, as you grew, so did I, as we are one. I never realized it until you became deputy. Then, I awaited my chance. When Finchtail died, I knew that you'd be weak. You're early in your leadership, Darkstar, and still unsteady. No one would forget how you became mad._

_But I didn't! I am perfectly sane!_ Darkstar struggled in every word he spoke.

_Submit to me, Darkstar, and you could be the greatest leader ever known! Every cat would remember you, to the end of their days! Your Clan would be marked as the greatest ever known... and you would be credit for it. I know how you hate it when a cat looks at you funny because you are a ShadeClan cat. I know that you want to rid of it... that is something I could help you with. Besides, you fight a lot more powerfully when I take control. You know that, don't you?_

_No! Just shut up! I don't want you in my head!_ Darkstar gasped for air for a moment as he fought. He didn't want to be marked as the cat who went insane. However, Darkstar felt his mind slipping; he was being pulled in. Darkstar struggled, and fought for a paw hold, but where was one? Everything was so slippery, and he could hardly dig his claws in. Darkstar panted as he shook. _No! I can't let go! You can't stop me!_

_Can I not? Let's face the facts, Darkstar, I am a lot stronger than you. My power is great, and yours is diminutive. Stop fighting; you only wear yourself out!_

Darkstar did not reply, for he could no longer speak. Darkstar was already gasping for air as he struggled against this voice. Darkstar knew that the voice was right; he was only wearing himself out. Finally, Darkstar let go, and he slipped, as he could no longer take control, not in this state.

_Finally! Now I can breathe! _Darkstar made his way from his den, and his wounds had been instantly healed the moment his opposing side took control. Darkstar leaped in front of the Shade Pool, and every cat looked up. _They're all undoubtedly surprised at my glowing eyes and how my wounds have been healed. What fools! _Darkstar smiled and called, "Things are going to change a bit around here!"

The ShadeClan cats stared up at him in surprise as he spoke the words. _They really are all fools! Sitting around and staring! Well, they probably don't understand because I'm acting different before, though my voice is the exact same. And they thought they knew their leader! Hah! Foolish Pinestar! You never knew about my other side! Even my brethren didn't know! His mind must have been boiled because of these idiots!  
_

Darkstar called, "Now, listen. There's a few things I want to completely renovate. One, the elders must not burden us by staying in camp."

There were a few gasps, but some cats, such as Toadstripe, smiled as though he had hoped for this all along. Ratstorm called, "Yes! They shall not weigh upon us! Elders are nothing more than work and a some more mouths to feed!"

Lightheart looked stunned, and Dovetalon bristled. "You can't do that!" she yowled, and darted forward to stand in front of her leader.

Darkstar scowled and murmured, "I think I can, Dovetalon. I would think you would understand. Isn't this the type of cat you wanted me to be?"

Dovetalon's eyes widened and she hissed, "Of course not!"

"Really?" Darkstar challenged, tail-tip twitching. "Are you sure about that?"

Dovetalon let out a hiss, "I am sure that you're not the cat you seem like!"

The cats gathered around the clearing gasped in surprise, their murmurs immediately flooding Darkstar's ears. _Oh... my brother really did leave this place a mess! I'll just have to figure it out... Too bad_.

Darkstar caterwauled for silence and his cats stopped murmuring and watched him. Darkstar hissed, "Listen to my words! It is wise to do this because then we will not have a few more mouths to feed! That way, we can prevent more battles."

Dustfur waved his tail at Dovetalon, who looked like she was about to protest, but, seeing Dustfur's signal, mewed, "Fine, Darkstar. If that is what you wish, it is so."

Darkstar nodded and watched as Dustfur made his way out of the camp. Darkstar noticed that many of the ShadeClan cats were agreeing with his decision and he thought, _See? I told you, brother! I handle this Clan so much better than you_!

_Never!_ the brother of his thoughts hissed. Darkstar snorted before continuing this conversation with his Clanmates.

Darkstar announced, "Also, kittens will be apprenticed at the age of three moons instead of six! This will help our Clan gain younger and stronger, and more experienced warriors!"

The cats glanced at him in confusion for a moment, but then their faces cleared; Darkstar could tell he was winning them over with his reasoning. Ratstorm seemed very proud of his adopted son. Darkstar smiled inwardly when he realized that Ratstorm was proud once his evil form took over.

Darkstar twitched his nose in slight surprise as he realized that the cats were not going to protest. So, he called, "Also, there is a new type of training that is going to begin starting tomorrow! I will lead that session!"

Darkstar flicked his tail, ready to dismiss, but Dovetalon burst into a series of yowls, "No, Darkstar! You can't do this! Those kittens won't be near old enough! Don't you want to preserve Finchtail's kits as long as possible? How could you do this to your best friend? Finchtail died for this Clan! Can't you just try to show that that was meant to happen?"

_She's right!_ Darkstar heard the voice hiss. _Dovetalon is right, and you know it!_

_Shut... up!_ Darkstar wanted to grit his teeth, but he only tightened his jaw.

"Dovetalon," he began, "don't you understand you're causing a-"

"Close your jaws!" Dovetalon snarled. "You're not the Darkstar we all love and follow! You're someone else!"

* * *

Dovetalon caught her breath as Darkstar leaped off of the rock. He was so fast, he materialized beside her before she could do anything. Dovetalon didn't even have time to look. _This isn't a normal cat, and this is not Darkstar! Darkstar is my leader and my former brother! This is not the cat I know! I can't let this go on! _However, before she could move, her shoulder was ripped open by Darkstar's claws and the cat she had once known landed in front of her with one bloody paw raised.

Dovetalon staggered and collapsed on the ground, her body consumed in a tidal wave of shock. Dovetalon could vaguely understand that Lightheart was yowling for help from Blackfeather, Ratstorm was obviously enjoying this new form of Darkstar despite his worry for Dovetalon, and Darkstar was yowling, "This is what happens when you break the warrior code! I am the ShadeClan leader, and my word is law!"

Dovetalon could hardly believe him. _This isn't the brother I respect and love! This is not the wise leader I know! This is not the cat who worked so hard to become a warrior, and then was so happy to become deputy! This isn't the cat that even MistClan has grown a liking to! This isn't the cat who walked beside me even when I snapped! This isn't the cat who forgave me for all I had done to him! This is the cat who tried to give me a place in this Clan! This isn't him! This isn't Darkstar!_

_This is a demon!_


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Darkstar made his way to his den, cutting off all of the noises in camp of his Clanmates' shock of Dovetalon that had carried on through the last few days. _She deserved it._

_What? What are you talking about? She doesn't deserve it! _a feeling of pain shot through Darkstar after the voice spoke.

_Stop fighting me! Don't you get it? Dovetalon was disobeying her warrior ancestors! _

_That's stupid! She wasn't doing that, she was trying to figure out why you're acting this way! _

_You're weakening our physical state! Quit it!_

_No! _

_Stop it, now!_

To escape this battle between the twins, Darkstar's evil form aborted and walked from the den. Darkstar made his way to his cats and called them for training.

* * *

"Darkstar!" Darkstar whipped around after returning from the unsheathed-clawed training session to see Robinclaw standing before his Clanmates, his starry figure bristling. "You can take control again!"

"No you can't!" another cat called, and the shadowy form of Shadestar appeared, who was growing faint.

Darkstar lashed his tail, though he did not mean it; this was his brother's decision. "Shadestar, get out of here," his brother moved his lips in a whisper, and Darkstar quickly flashed at him.

_Get out of my way!_

_No. Shadestar doesn't belong in my Clan._

Darkstar smiled at Shadestar and purred, "Nice to see you, here, Shadestar."

Shadestar nodded to him and Robinclaw hissed, "You can do it, Darkstar! I believe you can!"

Shadestar pushed the starry cat and Robinclaw vanished the moment he touched the ground. Shadestar smirked at Darkstar before vanishing in the blink of an eye. Darkstar heard a growl, "Stop, Darkstar!"

Darkstar whipped around to find that Duskfoot had rallied the cats. Now, she stood before him, a now-conscious Dovetalon at her side. Darkstar bristled as he noticed that every cat stood beside Duskfoot but a few, and he noticed that those who had backed him up before were out on patrols. Duskfoot had been plotting this all along.

_Don't underestimate my cats, _Darkstar heard the voice snarl. _They are much smarter and much more protective of their Clan than you think!_

Duskfoot yowled, "Darkstar, you have caused more trouble than not these past few days, and I have no choice but to proclaim one thing, even if you are my leader, for the rest of our Clanmates agree!" Darkstar's fur began to rise as Duskfoot opened her jaws to speak, "Exile!"

Darkstar watched his cats as they all grew defiant. _I can't fight; they'll hate me forever if that happens and I'll never gain my leadership back!_

Darkstar stared in shock for a moment before leaping through the cats, all parting as he passed, and out of camp. _Fool! Now you've driven us into exile!_

Then came the soft reply, _At least my Clanmates are safe from you._

Darkstar paced back and forth, uncertain of precisely what to do. _We have to gain our leadership back; it's our best bet!_

_No. I won't let you until you are defeated._

_But I won't be until our death._

_I don't care! What happened, anyway, to cause this?_

_Let me show you, brother._

* * *

BothDarkstars found themselves in an open plain. They were one, for the moment, but then, the two of them split in two. The good Darkstar looked the same as his physical body, but the evil Darkstar was black with dark gray tabby stripes and his eyes were red with a few amber streaks around the pupil instead of yellow. The first, true, good, Darkstar looked at his brethren, and his brother began to explain, "You see, brother, when you were born, Shadestar saw you as a true cat. He knew that you would become leader one day, and so, he came before you. You looked upon him, confused, and your soul was pure. You had another brother; me. I was born to the same mother, but Shadestar saw that I would become evil. So, Shadestar took my soul, and bestowed me upon you. Now, we are one."

The first Darkstar asked, "What is your name?"

"Well, my name was once Ravenkit," the black tom mewed, "but Shadestar gave me the warrior name of Ravendust when he fused me with you, so we could differentiate from one another when you met me for the first time."

Darkstar stared at his newly-found brother for a moment before murmuring,"So this was all Shadestar's doing."

"Indeed," Ravendust replied, whiskers quivering. "I am a part of you as you are a part of me. Your physical form remained, but your soul was split into two. Like I said, I was slowly growing stronger as you did, as I was fused with you rather than you with me. Thus, not only had I had a sickly soul, but I was a smaller part of you. But, I grew."

"Ravendust," Darkstar whispered, savoring the name in his mind. _I can think with my own mind again... he's not inside... _"So you're really a demon? Just as everyone believes?"

"You could say that," Ravendust responded calmly, and Darkstar realized that he also was much more relaxed without Darkstar fighting with him.

Darkstar's mind struggled for a moment before he asked, "Is there a way to escape one another?"

"Only in here," Ravendust murmured. "This is where I resided when you were young so you would not know of my presence until you became deputy and a later warrior. Then, I slowly let my presence grow, until you became leader, I had always kept myself slightly secluded. Everything you have learned, however, was passed to me the moment I slipped back into your conscience. Then, I knew many things, and I kept a few of my conclusions from you so that you would not know."

"Why are you telling me this?" Darkstar queried his brother.

Ravendust twitched his whiskers and mewed, "So you aren't begging for answers later."

Darkstar accepted the blunt answer and looked across the plain. It had a strange, otherworldly feeling, yet the functions remained the same: The wind blew the soft grass, sending newleaf flower buds floating around. A strange group of purple flowers with blue and white markings caught Darkstar's eye, and the grass crunched under paw as Darkstar shifted restlessly as he looked around. Ravendust turned to Darkstar and touched a paw to the grass. Instantly, blue flowers sprouted and showed their beautiful petals to the two cats. Then, Ravendust let out a yowl and the scenery changed to the forest. Ravendust yowled again and it turned back to the plain.

"How did you do that?" Darkstar exclaimed, staring in astonishment at his brother.

Ravendust snorted, "Silly brother, you can do whatever you want here! Don't you understand that we're in your head? So, whatever you want happens."

Darkstar gasped, "Really?"

"Of course."

Darkstar shut his eyes tight and imagined something. He opened his eyes to find a beautiful rose lying at his feet. Darkstar smiled and picked up the beautiful thing, then he realized something. Darkstar imagined something else and found Hawkstorm's dead body before him. Darkstar dug into the ground and buried it. The dark gray tabby tom pushed the dug-up dirt back and then imagined and a stone appeared over the grave. It lightly rested and pressed itself upon the fresh dirt and he placed the rose there. Then, Darkstar imagined and the stone was carved to show a hawk flying in a storm with a rose held in its talons. Darkstar purred softly and then dug a grave for Finchtail, who he imagined as well. Darkstar pushed the dirt over him, lay a feather at his grave, and imagined, drawing a finch taking flight.

Darkstar smiled down at the two graves that mirrored the two most important cats in his life who had died. Darkstar then turned his head to find Ravendust watching him evenly. "Let's return," Darkstar told his brother.

Ravendust nodded and the scenery faded. Darkstar found himself in control again and he murmured to his brother, _Listen, Ravendust. I'll get us out of this, trust me. _

Ravendust didn't respond for a moment before he spoke, _Ah, alright! Just hurry up, will you?_

Darkstar twitched his nose and headed from ShadeClan territory. He could still sense Ravendust's presence, but it felt like both a burden and a blessing, for otherwise he would not have managed to give Finchtail or Hawkstorm proper burials. Darkstar arrived beside MistClan territory and sniffed the air. Darkstar crouched, and crept forward toward a thrush. Darkstar halted and pounced, landing upon it, and he tore into the bird, starving and ravenous for prey; he had not eaten for a while.

Darkstar, after finishing his prey, then felt a sudden hole in his heart. _I just lost my Clan... how am I going to return? Will Duskfoot ever welcome me back?_

Darkstar staggered backward as though struck by a blow, and collapsed beside a tree. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he understood that it was near-impossible to ever gain his Clan's trust back, let alone be their leader. Darkstar waited, and then suddenly paw steps alerted him. Darkstar looked with his eyes, but did not raise his head. To his surprise, it was Dustfur, whom his brother had sentenced from the camp.

"Darkstar?" he asked, obviously confused. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Dustfur's eyes were wide by the time Darkstar finished telling the tale, and Darkstar was concerned for a moment that Dustfur would agree with his Clanmates, but then Dustfur murmured, "So it was never really you."

Darkstar shook his head in response. Dustfur paused before meowing, "I may just be able to help you with this."

Darkstar's ears pricked and he gasped, "Really, Dustfur? You would do that for me?"

"Yes," Dustfur replied, eyes narrowed determinedly. "I may be an elder, but I still have a few tricks I have up my pelt."

Darkstar smiled at his Clanmate. "Thanks, Dustfur; it means a lot to me."

Dustfur nodded to him and turned. "I'm going to have to think about this, Darkstar, so you should stay out here. You could travel up the border just off-territory opposite of the Moontrees. There's a small den there, I've already set it up myself."

Darkstar nodded. "Alright, Dustfur."

Dustfur padded off and Darkstar headed up the border toward the den Dustfur had told him of. The scarred tabby soon found what Dustfur had been talking about; a small secluded cave just perfect for one or two cats. Darkstar noticed the mossy nest, so he understood that Dustfur must have planned to live there. Darkstar curled up in the nest and closed his eyes. _Good night, brother._


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Darkstar paced back in forth after a long time of hunting. Dustfur had not yet returned to tell him his plan and the former ShadeClan leader was beginning to worry. Now, Darkstar turned and padded toward the ShadeClan border, anxious to learn of how his Clan was doing. When he arrived, crouching in the shelter of a holly bush, he spotted Duskfoot leading a patrol to the border.

Darkstar heard Bramblestripe murmur, "Duskstar," Oh right, I forgot, Darkstar remembered. She's not Duskfoot anymore. "Do you think he's around here."

Duskstar's eyes grew sad and she murmured, "I don't know what happened to Darkstar... but wherever he is, I hope he figures it out."

"Was it StarClan's will for him to be exiled?" Weasalflight asked as he hurried forward to catch up with the rest of his patrol.

Duskstar's eyes darkened and she murmured, "Who knows? I did what I had to for my Clan, and I'm certain that wherever he is, he understands that. Darkstar was a great leader... I don't know what happened."

Dovetalon padded out of the bushes and growled, "Duskstar, I've told you a million times, that's not my brother!"

Duskstar flashed back, "No, he's not your brother, he's Raggedstar's son, and you are not Raggedstar's daughter."

Dovetalon lashed her tail. "Duskstar, I don't care what you think! He's my brother to me, whether you like that or not, and that cat was not the brother I know."

Duskstar's eyes flashed with doubt. "We may not have all have known him very well; Darkstar never was the one to speak of his own life. Darkstar always wanted to hear from us, but we never heard from him."

Darkstar closed his eyes and thought, That's because I never wanted to burden you, or any other cat with my life. My story's too much for anyone else to hold but me and my brother.

Darkstar opened his eyes again to see that Dovetalon's eyes were looking straight at him, and he forced his fur not to rise. Dovetalon quickly looked away and Darkstar immediately knew that she knew he was there. Duskstar sprayed a tree before turning to Weasalflight and telling him to guard. The warrior turned his back on the other cats to scan the forest.

Darkstar ducked in his bush when Weasalflight looked his way, rewarding himself with some scratches from the sharp holly leaves. Darkstar waited for a moment before peering back out, only to find that the cats were finishing their marking and nearly ready to return to camp.

When all the cats had finished, Duskstar called, "Let's go!" The black and white she-cat turned and began to head out from the border and toward the ShadeClan camp. Weasalflight and Bramblestripe began to follow while Dovetalon stayed put.

"I'm going to check the markings, Duskstar!" Dovetalon called to her leader. Duskstar flicked her tail to show that she had heard and Dovetalon turned to the border, checking for any scents lying over it. Dovetalon grew very careful as she made her way toward Darkstar, passing by the cliff as she walked.

Darkstar stood and stepped from the holly bush, mewing, "Looking for me?"

Dovetalon's head snapped up to look at him. The pale gray she-cat was silent for a moment before replying, "Yes."

Darkstar nodded. "That's what I thought."

Dovetalon sat down and Darkstar padded forward to sit just before her. He winced inwardly at the sight of the scar on her shoulder.

Dovetalon tipped her head and whispered, "Why, Darkstar? What's going on?"

Darkstar smiled at her, sadly, and began to explain, "Dovetalon, you know how Treestar and Icestar and Pheasantspirit are my siblings, right?"

"Yes," Dovetalon mewed, looking cautioned.

Darkstar glanced up at the sky; it was past sunhigh now and the sun was descending quite rapidly. "Well, I figured out I have a second brother."

"A second?" Dovetalon looked bewildered. "Why didn't you ever mention him?" Dovetalon's gaze hardened. "Did he threaten you, Darkstar?"

"No," Darkstar murmured, a creeping sense of fear that Dovetalon would think he was crazy after his explanation, "far from it, actually. You see, Dovetalon, my brother is... different."

Dovetalon's eyes stopped clearing and became bewildered again. Slowly, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Darkstar sighed, though he tried not to make it seem as though he was frustrated with her, because he wasn't. So, Darkstar began to explain. Dovetalon was quiet through the whole story, and at the end she was obviously more puzzled than before.

"But why you?" she inquired. "What would Shadestar want with you?"

Darkstar sighed, "Apparently, Shadestar knew that I would become leader one day, so, seeing that my brother was very evil, or would be, placed him within my own physical body. This transplant allowed Shadestar the hope that I would follow the influence of my brother."

Dovetalon narrowed her eyes and hissed, "Shadestar! And that fool thinks he was the founder of our Clan? More like Falconstar was!"

Darkstar twitched his nose in agreement and then meowed, "So, here we are. Now, Ravendust is deep within our combined souls in a place built within our minds. It allows the both of us to gain some rest from the other's thoughts, and that is where Ravendust is now; in a world where he can relax. The moment he slips back into the conscience of this body, he will regain everything that happened."

"So Ravendust or you could stay in that place for moons," Dovetalon realized, "even years!"

Darkstar nodded.

"And I was right," Dovetalon mewed excitedly. "I knew it wasn't you, Darkstar! I knew you would never do that!"

"Yeah," Darkstar acknowledged her excitement, but he didn't share it; Ravendust had said that he was much stronger than Darkstar, and he was right, Darkstar knew that, but he was keeping it from himself in the best ways possible. However, now the thought was beginning to buzz in his head like an annoying flea.

Dovetalon tipped her head and asked, "If Shadestar gave you Ravendust, can't he take Ravendust away?"

Darkstar paused before responding, "I'm not sure, Dovetalon."

Dovetalon twitched her nose before sighing, "Well, I hope that he'll leave soon, because I don't want my brother to keep hurting me."

Although he knew it was a joke, Darkstar winced. "Yeah... well, you better get going, Dovetalon, now that you know the whole story; your patrol will be searching for you. Also, please don't tell Duskstar any of this."

"But Darkstar!" Dovetalon protested. "You'll never become leader again that way!"

"No, no," Darkstar silenced her. "That's not necessarily true. Look, I've got a plan, but it will take some time..."

"Until Duskstar dies?" Dovetalon whispered, and Darkstar was caught by surprise by the question. He stared into her eyes and realized that this may possibly be what Dustfur was waiting for; Duskstar's death, and the only one she would have with only one life.

"I'm not sure," Darkstar mewed hastily. "Let's not jump to conclusions, alright?"

Dovetalon nodded slowly before meowing, "I've gotta go. And, could I tell Sloeberry what is going on?"

Darkstar's ears pricked as he was caught by surprise a second time. "Sloeberry?"

"Yes," Dovetalon replied. "She's terribly worried about you and shares the belief that you aren't the one who was using those movements, as well as Birdpool."

Darkstar paused for a moment, considering the two she-cats Dovetalon had just named. He didn't trust Sloeberry as much anymore; when Hawkstorm died she had seemed satisfied, and he felt that a conversation between the two of them had been shared without Darkstar's knowing. Birdpool, on the other hand, Darkstar knew he could trust, so he knew that she would be a good cat to tell. "Yes..." Darkstar murmured. "You can, Dovetalon. Tell Birdpool, too. She deserves to know.

Dovetalon nodded. "Thanks, Darkstar, I can't bear to see them so upset!"

Darkstar nodded and meowed, "I know, Dovetalon."

Dovetalon stood, smiled sadly at Darkstar, before turning and padding toward the camp. She called over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Darkstar. Watch yourself and please... just please don't..."

"Die?" Darkstar whispered, guessing what the next word was that Dovetalon was struggling to speak.

"Yes," Dovetalon responded, before bounding off into the forest, disappearing from the sight of her adopted brother and former leader.

Darkstar was silent and just sat in the same position for a drawn-out period of time. Then he remembered; tonight was the Gathering. Darkstar wanted to attend, but he feared of what Duskstar's report would be when she announced her new leadership of the Clan. Would she say that he had died? In her position, though Darkstar would have wanted to, he would have plainly have said that he had been exiled. Darkstar understood that the different Clans cared for one another somewhat, and it was the leaders' duty to report everything that could possibly endanger another Clan.

Darkstar rose to his paws slowly and turned. The dark gray tabby tom made his way back to his den and curled up, tucking his tail over his nose, to catch a few winks before night came.

* * *

Darkstar awoke at moonrise and jolted from his nest. The dark gray tabby burst from his den and started racing into ShadeClan territory, heading straight for the edge of the territory. Darkstar raced onward, whiskers quivering as he brushed through the undergrowth. Darkstar burst from the bushes as they flew by and whipped his face. Darkstar spotted the last silhouettes of the ShadeClan cats disappearing in the side of the cliff leading up to the Gathering rock.

Darkstar raced onward, tail waving behind him, but he was stopped cold when he heard a voice, "Darkstar, wait!"

Darkstar whipped around, tail twitching, and found himself staring straight at the unkempt shape of Russet. Russet's green eyes glittered and Darkstar growled, "What are you doing here, Russet? I already silenced your friend, Snow!"

Russet twitched his nose and hissed back, "I know that already. Listen, Darkstar, I need to speak with you."

* * *

Darkstar sat perched upon a branch overlooking the Gathering area, where the cats from all Clans were perched below. Russet sat beside him, and the wind stirred the leaves growing rapidly in the trees. Russet mewed, "Do you understand, Darkstar?"

Darkstar nodded. "Yes... but, Russet, how am I supposed to do this?"

Russet flicked his tail and replied, "When you leap down from this tree and head for the Gathering Rock, simply let Ravendust take control; he'll know exactly what to do and it won't harm you. Now that you know his name, you can address him directly. Plus, he will aid you more often in that way. Now, listen, when you venture down to grab him, your body will keep moving, but begin to lock down. However time travels much more slowly inside, you must hurry, or something bad may happen; a question asked by Sparrowstar, cats protesting your appearance... anything could happen."

Darkstar nodded, understanding the unkempt cat's words. Then, he murmured, "Why are you helping me with this?"

Russet twitched his nose and stood, meowing, "Because, you still are vital to my mission." Russet turned and leaped away, through the trees, disappearing from sight. Darkstar turned and surveyed the cats, noting Duskstar's choice of deputy; Oaktail. Darkstar twitched his nose and waited patiently, as Sparrowstar yowled, "Let the Gathering begin!"

The other four leaders gave Sparrowstar a nod of approval to tell her that she could speak first and the silver tabby began, "MistClan is prospering, and some words were settled with Darkstar. We avoided a battle, but we are still eager to gain the territory again. However," Sparrowstar glanced at Duskstar, "I see that he is not here tonight. Why so, Duskstar?"

Duskstar stepped forward and yowled, "Darkstar has been exiled!" Gasps erupted from the cats below her. "He attacked Dovetalon, who is here tonight, and attempted to go against every rule the code gives us but that of the Clan leader's word is code! He was no longer safe, and he did this by his own will, I-"

"Not by my own will!" Darkstar yowled as he leaped from a tree. Every cat looked up at him, shocked. _Here we go. _Darkstar twitched his nose and ducked into his own mind. He groped for a moment before finding the imaginative place that Ravendust had led him to. Darkstar looked from side to side, noting that the place was a swamp, covered in marshes. Darkstar yowled, "Ravendust!"

Darkstar's brother appeared in sight from a swamp, slicked with mud. Ravendust twitched his tail and the mud disappeared. "Darkstar? What are you doing here?" he asked, eyes glittering eagerly, and Darkstar knew that Ravendust probably understood that it was time.

Darkstar stepped forward to his brother. "For the moment, I will give you control. Hurry, please."

Ravendust tipped his head. "What's going on?"

Darkstar hurriedly explained the situation, and then mewed, "Go, Ravendust. You know what to do."

Ravendust nodded and faded away, disappearing from Darkstar's sight.

* * *

Ravendust made his way through the crowd, appearing just like Darkstar. However, no cat knew it, but the soul inside was completely different. Ravendust leaped upon the Gathering Rock to appear just before the cats around him.

Sparrowstar cocked an eye and asked, "Not by your will?"

"No," Ravendust growled, playing as his brother._ I hate not being able to slice her throat open! That she-cat gets on my nerves! I hate MistClan... _"Sparrowstar, you don't quite understand, nor do you, Duskstar, even though you knew me so well."

Duskstar's whiskers quivered and she asked, "I-I don't understand. How do I know you're not lying?"

Ravendust hissed, "You of all cats should know, Duskstar! I would never act like that, and you know it! My actions were all fallen upon by another thing! Another will!"

Duskstar's hackles raised at his tone, and Ravendust understood that his voice sounded as though not all of StarClan backed him up, but all of the Dark Forest. Duskstar asked, "Darkstar, p-please e-explain."

Ravendust snarled, "Haven't I explained enough?" Duskstar shrank away at his snarl, and Ravendust felt satisfaction deep inside before hissing, "It was not by my own actions, Duskstar! My actions are justified! You must understand that! My actions were not by me, but by the power of the Dark Forest!" Just as he said the last words, lightning forked from the sky, and Duskstar's eyes were bright with its flashing and filled with fear.

Gasps filled the cats below, and Ravendust realized that he had almost forgotten that they were gathered there. Duskstar looked on the brink of tears as she nodded, "Okay, okay, Darkstar! I understand! Please, do not hurt me!"

"Hurt you?" Ravendust snorted. "Why would I hurt you if this is all by my will?"

Duskstar looked up at him. Her eyes were wide with terror and she gasped, "You-you won't? You won't hurt me?"

Ravendust shook his head. "Of course not, Duskstar. But, I need you to take down that name. I want to return to my position as leader of ShadeClan."

Duskstar was silent for a moment and Icestar stepped forward. "I'm sorry, brother," Icestar winced at the last word, "but I must agree with Duskstar that we don't know for sure how you will lead. What if the Dark Forest takes over again? Isn't that dangerous to your Clan?"

Ravendust shook his head and replied, "No, Icestar. I will not do anything dangerous for my Clan, and if the Dark Forest comes, I will beat them all down. They will be begging for mercy by the time I'm done with them! Trust me, Icestar, it will not happen again."

Icestar twitched her whiskers and Treestar nodded beside her sister. "Very well, Darkstar," Duskstar forced her fur to lie flat and keep her voice from quavering as she spoke. "You may return, and I will return to my original name, Duskfoot."

Ravendust nodded to her and turned to face the cats bellow, eyes gleaming. In that moment, he spotted a gray and white tabby she-cat he recognized from whenever he killed Snow. Ravendust spotted her fear and smiled at her. Mallowpaw, as he recalled her name from Darkstar's memories, ducked behind her sister, Silverpaw, in an attempt to escape Ravendust's sharp eyes. Ravendust yowled, "ShadeClan is prospering! I know that very well just by watching, and I know that, although there are a few changes I would make, things are perfectly-"

"Fine," Darkstar was trying to take control.

Ravendust battled back, "And we are all-"

"Duskstar did well in-" Darkstar began.

"-very happy with all-" Ravendust tried to gain control.

Darkstar and Ravendust, at the same time, cried out as pain shot through both of them and they collapsed, everything going black.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Darkstar found his world whirling. Everything was shaking around his paws, and he had no clue what was going on. Everything was black, and even though he blinked constantly, his vision did not clear. Darkstar let out cries, trying to gain help. Through all of the darkness, he groped, and suddenly he felt fur.

"Darkstar!" Darkstar heard Ravendust gasp, and he recognized his brother's scent. "What's going on?"

Darkstar held on tightly to his brother, and both souls spiraled in the whirling world that they were now falling in. Darkstar let out a shriek as pain shot through his chest, and Ravendust, moments later, let out a shriek mirroring Darkstar's. Darkstar struggled against the pressure that pushed against him now on all sides. The brothers let out cries, trying to escape the pressure, but to no avail.

Eventually, the two souls were both shrieking and in the brief moments when the pain stopped, instead of talking, they instead gasped for breath. Gasping, Darkstar fought to stay awake, and even more possibly, alive. Darkstar understood the seriousness that there was the possibility that if he lost consciousness, he wouldn't just lose consciousness, but die.

Darkstar struggled onward, pushing against constant waves of pain, and then he finally found light. "Ravendust!" he struggled to gasp.

Ravendust noticed the light as well and both, together, pushed toward it. Darkstar reached it first and the light flashed, surrounding him completely. Darkstar found himself awakened below the Gathering Rock. Cats from every Clan surrounded him, and pain flashed through Darkstar's leg, which looked disturbingly awkward as it lay before him. Darkstar blinked a few times, hardly noticing the pain, as it wasn't nearly as angry as it had been before.

_Ravendust? Are you there? _Darkstar called desperately for his brother. Despite his hate of Shadestar for combining Ravendust in his body, he still cared about his brother's life.

_I... I"m here, _Ravendust gasped, and Darkstar could tell that he was exhausted. Darkstar was exhausted as well, his paws unable to move. Darkstar knew that his body couldn't move no matter how hard he tried, so he didn't.

Darkstar gasped, "Dusk... Duskfoot?"

The cats around Darkstar pulled back slightly and he spotted Duskfoot lying close by. Oaktail stepped forward and whispered, voice breaking, "Duskfoot saw you falling and she... she broke your fall."

Darkstar looked at his former mentor in fear. Oaktail pulled Duskfoot beside Darkstar, and he placed his muzzle in her fur. Darkstar's eyes glistened as he lay beside his motionless, cold, and death-scented former mentor. Knowing that she would never return, Darkstar murmured, "I wish you happiness and good hunting, and shelter when you sleep."

Darkstar knew that Ravendust had scared the deputy, and he murmured, "I'm sorry I scared you, Duskfoot." His voice broke as he spoke, and he mewed, "ShadeClan needs to return, and I'm not leaving without you."

Dawn had already broken, Darkstar noticed, and he realized that he and Ravendust had been tangled in that world for far longer than they had expected. Darkstar murmured, _Ravendust, are you feeling better now?_

_Not really; we've got a broken paw here, after all, _Ravendust snorted roughly.

Darkstar purred, half to himself, _Same old Ravendust._

Blackfeather bounded over to Darkstar. The black tom called and a group of cats picked up both him and Duskfoot. With that, the ShadeClan cats made their way through the tunnels and out toward their camp.

Darkstar struggled to fight against the urge to hiss that he wanted to escape the paws of his Clanmates and begin walking; he knew that he wouldn't be able to walk on his own. Darkstar fought also to stay awake, but before he knew it, he fell asleep.

* * *

Darkstar awoke to find himself in his den in the ShadeClan camp, the last drops of the sunset slanting on his face. Darkstar raised his head, feeling much better without any dreams to bother him. Although his paw throbbed with pain, Darkstar ignored it and instead continued to pay attention to the fact that he was still alive. Darkstar noticed suddenly that he had not yet appointed a new deputy and tears came to his eyes at the thought of the death of his deputy that had kept him from losing a life.

Darkstar watched the sun set from his den, and when it had, he made his way from his den, limping on his paw which was wrapped with comfrey. Darkstar limped to the Shade Pool and looked upon his cats, whom Blackfeather was ordering, as there was no deputy. Darkstar yowled, "ShadeClan!"

The cats of Darkstar's Clan looked up at him and murmurs erupted from all around the camp. Then, Darkstar yowled, "My cats, you all know of the tragedy of Duskfoot," he felt sadness when the thought hit him that he almost missed the vigil of Duskfoot, "and now we serve her a vigil, which I'm sure is something nearly all of you wish to be a part of, including myself. So now we begin."

The ShadeClan cats gathered around Duskfoot's body, from which Blackfeather placed in the center of the clearing. Darkstar watched his cats from where he stood as each paid their respects to Duskfoot. Every cat in the Clan knew her, and Darkstar felt sad that nearly every one of the cats paid vigil, though he knew that Duskfoot deserved it. The only cats who didn't were the queens, who needed to comfort their kits and put them to sleep.

When every cat moved away, Darkstar stepped forward and meowed, "Duskfoot, you were a wonderful deputy and I wish that you were alive, but every cat has their time. I bid you happiness, Duskfoot, you deserve it."

Darkstar then padded over to the Shade Pool later at moonhigh and yowled, "And now, before Duskfoot's body, I shall make the new choice of deputy so her spirit may hear and approve of my choice! The new deputy of ShadeClan shall be Dovetalon!"

Dovetalon's eyes grew wide and she dipped her head. "I accept this honor, Darkstar."

"Dovetalon! Dovetalon! Dovetalon!" the cats cheered Dovetalon's name, and Darkstar felt warmth toward his step sister. Dovetalon smiled modestly at her cats, and then crowded around Duskfoot once more. Darkstar did the same, pushing his nose into Duskfoot's pelt. Darkstar felt sadness for his former deputy.

_Darkstar, you know that she was not the right choice for deputy the moment that she grew afraid of you. Of us. You knew that she wasn't going to be able to be the right kind of leader, anyway, and it was her time to die, _Ravendust mewed, and Darkstar knew that he was trying to comfort him in his own special way.

Darkstar chose not to respond, and continued to dig his nose deep into Duskfoot's fur, from which Foxwing, Ashblaze, and Velvetfur were smearing lavendar, mint, and rosemary on the dead cat's fur.

* * *

Darkstar stayed with Duskfoot, and soon sunlight began to cast over the horizon. Darkstar raised his head and watched as Dustfur carried the she-cat from camp, eyes flicking to Darkstar before he disappeared from sight.

Darkstar heard Dovetalon begin to order, "Poolshadow, please lead the queens to drink at the pond! Take Thorncry with you, too. Bloodwhisker, take Ratstorm, Lightheart, and Rosebranch to mark the MistClan and Moontrees borders! Birdpool, please take Weaselflight, Molefur, and Whiskerpelt to mark the rogue and Gathering borders! Oaktail, take Snakefall, Deerpelt, and Sloeberry for hunting near the swamp near the pond! Toadstripe, lead Bramblestripe, Deerpelt, and Flytooth to hunt by the MistClan border!"

Darkstar smiled at her and she smiled back, leaning over to whisper, "I'm glad you're back, brother." Darkstar loved how every time she spoke of him as her brother, she added a little inflection nobody else would add, just making him feel warm. Perhaps it was because he loved that he could call her his sister and she called him her brother back.

Darkstar turned and padded into his den, tucking his tail over his nose; even though he was recovering, he was not yet ready to go for hunting or patrolling with his limp. Then a thought sprang into his mind; Sparrowstar was beginning to threaten, and it was the day after the Gathering. That meant... Darkstar bristled and limped hurriedly from his den. The dark gray tabby stopped before Dovetalon and gasped, "Dovetalon! Catch up to the MistClan border patrol; MistClan's going to attack!"

Dovetalon's hackles rose and she began issuing orders before racing toward the border. Darkstar resisted the urge to follow his deputy, and instead padded into his den. Darkstar sat down, tail-tip twitching in fear.

Darkstar waited, whiskers quivering, and then finally headed for the fresh-kill pile. The dark gray tabby lay down beside the wren he chose and began to eat, exhaustion sweeping over him. Despite his wishes to help Dovetalon lead ShadeClan into battle, Darkstar was happy he wasn't a part of it. Ravendust loved battles, and blood, and Darkstar understood that. Darkstar didn't want Ravendust to unleash and destroy everything on the battlefield. Darkstar was half wondering why Ravendust hadn't tried to take control already.

_Because you're the only one who can earn their trust,_ Darkstar heard Ravendust growl. _Obviously, I ruined that before. When their trust is earned, that's when I'll step in_.

Darkstar was silent among Ravendust for a moment before replying, _Yes, Ravendust, I understand._

Darkstar felt Ravendust in his consciousness, and he knew that his brother would not leave for some time yet. Ravendust had seemed furious before, and maybe... Darkstar snapped his thought away before Ravendust could find it and hear it. Darkstar listened to the birds chirping as the newleaf sun beat down upon the cats. The sun Darkstar could almost imagine to be that of greenleaf. However, Darkstar knew that it was too early in the year and the leaves sprouting on the trees had not grown completely just yet. However, it wouldn't be long before the trees were in full leaf, and Darkstar grew excited with anticipation at the thought of the plentiful prey that was yet another sign of newleaf.

Darkstar felt happy when he scented rain on the breeze; the trees needed it. Clouds loomed in the distance and Darkstar felt a cold chill beginning to whistle through his ears and through his spine. The sky was growing brighter, yet soon it would be growing darker in a pace too fast to be natural without rain. Darkstar began to also anticipate Dovetalon's return, and he felt nervous that perhaps his calculations were incorrect and he would be causing a skirmish not wanted by the MistClan cats. ShadeClan had a new problem already; there was a rift driving in between the cats of the Clan and Darkstar had felt it the moment he awoke that morning. Darkstar knew that there was a disagreement at hand, and tension that was growing more and more powerful, making Darkstar fear that soon the cats would break.

In his fear, Darkstar was careful not to provoke the cats of the Clan and was aimed to keep them happy. Darkstar knew that some cats would be excited about the battle, while others would be upset and angry that other cats had some bloodlust. Although Darkstar despised the lust, he knew that he himself enjoyed it, no matter how hard he tried. Ravendust had changed him in the past moons of his life, even when Darkstar didn't know of the cat's existence. Darkstar knew that Ravendust had been cultivating him to hold this lust, and not be able to control it. Darkstar closed his eyes, and he felt a spatter of rain on his face. It began to sprinkle, sending small droplets on the cats left in camp.

The rain felt cold, cool, and good on Darkstar's pelt. Darkstar hadn't felt rain in moons, as the rain had not appeared for so long, resulting in a lack of prey. Darkstar couldn't resist but let out a purr of welcome to the rain as it dropped on his face. Then, the rain progressed to pour upon the cats, and most took shelter. But not Darkstar.

The ShadeClan leader remained outside of his den, welcoming the rain and feeling it weigh upon his pelt. The weight reminded Darkstar of all he carried; duties as leader, the lives of his Clanmates, the organization of his Clan, the bonding of rifts in his Clan, Ravendust, his sanity, bloodlust he struggled to control, everything...

_Brother_, Ravendust whispered, and Darkstar pricked his ears. _I never knew this would happen, but Shadestar has come to us. He is in our world_.

Fear swept over Darkstar but he pushed it down. _Very well, Ravendust; take us there_.

In moments, Darkstar found himself walking toward his den. Ravendust pulled his paws and lay him down, closing his eyes. Then, Darkstar felt himself sucked away from the real world. Darkstar found himself in the imaginative world that was his and Ravendust's. Darkstar looked around to find himself in a forest, where he caught sight of a slightly transparent figure of Shadestar, whose yellow eyes were sparking with excitement.

"Darkstar," Shadestar welcomed the ShadeClan leader. "I haven't heard from you in some time."

"Like I wanted you to hear from me, Shadestar," Darkstar retorted.

Shadestar grinned, exposing his gnarled yellow teeth. Shadestar sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "Darkstar," he meowed, "I have some important news to tell you and your brother."

Darkstar twitched his whiskers. "Did Ravendust know of whatever you are to tell me?"

"Yes," Shadestar replied.

Darkstar narrowed his eyes and turned to face his brother. "Ravendust, you said you didn't know!"

Ravendust shook his head. "No, you misunderstood me again, Darkstar. I didn't expect Shadestar to come to us, but I knew you would see him at some point. I didn't expect him to come into our world."

Darkstar's whiskers quivered before he turned to Shadestar. Frowning, he growled, "What is it, Shadestar?"

Shadestar turned to Ravendust and the black tom leaped away, disappearing from sight. Then, Shadestar turned back to him. "It's about Ravendust."

"What do you mean?" Darkstar questioned, taking a step forward.

Shadestar narrowed his eyes and meowed, "I mean that Ravendust isn't all that you think he is. Ravendust is a demon chosen by me, Darkstar, and he was brought forth as your brother. In part, you aren't normal, either. I have something important to tell you. Ravendust has been feeding upon your own spirit, so he can maintain himself. Your full energy has not been realized, even by you. In that fact, if I removed Ravendust, you would be almost too powerful."

Darkstar stared at Shadestar in shock. What was the former ShadeClan leader trying to tell him? How could that be true?

Shadestar narrowed his eyes. "However, I can't remove Ravendust unless you have enough ambition and bloodlust."

"Don't I have enough?" Darkstar hissed, lashing his tail.

"No," Shadestar snapped. "Ravendust hasn't finished yet. When it is over, he will tell me."

Darkstar narrowed his eyes and snarled, "Shadestar, you're nothing but trouble! Why do you tell me this?"

Shadestar waved his tail dismissively. "For reasons you don't understand."

"I understand everything perfectly!" Darkstar snarled. "I understand everything!"

"No, you don't," Shadestar replied calmly, though Darkstar spotted a spark of fear in his eyes. "You are uncontrollable to yourself, Darkstar. When Ravendust is released from you, you will instantly murder everyone in the area."

Darkstar staggered at this. "Wh-when will he be removed?"

Shadestar meowed, "I do not know. At the moment he believes you are at your peak he will instantly part from you."

Darkstar trembled; did that mean one day he may kill all of his Clanmates? Shadestar continued, "That is all I needed to speak of, Darkstar. Farewell."

Shadestar vanished before Darkstar could say another word. _Oh, StarClan, why have you done this to me?_

Darkstar faded from the world and appeared in the real world. Darkstar opened his eyes. _They'll be gone... all of them... Hawkstorm, are you there? Will you guide me? Pheasantspirit, please! _Darkstar's eyes glistened as he lay there and tears began to slip down his cheeks. _Don't let me forget about you, Hawkstorm... I won't be able to bear it! No... No, I-I don't miss you! I don't... Do I? No, it's not better this way..._


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Darkstar stood before the Shade Pool. The cats around him stared with excited eyes. Darkstar yowled, "Gorsekit, Goldkit, Featherkit, and Volekit have reached their sixth moon and are ready to become apprentices. Gorsekit, from this moment forward, you'll be known as Gorsepaw. Gorsepaw, your mentor shall be Bramblestripe. Bramblestripe, you have shown strength and power, and I hope you pass down all you know to Gorsepaw."

Gorsepaw leaped to his mentor and sat beside him, tail-tip twitching in excitement. Darkstar continued, "Goldkit, from this moment forward, you will be known as Goldpaw. Goldpaw, your mentor shall be Weasalflight. Weasalflight, you've shown loyalty and intelligence, and I wish you pass down these skills to Goldpaw."

Goldpaw raised her tail high and raced for Bramblestripe. Then, Darkstar announced, "Featherkit, from this day forward, you'll be known as Featherpaw. Featherpaw, your mentor shall be Birdpool. Birdpool, you have shown great heart and compassion. I entrust Featherpaw to you, in the hope that you will pass down all you know to Featherpaw."

Warmth spread over Darkstar and he hissed in his head, _No, no, no, no, no! That's not right! I shouldn't feel this way! _Then, to Darkstar's luck, Blackfeather stepped forward to take his place. "As you all know, Volekit has been assisting me in the medicine cat's den. Thus, I wish to have him train as a medicine cat, to take my place when I pass away. Volekit shall now be known as Volepaw, and I welcome you all, to your new medicine cat apprentice!"

Cats cheered, "Gorsepaw! Goldpaw! Featherpaw! Volepaw! Gorsepaw! Goldpaw! Featherpaw! Volepaw!" as Volepaw and his littermates touched noses with their new mentors excitedly. Darkstar smiled, though sadness crept over him. He remembered how almost the exact same thing about Pheasantspirit, but Pheasantspirit had never taken his place, because of that cursed badger. Darkstar shook it off with a dismissive flick of his tail meant for the Clan. ShadeClan cats dispersed, disappearing from the place. Darkstar closed his eyes for a moment before padding toward Birdpool.

Darkstar heard Birdpool meow, "Listen, I'll take you on a tour in the forest tomorrow, but today, you and your littermates are going to have to clean up around the camp and do your chores."

Featherpaw sighed, but nodded. The little apprentice headed toward her littermates, who were beginning to gather. Darkstar smiled and purred, "They're quite excited."

Birdpool nodded exaggeratedly. "Yeah, really."

Darkstar sat beside her and Birdpool smiled. Then she frowned, and looked almost... almost scared. Darkstar looked at her and she meowed, "Darkstar, could we... could we go out into the forest for a moment?"

Darkstar nodded. "Sure!" Darkstar led Birdpool from camp and padded into the forest. Birdpool led him out along the forest and halted before a large oak, the largest in ShadeClan territory. Darkstar watched as the speckled she-cat rested her claws on the bark and then looked at him.

Birdpool purred, "Want to race up the tree?"

"Sure!" Darkstar responded, and rested his own claws on the bark and sank them deep in. The oak's bark was harder than most other trees, but his claws still managed to fit easily inside. Darkstar bunched up his muscles and sprang the moment Birdpool gave the word. Darkstar raced up the tree, muscles burning in his excitement as he scrabbled up the branches toward the top of the tree. Birdpool was level with him as they raced, and she smirked as she bolted faster. The speckled she-cat leaped upon the top branch moments before Darkstar's claws sank in. Darkstar balanced on the tree and purred, "You only got to reach this branch first is because you're smaller!"

Birdpool purred and shoved him. Darkstar caught his breath as he teetered at the tip of the branch and Birdpool burst into laughter. Then, the she-cat grew silent as she noticed a flock of robins flying past. Darkstar looked at her and then at the robins.

"You miss him, don't you?" Darkstar asked quietly.

Birdpool looked down at her paws, away from the robins. Her eyes were downcast and sad. Darkstar pressed closer to her, trying to give her comfort. The speckled she-cat looked away toward the sun that was rising rapidly in the sky. Birdpool whispered, "If he was here, he would never permit me to take you out in the forest like this."

Darkstar nodded slowly. "What went through your head?" the question surprised Darkstar.

Darkstar looked down at his paws as Birdpool meowed, "I know what Dovetalon told me, but is that you? Robinclaw wouldn't know how to trust you. He wouldn't know if you were the real Darkstar or your... your other side."

Darkstar narrowed his eyes, feeling his soul harden as it often did in times like this. Darkstar abruptly stood.

* * *

Birdpool watched Darkstar as he stood suddenly. A chill crept through her spine as she noticed how hard his gaze was, and when he sat down again in an upright position and curled his tail over his paws, he felt unreachable, as though the cats of her world would not be able to even see him as what he was. _I can't ever be with him, nor any other cat. He's unreachable in every way. _

Birdpool strained to ask the question, her voice cracking, "What are you?"

Darkstar turned from her and meowed, "I am... I don't know what I am."

Birdpool felt guilty and tried to comfort him, but Darkstar once more refused to touch her in any way. Birdpool looked at her paws as Darkstar gripped the branch with his claws. "Why did Shadestar do this to you?" she asked.

Darkstar whispered something that Birdpool didn't catch, and she asked, "What?"

Darkstar whipped around to face her, and fear shot through her at the sight of his eyes. Of everything, Darkstar's eyes scared every cat most. The way that they glowed when he grew angry, the way his eyes stared at a cat as though he could see into their soul and kill them without even touching them, just by his gaze. This happened every time he grew angry now. Birdpool didn't know why.

Darkstar snarled, "Because Shadestar was right!"

"Right?" Birdpool caught her breath. Was Darkstar saying that Shadestar was doing good by placing his brother in him?

Darkstar hissed, "Yes! Shadestar did the right thing! He saved his Clan! May StarClan bless him for doing so!"

"I-I don't understand," Birdpool gasped, cowering from Darkstar as he towered over her, hackles raised and eyes shining almost too bright to look upon.

"Stop this madness! Stop!" Darkstar snarled, and Birdpool felt more fear as she realized that he was fighting with his brother, but he was so angry that both spoke through his mouth like at the Gathering.

Darkstar spat, "Get out of here, you don't belong here!"

"What are you talking about? Stop screaming at her!" Darkstar snarled.

"Get out!"

"She's scared, don't you see that?"

"Shut up and get out of my head!"

"Don't you remember what Shadestar said? Do you _want _to kill Birdpool? Just explain the truth!"

"No, I can't! She'll fear me forever!"

"Just tell her! Even if she does fear you, she deserves the truth!"

Darkstar staggered backward and Birdpool lunged forward, knowing he would go faint again, like before at the Gathering. Birdpool grasped his chest fur with her jaws and hauled him away from the edge of the branch. Birdpool thrust him to the trunk, where he would be safest. Darkstar's chest heaved and Birdpool feared he would lose a life. Darkstar had never said whether or not he had lost a life at the Gathering, and Birdpool feared that he would fight against himself so much he would lose all nine lives at once in one horrible fight.

_Two souls don't belong in the same body._

Birdpool wanted to let out a cry of fear as she stood before Darkstar. Birdpool's fur stood on end as she gripped the branch with her claws, trying to refuse the cry. Darkstar fainted and Birdpool didn't move. Finally, Birdpool stepped forward and curled around him, trying to guide him back to the present world.

* * *

Darkstar felt everything go black and could see Birdpool's fear driving straight into her eyes and across her body. Darkstar fell faint, and once more, blackness surrounded him with the same pain. Finally, he cried out, "Ravendust, why is this happening?"

Ravendust stood beside him, the black tom's eyes the only thing visible, and they were filled with pain as he heaved, "Darkstar, it's you! This is you trying to drive me out! This is your process of driving me away! We must join again or I will leave you!"

Darkstar pressed close to his brother as once more the ground gave out. The two toms pressed together and Darkstar cried, "How do I..." he paused to gasp for air, "how do I join us?"

"You are the one who brings back the light from the darkness! You must do it now! We must be together when we travel into the light or I will be released!" Ravendust called out to him through the pulsing of the two cat's ears of their own hearts.

Darkstar began to hear hisses that he knew had been called behind his back but he had dismissed them:

_You're worthless! Why are you even leader of this Clan? You don't deserve to be here! If you wanted to, you could kill every one of your Clanmates! You are stupid to believe that Ravendust would want you to kill the rest of the Clan! If every cat knew of your life, they wouldn't feel bad for you, they would hate you!_

_No, no, no... that isn't true!_ Darkstar cried out, trying to defend himself.

_But it is! Don't you see? You're worthless! Even Ravendust could abandon you!_

Darkstar fought hard and soon light came before his eyes. Darkstar looked up to find himself in StarClan. _Why am I here? _Darkstar walked forward and sniffed, trying to investigate why exactly StarClan had brought him here.

"Darkstar," Darkstar heard his name over his shoulder and he turned to see Pinestar standing before him.

"Pinestar?" Darkstar mewed, eyes wide at the sight of his former leader. "Why am I here?"

Pinestar smiled sadly and meowed, "You haven't lost a life, Darkstar, but you are exhausted. Ravendust is still with you, and he will be, hopefully, for many moons."

"What do you mean, 'hopefully'?" Darkstar asked, shifting his paws nervously.

Pinestar hesitated before replying, eyes dark, "There are some things even StarClan cannot see."

Darkstar felt fear push through him as Pinestar carried on, "Your destiny is the path your own paws take, Darkstar, there is nothing StarClan can do but watch and wait and tell you what you need to know."

_StarClan can't even see my own destiny?_

* * *

Blazefire padded through StarClan, his black and silver pelt flashing brightly and then growing dark as he slipped through the grass around him. Blazefire wondered why he was there; he wasn't dead or anything. Then, Blazefire remembered. Blazefire pushed through the brush and spotted the forest ahead. Blazefire slipped into the trees and headed for the heart of the forest. Something felt right about heading this way.

Blazefire found his way to the heart and heard a whisper, "Pinestar..."

Rainfern suddenly appeared beside Blazefire, and she whispered, "See to them. Tell them the truth." Blazefire nodded and headed forward, pushing through the bushes.

_Rainfern chose me for this. I am her soldier, her warrior, her deliverer. I must do this duty and tell him. I understand now; Darkstar must be here. _Blazefire's guess was correct as he noticed Darkstar and Pinestar standing before one another. Darkstar's dark gray tabby pelt was hard to see in the light, but his scars and eyes blazed like the setting sun. Pinestar stood before his former deputy, icy blue eyes bright against his dark pelt. The sun that shone in StarClan blazed through the hole in the trees and settled down upon the two cats and into Blazefire's eyes.

Darkstar seemed shocked, eyes wide and fur on end, while Pinestar seemed in a fearful calm. _Why is Pinestar scared? Why does Rainfern refuse to look at Darkstar? _Blazefire had long noticed that Rainfern would not look upon Darkstar, as though the moment she rested her eyes upon him, she would vanish and dissipate, disappearing from the beautiful realm of StarClan.

Pinestar took a paw step back, stars scattering from his outline, and Darkstar's eyes shone with an emotion that Blazefire could no longer understand. Darkstar noticed Blazefire and turned his gaze on him. The moment this happened, Blazefire understood Rainfern's fear, as a tremor passed through him as he stared at the dark gray tabby's fierce and cold eyes. Darkstar appeared far away, as though no cat could touch him, and his scars only enhanced his guise. "Blazefire," Darkstar acknowledged, and Blazefire forced himself not to cower away from the gaze. "What are you doing here?"

Blazefire replied softly, "I'm here to deliver a message I was given long ago."

"A message?" Darkstar wondered aloud.

"Yes," Blazefire replied and recited from long ago, when he had been given the sign from Rainfern as cats battled all around them, "_As the stars fall, in the midst of all, comes one, who will deny not once, not twice, but thrice. This cat will set fire to the world, and bring to life the one, who will save the Clans. After this, darkness comes, only five may survive what is to come, and must turn the dust to blood in order to ensure safety. After the darkness, light shall come, but only on the hawk's wing."_

Darkstar's eyes widened and he gasped, "Hawkstorm!"

Blazefire nodded slowly and then thought again, remembering a second prophecy sent not long ago, _"A contrail will be set, of those who lay so darkly. Fear will fill one, and though death will occur at his claws, he will save the Clans. A demon, set onto the path of StarClan and of the Dark Forest. A dark soul, wandering for its place. Shadows, nearly conquered, Mist, nearly destroyed, Flames, injured so greatly, Forests and Skies, torn into great turmoil, Icy Paths, rifts torn and cats killed. This will be the fate of the Clans."_


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Darkstar found himself lying upon the ground, sunlight pouring into his den. The dark gray tabby made his way out of his den and found his cats gathered about, murmuring amongst themselves. However, it was sunhigh, and many cats were milling about or leaving the camp. Cats shared tongues in the clearing and Ashblaze and Foxwing's kittens were set loose, scattering about and playing excitedly. Tigerkit let out a squeak of a roar, "I'm Tigerstar, leader of ShadeClan! This is the leader of TreeClan, Dewstar! That's my enemy, Brightstar, leader of MistClan and my neutral fellow leader, Brackenstar, leader of FireClan! And that's Whitestar, leader of IceClan! I will conquer you all!"

Darkstar stared at Tigerkit, a feeling of warmth spreading through him from ears to tail-tip, as Tigerkit was so much like Finchtail. Darkstar sat down and curled his tail around his paws, watching the kittens in their playful skirmishes just in front of the nursery. Foxwing poked her head from the nursery and scolded, "You kittens had best not disturb Ashblaze! She's very tired and deserves a rest!"

Whitekit nodded, "Sure, mommy!" The other kittens quickly followed suit. Darkstar noticed how Tigerkit was the leader of his litter and Whitekit the leader of his.

Suddenly, as though reading Darkstar's thoughts, Tigerkit yowled, "Ooh, ooh, ooh! I know! We should have our own two Clans, split up among the litters! Maybe we could include Gorsepaw and his littermates, too!"

"Nah, they don't want to be disturbed, but we can have our own two Clans!" Whitekit replied on behalf of his litter.

Tigerkit called, "I'm Tigerstar, leader of TigerClan, with my loyal deputy, Dewnose!"

"I'm Whitestar," Whitekit announced, "leader of WhiteClan, and this is my deputy, Brackenpelt, and my most loyal warrior, Brightfur!"

Tigerkit yowled, "This is TigerClan territory, on this half of the clearing, and the other half is WhiteClan territory!"

Whitekit nodded eagerly and darted for the other side of the clearing. Darkstar lay down and watched the kittens happily. Tigerkit and Dewkit headed to their border with WhiteClan and began to rub the ground, trying to mark a border. Darkstar suppressed a purr of amusement as he watched Tigerkit and Dewkit make their little "scent markers."

Darkstar smiled and watched as Tigerkit let out a yowl and plunged forward onto WhiteClan territory. Instantly, Whitekit, Brackenkit, and Brightkit arrived and began attacking the cats. The five kittens battled playfully, their paws battering at one another with claws sheathed and soft. Darkstar watched them purr among themselves and fight, and Darkstar decided that for one day, he would try to make certain everything went normally, unlike his whole life had been.

_I always did want to be special, _Darkstar joked to himself. Darkstar smiled even brighter at the sight of Tigerkit showing his father's skill. Tigerkit slipped under Whitekit and thrust upward, turning and fighting again. Tigerkit was as great a fighter as Finchtail, and just as devoted to his Clan.

Darkstar looked up at the sky for a moment, watching the sun rise. _What a beautiful day. ShadeClan will have a well-stocked fresh-kill pile by the end of it, and will Dovetalon be happy!_

Darkstar turned his gaze back to the kits to see Tigerkit pinning Whitekit down and proclaiming, "I have control of this strip of territory now, Whitestar, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

Darkstar purred, "He's right, you know. Good job, TigerClan."

Whitekit looked up at Darkstar in surprise and then frowned. "You're just favoring Tigerkit because he looks like his father!"

Darkstar was shocked. "Whitekit!"

Brightkit drew herself up to her full height. "That's not true, Whitekit!"

Whitekit glared at her. "Yes it is, you know that, Brightkit. You heard Ashblaze talking about how Tigerkit looks like Finchtail, and you've heard the stories from Dustfur; Finchtail and Darkstar were best friends."

Darkstar corrected, "Me and Finchtail _are _best friends. Just because Finchtail's in StarClan doesn't mean that I'm not friends with him anymore." Darkstar frowned at the kitten's misconception.

Whitekit snorted, "Yeah, of course you would correct me."

Darkstar sat up and thought, _Perhaps I can't have a normal day without somebody hating me._

Tigerkit obviously saw this pass across Darkstar's face because he hissed, "You're wrong, Whitekit!" Tigerkit bit his denmate, and Whitekit let out a cry of pain as blood seeped from where Tigerkit was biting him.

Instantly, both queens tore from the nursery and Foxwing let out a cry of shock, "Whitekit! Tigerkit!"

Ashblaze darted forward and pulled Tigerkit from Whitekit, growling, "Let go!" But Tigerkit refused. The little tom kitten was so angry with Whitekit he wanted to prolong the punishment. Finally, Tigerkit let go, glaring at Whitekit in anger.

Foxwing curled around Whitekit and lapped at his open bite wound in anguish. Thoughts ran through Darkstar's mind:

_No cat ever liked me, from the very beginning. My father hated me, and my mother despised me for tearing her apart. I tried so hard to please her, but no matter what I did, she refused my gifts. I was a demon, and the one who hated her even though she had lost so many of her kittens. When I discovered I was not her kit, I thought everything made since, but I was so wrong. Lightheart hated me because I tore everything from her... her kits... her foster kits... her mate; Ratstorm hates her now for something I did... and now she finds that the kit that she had pretended to birth with the help of Blackfeather was not meant to survive. If I had died... Lightheart may have been happier... Pheasantspirit and Hawkstorm and Finchtail were the lights in my life, and then they were torn from me. Pheasantspirit killed because of my inefficiency to protect him, and Hawkstorm was killed by my nemesis. And Finchtail was killed because of my capture. These scars I bear as a guise, have marked my inside and past too... I am a shadow, obscuring the happy things in every cat's life... Sparrowstar must have been so sad when she found Hawkstorm dead... and Hawkstorm wouldn't have died if I hadn't cast my shadow on her._

_Now, I find that I am a demon too. One so powerful he will destroy most, if not all, of not just his Clanmates, but cats from the other Clans, too. Blazefire's prophecies were first of hope, then of sadness. Now I understand that my destiny was only meant for death. My destiny was meant to destroy those I love. Next I know, Birdpool will be dead. Birdpool is my new light now, but will I kill her too? When will I release? Will she be present? Who will survive?_

_Will I manage to survive? Or will I destroy myself in the end? What will happen to me? What will happen to the rest of the cats I love? Will Tigerkit turn evil because of his vicious desire to protect what he believes? Will Finchtail look down upon him and think, 'Darkstar did that to him'? Am I the start of turning a shadow on Tigerkit's life, too? And Whitekit, what will become of him? _

_Whitekit was so certain that I only believed that TigerClan had won because Tigerkit's Finchtail's son. Whitekit knows that I love Finchtail, he understands that much, but he thinks that I will give my life up to Finchtail every time. He's right, I will. Finchtail deserved to live and become leader instead of me. Finchtail was a wonderful leader and he would have made a great one. Finchtail would be immortal, not me, always known by the cats around us. What will become of me and him? Will we hate each other when I ascend to StarClan?_

_Will I even ascend, or will I fall?_

_What will become of every cat around me? Will I kill them all? No, Blazefire said that I would kill most, and that ShadeClan would be injured, only. No, ShadeClan will not die. But does that mean that I will be unleashed at a Gathering? What event would allow me to kill every cat around me? What does that mean? I can't let Birdpool go to another Gathering, but I can't stop Tigerkit, Dewkit, Whitekit, Brackenkit, and Brightkit to come, either. They'll be apprentices and then warriors, and young cats always desire to go to Gatherings. I can't stop Gorsepaw and his littermates from heading to this next Gathering, either. What will I do to keep them from certain death? Will I be able to control myself, or will I kill everything ruthlessly without a speck of control?_

_Shadestar placed Ravendust within me in order to leash me, to prevent me from destroying every cat in the beginning. Ravendust is there for good cause, no matter how much I try to deny. There's nothing I can do to deny it because Shadestar really did do the right thing. If I wasn't placed with a seal, I would kill _everyone. _I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. But at the same time, I could have grown accustomed to my powers. Then, I wouldn't be so horrifying when I am unleashed. I don't know what to do... _

_What will come of this?_

_What good?_

_Will I die knowing that every cat in my Clan hates me forever? Will I be sentenced to the Dark Forest for killing so many of my Clanmates? What will happen? Will my Clan despise of me? Will I tell the truth or will I lie?_

_It is hard to tell a lie, but even harder to tell the truth, and I know that. So will I tell them that the Clans were invaded? Will I know when it will happen?_

_I wish I could escape... but I just can't..._

Darkstar turned from his Clanmates and headed out into the forest, ignoring Ashblaze's calls for him to come back. Darkstar pushed his way into the undergrowth and headed deeper into the territory. Darkstar narrowed his eyes and thought, _I must be strong. For Birdpool, for Robinclaw, for Finchtail... _

Then, Darkstar remembered all the cats that had died that he would be forever in debt of:

_For Finchtail, Hawkstorm, Lynxfoot, Pinestar, Pheasantspirit, Robinclaw, Duskfoot, and so... so many others..._

Darkstar had remembrance of the different cats who had died for his cause. He hadn't even known Lynxfoot, but the tom had given up his life to save Darkkit and the Clan. Darkstar wanted to cry out to the world, and tell of his story, of all that had happened. The deaths, and everything...

Darkstar closed his eyes and stopped beside a pine tree. He leaned against its trunk, ignoring the prickly needles and branches that shrouded around him. Darkstar shrank down to lay on his belly, curled up in a tight ball beside the tree. Darkstar felt its sheltering wake, and droplets began to scatter from the sky as clouds shrouded the sun, despite how beautiful Darkstar had perceived it to be.

Rain began to pour and Darkstar remained in his place, sheltered by the pine, yet some rain cleared the branches and splashed over his pelt. Darkstar remained still, rolling onto his side and staring into space past the pine. Darkstar lay unmoving, simply lying in the cold rain that splashed over him. Darkstar welcomed the rain as if it were kin, but of course, it wasn't. Darkstar seemed nearly lifeless as he lay below the pine, and the wind tugged at his whiskers. His fur was ruffled by the strong breeze somewhat muffled by the pine's trunk. Darkstar's yellow eyes were narrow and harsh against the gray sky. Clouds scuttled to drop their heavy drops on the earth and onto Darkstar's waiting dark pelt. Darkstar slowly closed his eyes, and exhaustion swept over him. Darkstar lay there, below the tree, completely emotionless yet appearing so solemn.

Darkstar's whiskers quivered, as though refusing the sleep trying to crawl over him and creep up his pelt to his eyes, but Darkstar's body was already worn and jaded, unable to move in the rain that poured upon him. However much he wanted to sleep, though, he couldn't sleep. Restlessness had filled him now, though Darkstar was so wearied, he didn't know how he'd be able to pull himself upright. Darkstar refused to fall asleep even in the face of his own exhaustion. Darkstar felt pressured, but at the same time he didn't feel like he needed to end the pressure.

Darkstar understood that this pressure was one he had felt for a long time, seemingly too long to be real. Darkstar now knew that the pressure was a leash, pulling him back, hauling him away from what he really was. Pushing him from the danger, yet seeming so vile. Darkstar felt rain wash over him and sensed the tree waving back and forth above. Darkstar wondered what would happen if he let himself just simply die. Darkstar wondered if the prophecy would fall short and fail, or if it would continue as he acquired another life. Would the tree destroy all nine lives, or just one?

Darkstar wondered if Raggedstar had wanted to die. The she-cat had caused him so much pain, yet she had allowed him to live in return for her own life. _Two lives for one, _Darkstar dreaded, but the thought came into his mind anyway.

Darkstar wondered if Raggedstar was in StarClan. She probably wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder about it. He had never seen her there. Darkstar knew that Raggedstar's action of allowing Darkstar to leave had been one to give up her life, no matter how much Raggedstar may have denied it. Darkstar knew that Raggedstar had done something worth remembering in both good and bad ways. Darkstar wondered if this had bought her a ticket to StarClan, or if she had passed to the Dark Forest for causing Darkstar pain.

Darkstar heard the wind moan, and he could almost hear a song. Darkstar listened, and so he created his own words:

_I am here,  
_

_Do you see me?_

_I have desired for your love,_

_But can you teach me?_

_My fear has always caused much trouble,_

_You know that._

_What is it that you love?_

_What do you desire most?_

_Can I take it from you, or must I leave it aside?_

_What is your will, my love? _

_To survive, or to die fighting for sanity?_

Darkstar chose to remember these words, almost promising it to himself. Would he die fighting for his own sanity? Was Darkstar already insane? Darkstar opened his eyes again, despite how heavy they were, and was surprised when tears began to roll down his cheeks. Darkstar was too powerful, too powerful to be alone. That was why Ravendust was with him. Ravendust was domesticating him, too, every day that Darkstar took a breath. Darkstar pulled himself to his paws, despite the soreness in his muscles, and raised his head to the sky.

Yet another shower of water rained upon him, and Darkstar turned to the tree. Darkstar unsheathed his claws and sank them into the bark. Darkstar began to climb up the tree, despite the rain that tried to daunt him. Darkstar grew steadily faster, understanding the rhythm of the rain. Darkstar clambered to the top of the tree and teetered on a thin branch. This reminded Darkstar of the day that he proved himself worthy of an apprentice name; by saving Sloekit, Molekit, Weasalkit, and Flykit with one desperate climb up the tree of the leader's den and then one desperate leap that made his paws bleed. Darkstar remembered how he had landed on the opposite side of the camp wall with this desperate attempt and crashed straight into Blackfeather. Darkstar knew why Blackfeather respected him, now: The tom had seen him leap from that tree and land as though nothing had happened.

Now, Darkstar wondered exactly how he managed to do that on his own. Perhaps it was because he was that powerful? No, it couldn't have been; Darkkit was not powerful _at all. _Darkstar knew that because now he felt so much more power than what he had felt before. Darkstar felt the pressure, too, and he had begun to feel that only in his middle-apprenticeship. Darkstar watched lightning fork through the sky and fear shot through him. Instantly, the dark gray tabby clambered down the tree as thunder rumbled and found his paws next to the trunk.

"Who are you?" Darkstar started at the voice and turned to see a dark ginger tom with a white underbelly and chest and dark green eyes with a ginger and white she-cat at his side.

Darkstar's whiskers twitched and he meowed, "I am Darkstar, leader of ShadeClan. And you are?"

The dark ginger tom dipped his head, though both cats looked shocked. The tom meowed, "I am Firestep. This is my sister, Squirreltail. We're from... a place very far away. We have some other cats with us, too."

Darkstar asked, "So you're not from FireClan?"

Firestep and Squirreltail exchanged a second shocked glance. "N-no," Squirreltail stuttered.

Darkstar was confused. Where could the two cats have come from? However, he did do as any leader would: "Show me the rest of your cats."

Firestep nodded and called. Instantly, cats appeared from the bushes. There was a black and white tom, a black she-cat, a blue-gray she-cat, a gray and white tom, a dark gray tom, and a mottled brown tom.

The blue-gray she-cat meowed, "I'm Bluenose, this is my sister-" she nodded to the black she-cat- "Ebonytooth."

The mottled brown tom grunted, "I'm Mudfoot, this is my Clanmate-" he nodded to the gray and white tom- "Rabbitspring."

The black and white tom dipped his head and then stuck out his chest proudly, "I am Patchheart, and this is my Clanmate, Stormcloud."

"So where are you all from? You said you were from Clans," Darkstar observed.

Firestep nodded and meowed, "We heard of this place, all of us, in a dream from StarClan. The eight of us agreed to come find you all. We hadn't heard of whether or not this place was of Clans, but we felt that it was a prophecy that we were told of this place."

Darkstar's tail-tip twitched as he heard the mention of "StarClan" and "prophecy". "You are evading the question," Darkstar grunted.

"I am sorry," Firestep dipped his head and meowed, "We're from a group of Clans not far off. We're from the original Clans: ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Haven't you ever heard of them?"

"Of course I have!" Darkstar cried, shocked at this news. "I just never thought that I would see them appear! After our cats arrived from CheetahClan-"

"CheetahClan?" Squirreltail cut in. Firestep gave her a warning look but she continued, "We've only ever heard of LionClan, TigerClan, and LeopardClan."

"Ever heard of SkyClan?" Darkstar growled.

Firestep nodded. "We've got your point, Darkstar. We are sorry."

Squirreltail flushed, realizing how inappropriate she had been. "Wait for me!" a different voice called. Squirreltail spun around and hissed, "Oh, no, did Bramblepaw follow us?"

A dark brown tabby tom rolled from the bushes and ran straight into Squirreltail. He looked up at her and smiled. Firestep sighed, "Bramblepaw, you're not supposed to be here!"

Bramblepaw snorted, "Who cares? I'm here to learn, Firestep!"

"I'm not your mentor!" Firestep growled. "Clawleg is your mentor!"

"Quiet, mouse-brains!" Squirreltail snarled. She turned to Darkstar. "I think he has something to say."

Darkstar nodded to her and meowed, "I would like to see your Clans for myself. I have only heard of them in legend."

Squirreltail nodded. "Alright. We can take you there. You can bring cats from other Clans, too!"

Darkstar nodded. "Thank you," he replied, "come to my camp for now and things will be sorted out."

Squirreltail dipped her head and meowed, "Lead on."

Firestep and the others followed her as Darkstar made his way for the ShadeClan camp. When they reached the swamps, Stormcloud smirked, and by Dustfur's stories, Darkstar guessed that he was from ShadowClan. Soon, the cats arrived in camp and the cats of ShadeClan looked up in surprise.

"Darkstar! Who are those cats?" Dovetalon yowled in alarm. She raced forward and snarled, "They're from the other Clans, aren't they?"

"Quiet, Dovetalon, there's nothing to be afraid of," Darkstar shushed her. "You'll just panic the Clan, and we don't want that. Listen, I'll explain everything at the Shade Pool."

Dovetalon grumbled something under her breath but nodded, heading for Sloeberry lying by the fresh-kill pile, eyes wide. Darkstar looked at the cats behind him and meowed, "Stay back here. Come forward when I call to you."

The cats were in awe, eyes wide, ears pricked, particularly Bramblepaw, the only apprentice of the nine cats. Darkstar leaped forward to his place at the Shade Pool and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the Shade Pool for a Clan meeting!"

Cats encircled the Shade Pool, all interested at what Darkstar had to say. Darkstar yowled, "I'm certain most of you have noticed that we have some new visitors tonight!"

Mews of acknowledgement and bewilderment followed his words. Darkstar raised his tail for silence and called, "They are from the First Clans, ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan!" Gasps followed his words now at the mention of the First Clans, the nickname for the four Clans that lived so far away and were founded before Falconstar created the three Clans. One could say that TreeClan and IceClan were the Third Clans, while MistClan, FireClan, and ShadeClan could be called the Second Clans.

"How can that be true?" Sloeberry gasped, eyes wide and ears pricked in absolute shock.

Darkstar waved his tail for silence once more and called, "Now, I know many of you are in doubt of this. So, I'm planning on leading a patrol of cats from all Clans to see the First Clans with their own eyes!"

Murmurs of excitement rose from the cats and the apprentices yowled, "Can I come? Can I? Can I?"

Tigerkit yowled, "Can I come on the patrol, Darkstar? I'll be really good!"

Darkstar smiled at him, but Ashblaze was quick to hush the little kitten. Darkstar yowled, "Dovetalon and Sloeberry will ask the other Clans about this matter and tell them that we will meet them at the Moontrees! Cats on patrol will be decided later, but for now, Dovetalon and Sloeberry will head off. That is all for now." Darkstar waved his tail in dismissal and then leaped from his place before the Shade Pool. He stepped forward to Firestep and the others.

Firestep meowed, "That was wonderful, Darkstar. Now we can head back to the Clans with reason!"

Darkstar nodded to him and mewed, "Make yourselves comfortable. You're going to have to stay here for a few days. Hopefully, the other four Clans will agree to come with us and we will have a healthy group of traveling cats."

Firestep nodded and looked over his shoulder at the other cats, mewing, "Duskstar, Flughtstar, Longstar, and Branchstar will be happy. They'll revere us as great cats of a wonderful prophecy!"

Although Darkstar smiled, he couldn't help but feel concerned; how would the First Clans see the new cats? And Firestep seemed ambitious; ready to grab this prize and maybe become Clan leader. This drove fear into Darkstar's heart, but he struggled to ignore it by meowing, "However, you will be expected to hunt for the Clan. Firestep, you, Mudfoot, and Toadstripe and Ratstorm will head out for hunting by the pond. Toadstripe's leading. Lightheart, you can bring Stormcloud, Squirreltail, Patchheart, and Ebonytooth out for hunting by the Gathering border. Rabbitspring, you and Bramblepaw will be assigned to hunting patrol by the MistClan border with Gorsepaw and Velvetfur. Got it? The rest of you will stay here."

Darkstar turned and meowed over his shoulder, "Those staying here should grab some prey; get your strength back."

The cats nodded and Darkstar headed toward Dovetalon and Sloeberry, who were eating before they left. Darkstar asked, "Dovetalon, how are you?"

Dovetalon looked up at him. "I know you plan on going with them, Darkstar. I will take care of the camp best I can."

Darkstar flicked his tail and replied, "Of course, Dovetalon. I wouldn't expect any better from you."

Dovetalon dipped her head to him. Darkstar carried on, "How do you feel about these cats?"

Dovetalon replied, "I feel that we should be careful with them." She lowered her voice, "After all, it does kind of appear to me that there might never have been a prophecy, just a dream that made them think that they wanted to venture beyond their borders; every young cat does want to."

Darkstar nodded and whispered, "At the same time, I feel that StarClan was with them to bring them here, particularly with an apprentice trailing behind."

"I understand," Dovetalon meowed. "I won't doubt your decisions, Darkstar."

"Alright, Dovetalon, thank you," Darkstar meowed. "Come back quick."

"I will, Darkstar," Dovetalon replied.

Darkstar turned and headed into his den as Dovetalon and Sloeberry headed off. He needed some rest after lying out there in the rain. Now, he began to wash his pelt, and couldn't help but feel excited for the future of his traveling before he curled up to sleep.

**Me: We made our 70th review! In honor of that, I dedicate this chapter to Swifty, who was our 70th reviewer! 30 more to go! Sorry I haven't updated very often recently; I've been focusing more and more on FictionPress. We have a forum to advertise and I would love for all of you to see my story; I don't have any reviewers but myself, my friend, and TwistedBandit. Here's the links:**

**Broken: Book One: Hidden- s/3119610/1/Broken-Book-One-Hidden**

**The Fall- s/3063739/1/The-Fall**

**Those are my books, here's StormClan, the forum:**

**StormClan- forum/StormClan/130979/**

**Oh, and here's the disclaimer I haven't placed in AGES!:**

**I do not own, or claim to own, Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Darkstar padded off-territory. Many cats followed him, including Sparrowstar and the other leaders. Jaystar and Icestar were well apart, staying to the sides of their companions; Icestar to Treestar, Jaystar to Sparrowstar. Darkstar meowed, "Firestep, lead now."

Firestep nodded and trotted ahead, taking the lead. Squirreltail and Stormcloud hurried forward to catch up to the tom. Jaystar padded forward to walk beside Darkstar and asked, "How's ShadeClan?"

"Fine, able to hold off any MistClan attacks," Darkstar grunted.

Jaystar nodded and poked around, "Who's your new deputy?"

Darkstar meowed, "Dovetalon. Who else would fit the position?"

Jaystar nodded and meowed, "Of course! I should have known you would want to elevate Dovetalon and make her respected again! I understand; you want to make sure she knows she's proven herself."

Darkstar nodded and replied, "Plus, she's a much better deputy than many others. Duskfoot may not have chosen her, but I believe that Dovetalon has proven herself many times over."

Jaystar nodded. Darkstar padded faster, evading any more questions from the FireClan leader, knowing that if Dovetalon were there, she would nag him all about it. Darkstar's fur ruffled with the breeze coming through the trees as they entered off-territory from MistClan territory. Darkstar remembered how they had all met up, ShadeClan first, then FireClan, then MistClan, then IceClan and TreeClan together. Darkstar sometimes wondered if IceClan and TreeClan would be forever bonded together and would never fight. After all, Icestar and Treestar had so few cats, they didn't need the territory.

FireClan had indeed beaten IceClan quite a few times for strips of territory. Darkstar cursed how the cats had left the whole territory for the Gathering despite how too much it was. Darkstar knew that it was tribute to StarClan, but it had given IceClan and TreeClan the ability to establish as the Third Clans. Darkstar closed his eyes for a moment, envisioning what the First Clans must look like.

The wind stirred his fur, and he swerved around trees that he sensed up ahead. Instinctively, Darkstar stepped around brambles even with his eyes closed. Darkstar opened his eyes again, the greenleaf sun shone upon his back, heating him up. Darkstar felt warmth on his back, filling him up with heat and making him feel welcomed to the forest that surrounded him.

The birds twittered all around, not alarmed at the cats that were passing through. This made Darkstar wander. Darkstar looked over his shoulder and dropped back to Sparrowstar and asked, "How's the Tribe cats?"

"They left not long ago," Sparrowstar told him. "I was going to announce so next Gathering."

"How do you think the deputies will handle the Gathering without us?" Darkstar queried.

Sparrowstar gave him a sidelong glance and replied wearily, "Hopefully, they won't draw themselves into full-scale attack."

Darkstar smiled and responded, "I don't think Dovetalon would be so stupid."

Sparrowstar's ears pricked. "Oh, so Dovetalon's your new deputy? I wondered."

Darkstar nodded and then meowed, "Do you think there are very many rogues around here? The birds are awfully relaxed."

Sparrowstar shrugged. "I don't know. We may be near a Twolegplace, so perhaps rogues stick around there."

Darkstar shook his head and replied, "No, because when we traveled through here, there were no Twolegs."

Sparrowstar shrugged. "I suppose you're right, Darkstar."

Darkstar turned his gaze ahead again, ignoring the flashing of Treestar's gaze toward him. Sparrowstar randomly began to chuckle. Darkstar looked at her and asked, "What is it, Sparrowstar? What's so funny?"

Sparrowstar laughed, "I think it's funny that MistClan and ShadeClan fight so much but in travel get along so well!"

Darkstar smiled at her and then scowled when Sparrowstar stopped laughing and asked, "Pinestar didn't receive all nine lives, did he?"

Darkstar narrowed his eyes at her and questioned, "Why ask?"

Sparrowstar calmly replied, "Well, I did notice that he disappeared quite rapidly, unless he left the Clan, which I seriously doubt because there was not a single lie in your eyes or your deputy's."

"Duskfoot was an open leaf," Darkstar replied.

Sparrowstar nodded and meowed, "I believe Duskfoot was a better deputy than a leader, too. So perhaps it wasn't a bad thing that she-"

Darkstar had heard enough of Sparrowstar. The silver tabby had been to naive with that sentence. Darkstar padded faster to catch up to Squirreltail. Darkstar walked beside the ginger and white she-cat while watching the birds fly about, spreading their wings excitedly to keep on their travels. Darkstar sometimes wished that he was a bird, able to see the world and fly south for the winter to see even more of the world. Darkstar loved traveling, yet he loved staying home with his Clan. Sometimes, Darkstar wished he could travel for a week and then return in time for the Gathering.

Darkstar trotted onward, ears twitching. Squirreltail turned her gaze on him and asked, "So, Darkstar, do you have a _girlfriend?" _Darkstar's whiskers twitched in annoyance at the stress she added to the world girlfriend.

"No," Darkstar replied. "Why?"

Darkstar didn't care to take out the annoyed note in his tone and Squirreltail meowed, a tad reproachfully, "Just wondering."

"Trying to fuel your gossip, Squirreltail?" Mudfoot asked, annoyed.

Darkstar exchanged a smirk with Mudfoot before turning back to Squirreltail. The ginger and white she-cat waved her bushy tail in response. Darkstar meowed, "Well?"

Squirreltail snorted, "I'm just trying to find something fun to bring back to Honeyfur!"

This resulted in a few chuckles in the cats around Squirreltail and she defended herself, "What? Nothing fun's going on!"

Darkstar chuckled, "Well, there's something fun going on!" He paused for effect, "For us!"

Squirreltail glared at him before pressing forward. Bramblepaw laughed, "Squirreltail, you little mouse-brain!"

Foxcry, the MistClan medicine cat, had come just in case there were any injuries. The medicine cat padded forward and meowed, "Oh, Squirreltail, I know when I did that! I'm Foxcry, Sparrowstar's sister and medicine cat."

Squirreltail nodded and replied, "Nice to meet you, Foxcry! You know, I'm named after my great-great-great-grandmother, Squirrelflight, Firestep is named after his great-great-great-great-grandfather, Firestar, the best-known leader in ThunderClan, and Bramblepaw is named after Bramblestar, a leader who died a year ago. Bramblepaw is my brother, too, but he's from another litter."

Foxcry nodded and meowed, "Wow, you have a great heritage!"

Squirreltail replied, "I know, right? Dad says I act just like Squirrelflight sometimes, too! Firestep... I don't know what dad says about Firestep..." Squirreltail's eyes shadowed with doubt.

Foxcry flicked her tail in understanding and then meowed, "Yeah, and then every cat expects more of you because your family was so well-known and so great!"

"Yeah!" Squirreltail agreed, eyes wide. "That's exactly how it is, Foxcry!"

Foxcry purred something in response, but Darkstar wasn't listening; he knew that the two she-cats would make great friends. Like before, Darkstar realized that this would be a great travel because all of the cats were getting along. Darkstar noticed that no apprentices were on this travel and then looked back at the cats he had chosen:

Sloeberry, Weasalflight, Molefur, Flytooth, Velvetfur, Rosebranch, Whiskerpelt, Ferretleap, Lightheart, Thorncry, and Birdpool.

Darkstar hoped he made the right choices with the cats to come with him. Darkstar turned his gaze forward again and watched the scenery all around him. Darkstar smiled as he padded, happy and excited to be on the move once again to see the world.

Darkstar couldn't wait; this travel would be legendary. Darkstar was beginning to realize the worth of immortality; it would bless his family and make StarClan look down upon him and keep him in their ranks forever. Also, it would give Darkstar happiness, being able to hunt happily in StarClan for as long as StarClan reigned. This would be so if he was known by all the Clans.

Darkstar closed his eyes and remembered the song he had heard before. He enjoyed listening to the songs of the wind, and he heard yet another:

_In your end,_

_I wait,_

_In your happiness,_

_I blend,_

_What will make you happy?_

_What will make you want me?_

_The trees,_

_So sweet the smell,_

_Of the forest that surrounds,_

_In the clashing of tell._

_You lie,_

_I cry._

_Why has this happened?_

Darkstar's whiskers quivered at the moaning of the wind and a chill ran up his spine; was all of this telling his story? Was it him? Darkstar didn't know why, but the words he made out were always sad, as though the wind would only be happy when he was. Darkstar was happy, but still, he had an imprint of sadness from the day before. Now, he walked with a certain heaviness in his heart but he struggled to ignore it.

Darkstar felt the wind pick up and scented rain in the air. Fear shot through him at the thought of lightning forking across the sky, thunder rumbling, and screams filling the air. The roar of a tree falling and cats pushing and shoving to escape its wake. Cats crushed underneath the harsh wood and snaps being heard of bones breaking, necks snapping. The roar of fire all around the cats, surrounding them and billowing in their ears, sparks flying in the air and cats struggling to breathe through the smoke.

Darkstar could imagine a knot of cats in a desperate struggle, trying to escape the terror. Darkstar remembered the tale of how MistClan attacked ShadeClan in a fire. In their fear and panic of the moment, the cats yowled and a knot of them struggled against the MistClan cats. Darkstar could almost sense the fear through his own thoughts of how horrid it must have been. MistClan was driven from the battle when their leader, Cloudstar, had been murdered by her own deputy, Adderheart. Adderstar blamed Dimstar for the killing, but after many moons Adderstar was revealed and ShadeClan's name cleared.

Darkstar still could think of sparks flying in his mouth, smoke filling his lungs, just as it had happened the night he earned his apprentice name. Darkstar feared lightning, and he had studied it so much by asking stories about from Dustfur that he knew exactly the dangers of a storm and telling how bad it was. The rain began, sprinkling on the cats, and Darkstar and Sparrowstar exchanged a glance akin to exasperation; if this happened, cats may want to stop, but both Darkstar and Sparrowstar wanted to press on, at least Darkstar thought that Sparrowstar did.

Darkstar called over his shoulder, "Hurry up, all of you!" Darkstar could tell that his cats were beginning to slow down, but he didn't have any pity for them. Darkstar turned his gaze ahead again and hurried onward, whiskers twitching.

Sparrowstar called over her shoulder, "Darkstar's right; we have to get moving, and fast! You all don't want to spend the whole day tomorrow racing through the forest, trying to make up the ground you lost whether it's raining or not, do you?"

This hurried up the cats, and Darkstar had to admire the MistClan leader for how she managed to motivate her cats so well. Darkstar knew that he had never fully understood Sparrowstar; sometimes the she-cat was very rough, but sometimes she was a leader he could admire. Darkstar had a feeling that it probably had to do with her heritage of unknown cats, cats of Cloudstar's who had left the Clans and had never been seen again, but Darkstar had never heard Sparrowstar mention once that she was upset about something so subtle like that. It appeared every day that Sparrowstar wasn't one to break so easily, and Darkstar knew that the silver tabby was stubborn in all of her decisions, which just was a tribute to her strong will.

Darkstar watched Sparrowstar scramble through the forest, and despite his admiration, he felt amusement at her clumsiness. Darkstar watched her as she got tangled in some thorns and spat. Darkstar stepped forward to help her, but Sparrowstar hissed, "I've got it!"

The silver tabby pulled herself from the thorns and out into the clearing just up ahead. Darkstar followed her, careful not to get tangled in the thicket, too, and watched Sparrowstar follow the ThunderClan cats out into the clearing. Darkstar's fears returned about Firestep, however, and he watched the dark ginger tom swerve through the trees with ease. Darkstar feared this all, and he closed his eyes, wishing that Firestep was a good cat, but Darkstar knew he was wrong. Firestep couldn't be a good cat, Darkstar could simply see it in his eyes.

Darkstar could see ambition lurking in the green eyes of the tom as he padded onward, and Darkstar knew that he hoped for a spot as a leader, like his inheritance suggested. If leaders were made through inheritance, Firestep would be leader, which meant that was probably what Firestep wanted. Darkstar didn't know what to do. Should they turn back?

Darkstar narrowed his eyes as they padded. Swerving onward, he had no clue what to say. Suddenly, the cats broke from the trees to find themselves in a place so bright with green grass and stalks and plants that were growing large. Darkstar stopped. He stared for a moment at the beautiful scenery, surprised by all of it. Despite the fact that Darkstar was not a WindClan or FireClan cat, he still sometimes loved open spaces. Darkstar's paws burned with energy as he stood, staring across the area. Despite the rain, it was almost as though the whole place was rippling with the setting sun's light.

Darkstar suddenly burst into racing. He darted through the open area, whiskers quivering. Darkstar felt the wind and rain batter at him and tugging at his fur and whiskers as he raced. Sparrowstar followed suit, her cats darting, enjoying the open spaces while they still could. The ShadeClan and ThunderClan cats, on the other hand, despite Darkstar's enjoyment, looked precautious. Darkstar felt his paws flying, barely touching the ground as he raced, not cautious about anything, feeling fully free and happy.

Darkstar raced onward, excitement filling him. The dark gray tabby felt as though there was not a single weight in the world. Darkstar felt perfectly light as he bounded, his blood boiling with exhilaration. Then he noticed it.

The feeling was gone.

Fear shot through him and Darkstar skidded to a halt. _No, no, no, no, no! The feeling is supposed to be there! What's going on? Why do I feel so free? Is he gone? No, he can't be! I can't be free now! No, I can't do this! I won't do this!_

_Can I actually manage to control it?_ The moment that Darkstar thought it, a gush of energy overwhelmed him. Lightning forked through the sky and Darkstar's vision began to turn red. Darkstar skidded to a halt and dug his claws into the ground.**  
**

"Darkstar?" Sparrowstar called, standing somewhere close by, but Darkstar couldn't see her; his vision was clouded. "What's the matter?"

Darkstar shook, trying to hold on as long as he could. He gritted his teeth, trying to make a sound. "Is it StarClan?" Jaystar gasped.

Darkstar felt as though his whole body couldn't move. He only shook with such feeling, such exhilaration unmatched by any time before, and such bloodthirst. Darkstar couldn't do this! Darkstar shivered, and struggled to open his jaws, but when he tried to speak, only a horrible choking sound came out, but Darkstar wasn't choking, he was struggling to hold on, and in doing so he was holding his breath half the time.

Darkstar gasped for air, and before he knew it he realized he was on the ground. Darkstar struggled, and felt spasms rack through his own body as he lay. Several screams could be heard, and he slid his gaze over, finding Birdpool with her back turned, racing for the forest.

_Wise cat, _he managed to think, realizing that Birdpool must know what was going on. Sloeberry turned tail and followed her, and a few cats fled after them in fear and confusion. Darkstar choked, straining to speak, "G...e...t...a...w...a...y..."

Despite his desperate attempt, few cats understood, and Sparrowstar queried fearfully, "What?"

"G...e...t...a...w...a...y..." Darkstar was straining to tell them, but this time the syllables were even farther apart, and he was practically unable to breathe when he was done. Darkstar strained, "...G... e... t... a... w... a...y..."

Darkstar's message still was strained and farther and farther apart, but he kept trying to tell Sparrowstar. At the last second, she got the message, but it was too late. Just as Sparrowstar screamed, "Run!" Darkstar was on his paws and slashing her neck open. Screams erupted as cats struggled to get away, but Darkstar was too fast for all of them.

Darkstar ripped at the cats who tried to escape first, and progressed. Darkstar couldn't hold himself back, instead, just as Shadestar had said, his claws ripped. _Ravendust! Ravendust!_

There was no reply and Darkstar realized that this time, there was no way to stop him. Darkstar ripped and ripped, blood gushing at his claws. Darkstar even recognized the ThunderClan cats, and he was glad that Bramblepaw had escaped. Darkstar heard screams all around him, and all he could see was red. Darkstar's claws were clotted with blood before he had even finished.

_This must be a nightmare! Every cat, screaming, panicking, trying to escape my claws... How can I do this? I hate this, but I have such a hunger for it... I am destroying everything! How many leaders will lose all of their lives at once in result to this? How can this be so?_

_I can't...stop...fighting... Why is this happening? The wind was correct; I should have watched out for this. At least Birdpool and Sloeberry are safe... _Darkstar closed his eyes, and flattened his ears, trying to simply evade the sights and sounds and simply imagine that Birdpool and Sloeberry were safe. But at the same, Darkstar feared that the cats would never forgive him for the blood and death that Darkstar was certain they could see.

Darkstar opened his eyes and pricked his ears as he clawed. All he could see was red and the jaded sights of cats he knew. Darkstar could do nothing. It seemed like an endless clawing as cats died. The cats passed, and Darkstar's heart ached despite his thirst to kill them, when he saw Treestar and Icestar lying on the ground, pelts torn apart. Did that mean that he was killing his family?

Suddenly, Darkstar's thirst increased ten times over. Darkstar found himself _wanting _to feel blood between his claws. Darkstar ripped at everything, snarling and vicious. Darkstar's vision began to clear, but that didn't stop him, and not just that, but when a Twoleg came forward, shocked and surprised at the blood and death surrounding him, Darkstar attacked even the Twoleg, and left the Twoleg running. Darkstar clawed as though he could do hardly anything else, as if that was his flesh and bone; killing.

Screams were all about him, pounding in his ears, but Darkstar's ears were already pounding with the adrenaline of his speed and kill. Darkstar soon found his actions filled only with the disturbance of a song, of requiem:

_Your screams,_

_Are endless, _

_Your lives,_

_Are pointless,_

_Why do you ponder,_

_As to why I wonder,_

_About your survival?_

_I destroy you,_

_You wail,_

_I know what you say is true,_

_But do you have to flail?_

_Death is a truth, _

_But you are not._

_Why do you think you have your own life?_

_You don't._

_I have your life._

_This is a song for the dead, _

_And you are the dead._

_I bid you farewell. _

_Goodbye. _

_Goodbye my friends,_

_And never see daylight again. _

Screams could be heard:

"No! You won't take me!"

"Let me go!"

"Stop! Stop!"

Despite himself, Darkstar felt a smile creep upon his face. This was the most exhilarating moment of his life. Yet even without Ravendust, a part of him appeared split apart, screaming in horror at the sights of Clanmates and friends torn to pieces, even enemies were loved. Darkstar was a destroyer, and these cats were destroyed, but before he knew it, it was over.

Darkstar stopped, his power and lust fading, and then he began to realize what he had done. Darkstar stood, paralyzed, staring at the blood mass. What would he tell his Clanmates back home? Blood was everywhere, and Darkstar realized that the cats were all dead, even the leaders. Jaystar, Sparrowstar, Treestar, and Icestar gasped for air nine or less times over, and Darkstar knew they were all gone.

Darkstar stepped forward as Sparrowstar gasped her last breath and meowed, "I am sorry, Sparrowstar."

Sparrowstar's last hiss was, "I won't forget this, Darkstar." Then, the she-cat was gone, just like that.

Fear drove through Darkstar as he realized that if no cat else did, Sparrowstar would push Darkstar to the Dark Forest. Darkstar's claws sank into the mud and he let out a whine. Darkstar looked down at his paws, and tears began to roll down his cheeks. Darkstar sat, tears falling onto the ground and soaking in the soil.

Thunder rumbled and lightning forked the sky. Energy flowed through Darkstar and he felt as though he could run non-stop all the way which he had come in two hours. Darkstar stood; he needed to return. Darkstar turned and stared off toward the forest, trying to ignore all of the blood. With that, Darkstar raced for ShadeClan.

_I can't believe I did all that! Why then, Ravendust? Why were you released then? I can't believe this! Why is this happening to me? Why is every cat dying? Why? Why? Why? What will Dovetalon say when I return? What will I say when I return? Will I tell the truth? Will I lie?_

Then, before he could know it, he was in MistClan territory. Darkstar stared across the territory, and realized he had been right; he had run here far too fast to be a cat. Darkstar had raced like a cheetah across an open plain, arriving quickly at MistClan even with the forest to slow him. Darkstar wanted to head straight for ShadeClan, but he couldn't; he had to inform the other Clans.

Darkstar turned and headed for MistClan first, head low, ears flat, the open territory bothering him now after the experience he had just had. Darkstar padded forward through the territory when all of a sudden exhaustion swept over him, and Darkstar collapsed. Darkstar's eyes struggled to stay open, but soon they grew too heavy and he found himself falling into the pillow of sleep.

* * *

"Darkstar," Darkstar heard his name being meowed, and he looked up groggily to see Ravendust before him.

Darkstar gasped, "Was it... a dream?"

Ravendust's eyes grew grim and he shook his head. "No, Darkstar. It all happened. I am split from you. This is me, in my own physical body. Our world is no more, Darkstar."

Darkstar's ears flattened and he looked down at his paws, which lay stretched out before him. Darkstar asked, "What do I do?"

Ravendust's whiskers quivered and he queried, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Darkstar explained, "what do I say to the MistClan cats? Do I lie? Do I tell the truth? What do I do, Ravendust? No matter what I say, they'll either demand for my exile, or grow suspicious of me. I don't know what to do."

"Birdpool and Sloeberry and a few others are still alive," Ravendust told him, "and they are here, right now."

Darkstar's ears pricked and he turned his head to see Birdpool and Sloeberry and Blazefire and a few others in a small knot. Birdpool looked at Darkstar and asked, "You lost control, didn't you?"

Darkstar replied softly, "It wasn't just that."

"I know," Sloeberry cut in. "Ravendust explained everything while we traveled."

Darkstar nodded slowly before turning his gaze back toward MistClan. "So what _are _we going to do?"

Birdpool stepped forward and lay beside him. Darkstar looked up in surprise at the sudden movement. Birdpool whispered comfortingly, "It'll be alright, Darkstar, trust me."

Darkstar placed his head on his paws and Birdpool began grooming his pelt, meowing between licks, "Listen, we'll figure it all out when you wake up again."

Darkstar's eyes grew heavy to her rhythmic licking, and the dark gray tabby began to grow limp with exhaustion. His yellow eyes slid to look at the cats who had survived, and spotted Sloeberry, and to his surprise, she looked envious. Then, Darkstar turned his gaze on Birdpool without moving his head. The gentle warmth of her tongue, the rhythm, the curve of her body pressed so tightly against him, the fondness in her amber eyes.

Darkstar, despite himself, felt a trickle of fear seep into his pelt as he realized: _I'm falling in love with Birdpool!_

* * *

Darkstar dreamed. He dreamed of terror, screams of something he could not see. Darkstar raced from side to side, and then stopped dead. He began to hear the cats he cared for most scream: Dovetalon, Birdpool, Sloeberry, Pheasantspirit, Molefur, Weasalflight, Ferretleap, Flytooth, Tigerkit, Dewkit... so many of them.

Darkstar cried out, "Where are you! Come and see me! Please, anyone! Come out! I need you!"

Silence suddenly came to him, almost worse than the screams. Darkstar shivered, feeling a cold spread over him from ears to tail-tip. "Help me, please!" he screamed.

His ears began to ring, and Darkstar cowered down against the ground he couldn't see; everything was black around him. The ringing grew louder, and Darkstar began yowling, trying to hear something other than the ringing. His ears pulsed and Darkstar crouched in pain, digging his claws into invisible mud and screeching.

_I have to get out of here! I have to get out of here! _Darkstar screamed in his head, because he couldn't here his screaming or his own thoughts. Darkstar wanted to leap away and race as fast as he could, far from this wretched place.

Darkstar struggled against it all, hardly able to do anything. Flashes appeared, and he realized he was having a vision. Flashes of death came into his sight, flashes of claws and teeth, flashes so fast he could hardly make any since of them. Darkstar struggled to understand the vision, eyes wide in terror. Darkstar knew he was asleep, but he was certain that in the waking world, he was flailing and kicking Birdpool awake. Screams filled his ears with the ringing, and Darkstar began to screech again.

Spasms racked Darkstar's body and the ShadeClan leader screamed in terror. His eyes flickered as he lay, and pain pulled at him from every direction. So much pulled on him he felt as though his limbs were to be yanked off. Darkstar screamed and screamed, trying to escape this horrible place. Darkstar scrabbled, flailing, and a thick liquid surrounded him. Darkstar blinked a few times before realizing that the liquid was actually blood as his vision cleared. Darkstar couldn't tell where the liquid had come from, he just saw a trail. Darkstar scrambled to his paws through his pain and staggered after the trail. Pain continued to fill him, pushing at him, and several times Darkstar felt as though he was going to collapse. Darkstar scrabbled at the trail, scattering blood everywhere.

Darkstar struggled, and suddenly, everything went black again. _What is this place? I don't feel pain anymore. What's going on?_

Darkstar blinked, trying to clear his vision, but he couldn't seem to find anything. _I... I don't understand. What is this?_

Darkstar struggled against it all, eyes wide with fear. _What do I do to get out of here? Something's pressing down on me. Not like whenever Ravendust was there with me. No, it's different this time._

Darkstar felt the pressure growing harder and harder as he lay there. It took him a moment to realize that he had gone from standing to lying. Darkstar gasped, realizing he was losing energy. Darkstar had to get out of here, now!

* * *

Darkstar jerked awake to find Sloeberry and Birdpool's faces staring straight at him. Darkstar pulled himself to his paws as Birdpool asked, "Darkstar! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied, and hurried forward a few paw steps, trying to escape the eyes. Darkstar began to head for MistClan. "But now it's time."


End file.
